


The Dragon Lady part 2 : Consentements

by FrozenSuicune



Series: The Dragon Lady [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Grantedshipping - Freeform, M/M, Romance, indigo plateau
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSuicune/pseuds/FrozenSuicune
Summary: Partie 2/3Le Dragon Master a finit par admettre que Yellow a radicalement changé sa vie sur de nombreux points. Comment notre Dexholder blonde va t elle gérer la présence quotidienne d'une armée de dragons dans sa petite maison ? Lance tiendra t il ses promesses ? La Ligue pokemon a besoin d'ordre et d'un leader, mais le Plateau Indigo est-il prêt à recevoir de nouveaux élites ?
Relationships: Hibiki | Ethan | Gold/Silver, Matsuba | Morty/Ibuki Clair, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Shiba | Bruno/Lorelei, Shirona | Cynthia/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Wataru | Lance/Yellow
Series: The Dragon Lady [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629508
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Note de l’auteur : cette fic est basée essentiellement sur le manga (pokespe/pokemon special/adventures) Plusieurs de mes fic sont reliées à celle-ci, bien qu'il ne soit pas obligatoire de toutes les lire pour comprendre l'histoire ^^  
Les principaux couples ici sont : Grantedshipping (LanceXYellow), preciousmetalshipping (GoldXSilver), originalshipping (RedXGreen), luckyshipping(GreenXBlue) il y aura bien sûr d'autres personnages et évidemment des Pokemon !  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Pokemon ni les personnages.  
Warnings : Classé M pour les futures chapitres (certains seront violents et/ou suggestifs)  
\- Green est un homme pour moi et Blue une fille.  
Les pensées des pokemon et la télépathie sont en italique  
Les noms des personnages et les lieux sont les noms anglais, pour les pokemon et les attaques et tout le reste, je suis resté au bon vieux français (désolé d’avance si cela perturbe un peu) ^^ ;  
Quand cette fic commence les personnages sont un peu plus âgés que dans le manga :  
Au début de l’histoire :  
Yellow : 18 ans  
Lance : 23 ans  
Blue : 20 ans  
Green : 19 ans  
Red : 18 ans  
Silver : 17 ans  
Gold : 16 ans  
Crystal : 16 ans  
Clair : 20 ans  
Ruby : 15 ans  
Sapphire : 15 ans ----------  
Dragon Lady ? C’est un titre honorifique que l'on attribuait à l'épouse du chef de Clan, plus précisément le fameux clan des Dragon Tamers.  
Vous savez ce clan originaire de Johto qui a ses racines dans les montagnes de l'Est à la limite du Mont Argenté et dont certains membres sont célèbres dans le monde entier.  
\-----------  
Résumé :  
Voici la suite de la partie 1 : l'Apprivoisement de The Dragon Lady.  
Yellow a découvert caché en plein cœur de la forêt de Viridian, l'homme à cause duquel elle faisait des cauchemars incessants.  
Lance étant blessé, la petite blonde volera à son secours malgré elle lui prouvant que le pardon est la première voie vers la guérison.  
Le Dragon Master a fini par admettre que Yellow a radicalement changer sa vie sur de nombreux points.  
Comment notre Dexholder blonde va t elle gérer la présence quotidienne d'une armée de dragons dans sa petite maison ? Lance tiendra t il ses promesses ? La Ligue pokemon a besoin d'ordre et d'un leader, mais le Plateau Indigo est-il prêt à recevoir de nouveaux élites ?  
Toutes les réponses à ces questions se trouvent dans la partie 2  
Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxx

Le festival de l'automne touchait à sa fin. Ce dernier jour était également synonyme de recueillement et beaucoup de monde se rendait dans les différents lieux sacrés pour y honorer leurs ancêtres et leurs défunts.

Bien sûr à cette époque de l'année la ville de Lavender Town accueillait bien plus de monde qu'à l'accoutumé et la Tour Pokemon ne désemplissait pas au point qu'il fallait organiser une file d'attente qui traversait la petite ville.

Yellow, elle, préférait se rendre comme tous les ans à cette période précise, auprès de l'autel de la divinité de Viridian situé en plein cœur de la forêt.

Mais cette fois elle n'était pas seule.

Les habitants préféraient plutôt se recueillir autour de l'étang du parc de la ville, là où avait été placé un autel plus récent, car l'original était inaccessible, ou presque.

Lance connaissait bien l'emplacement de l'autel de la forêt mais y venait que très rarement lui-même, le jugeant bien trop proche des habitations à son goût.

Pourtant le sentier menant à la clairière sacrée était devenue de moins en moins praticable au fil des ans.

Contrairement aux Bois aux chêne dans la région de Johto, la forêt de Viridian n'était plus entretenue par l'homme, sauf pour les sentiers menant à la ville de Pewter City en amont.

La nature y était plus sauvage et les pokemon plus abondants et diversifiés.

Viridian jouissait d'une réputation de sanctuaire où il pouvait vous arriver des choses inquiétantes si vous vous égareriez hors des sentiers battus.

Réputation que l'on devait en partie à un certain dresseur de dragons depuis qu'il en avait fait son territoire régulier.

Yellow avançait dans la forêt en chantonnant, tenant par la main un grand homme roux portant une cape rouge usée et élimée.

Les deux jeunes gens ne parlaient pas, cela était inutile. Et ce qui aurait pu sembler être le sinistre murmure du vent dans les feuilles était pour eux tout autant de voix de pokemon les accompagnant sur le sentier oublié.

La nature reprenait ses droits et la piste se fondait à présent dans les broussailles et les jeunes arbres.

Voyant la petite blonde ralentir de plus en plus, tentant d'avancer tant bien que mal dans cette masse verte qu'il engloutissait presque, Lance décida de la prendre dans ses bras et d'accélérer le pas.

« Mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Pose moi tout de suite, tu vas te faire mal ! »

Le Dragon Master l'ignora en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard et poursuivit en accélérant d'avantage le rythme de ses pas.

« Lance arrête toi ! Je suis sérieuse, tu n'es pas tout à fait remis ! Et puis je suis assez grande pour marcher toute seule ! » Protestait Yellow tout en se débattant.

Lance se contenta de lui sourire avant de sauter par dessus un imposant tronc d'arbre couché sur le sol.

Il serra les dents en atterrissant de l'autre côté, ravalant un juron qu'il étouffa comme il put.

La clairière n'était pas très grande mais il s'en dégageait une atmosphère toute particulière.

Au pied de l'autel en bois sculpté très ancien s'écoulait l'eau d'une source canalisée dans une fontaine de pierre qui se déversait doucement dans un bassin peu profond.

Beaucoup de pokemon sauvages étaient présents mais aucun ne s'aventurait jusqu'au bassin comme dans une forme de respect silencieux.

Les deux dresseurs s'agenouillèrent devant le bassin et restèrent ainsi à regarder l'eau couler pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité avant que Lance ne rompt le silence.

« Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici …. » soupira t il à voix basse.

« C'est bizarre parce que moi je viens ici, enfin j'essaie de me frayer un chemin jusqu'ici tous les ans et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais croisé ... »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu ici que je n'y étais pas. »

« Mais j'aurai senti ta présence ! »

« Ou pas. Ce que tu ressens c'est l'aura des pokemon dragons que j'ai toujours avec moi, sans eux je suis invisible. Un simple humain perdu dans une grande forêt. »

« ça veut dire que tu étais là à m'espionner! »

« Et oh ! Du calme ! Ne me fais pas passer pour un pervers ! Les seuls fois où je t'ai vu dans la forêt c'était par pur hasard ! Ce n'est pas arrivé souvent d'ailleurs et à chaque je m'éloignait le plus vite possible, parce que ... »

« Parce que … tu me fuyais alors ? »

« Oui et non. Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal comme tes amis le pensaient, j'aurai pu. Mais j'ai appris une dure leçon ce jour là …. Que si je m'en prenais à toi, ça me coûterai la vie. » Avoua t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Oh ... » Yellow baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

« Le passé, c'est le passé. Ne jamais oublier pour ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs oui, je veux aller de l'avant maintenant … avec toi. » dit il timidement.

« Ensembles ? » demanda t elle en souriant, plus une affirmation qu'une question en fin de compte.

« Ensembles. » confirma t il en hochant la tête et en lui rendant son sourire.

Les deux Enfant de Viridian n'avaient pas conscience qu'un leveinard d'une couleur verte inhabituelle les observait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la clairière. Il se détourna bientôt et s'enfonça dans le cœur de la forêt en chantonnant doucement.

Yellow s'avança vers l'autel, disposant les offrandes qu'ils avaient amené dans la petite niche prévue à cet effet, tandis que Lance disposait une bougie dans chaque coupelle afin de les faire flotter dans le bassin de la fontaine.

La petite blonde le rejoignit et fit de même.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence et le recueillement un petit moment encore, une feuille d'arbre d'un bel or automnal se posa sur l'eau.

« Lance ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » demanda soudainement Yellow à voix basse ; elle se réprimanda mentalement en grimaçant, pensant parler trop fort.

« Hm ? »

« C'est pour mes parents que je viens ici chaque année, et toi ? aussi ?? »

Il soupira, la mine sombre.

« Oui, pour ma mère. »

« Ton père est encore vivant? »

Il se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard.

Yellow le vit changer d'expression.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas ... »

« A vrai dire je ne sais pas s'il est mort, il a disparu. »

« Oh …. Je suis désolée ... »

« Ne le soit pas. Je viens ici aussi pour tous les pokemon que j'ai vu mourir, c'est le plus important. »

Les lèvres de la petite blonde commencèrent à trembler et elle se mordit presque en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

« tu en as vu beaucoup ? » demanda t elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Assez pour que cela me tourmente oui. Mais ainsi va la vie, on ne peut pas tous les sauver tu sais. » répondit il avec fatalisme.

Yellow hocha la tête et resserra sa main.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, une soudaine brise abattit une pluie de feuille rouge et or sur eux.

Elle sourit.

« Je me dis qu'ils sont mieux là où ils sont, enfin je veux dire, quand on est avec ceux qui nous sont chers on ne peut qu'être bien. Et comme tu l'as dit, c'est la vie oui. Et puis ceux qu'on aime vivent toujours auprès de nous, là. » dit elle en mettant sa main sur la poitrine du Dragon Master.

Il sourit à son tour.

« Qui t'a raconté ça ? »

« Mon oncle, et puis la dame à l'orphelinat, et puis Blue et puis …. »

« ça va, ça va j'ai compris. »

« Et toi ? Personne ne t'as jamais dit quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Peut être, mais c'était il y a longtemps …. Aller viens rentrons, il commence à faire froid ici. » répondit il, regardant au loin, distant tout en rabattant le col de sa veste contre son cou.

Yellow ne posa plus de question, sentant que quelque chose le préoccupait.

Malgré leur rapprochement ses derniers mois, elle n'arrivait pas à le faire parler plus que ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Cependant il était bien plus ouvert avec elle que n'importe qui d'autre, enfin en terme d'être humain. Mais ses bons vieux réflexes de se mettre à l'écart et de rester silencieux étaient toujours tenaces.

Elle se sentait de devoir faire les choses avec précaution, toujours en ayant cette peur qu'il disparaisse à la moindre situation trop délicate sentimentalement parlant pour lui à gérer.

Et ce qu'elle redoutait d'entendre arriva.

Après un moment de marche en direction de la ville, il s'arrêta soudain.

Il se tourna vers elle, la mine sombre.

Lance était inhabituellement distant. Enfin encore plus distant que ce que Yellow avait déjà observé chez lui, même avec elle.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ecoute Yellow, j'ai, j'ai besoin de rester un peu seul pour quelques jours, au moins une semaine …. j'aimerai que tu comprennes.... » murmura t-il.

« Oh ... » dit elle, à la fois triste et un peu inquiète.

« Je te rassure tout de suite, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou notre relation, c'est juste que ... »

« Lance, je m'inquiète vraiment. Je le ressens tu sais, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et même si tu ne veux pas me le dire, tu n'arrives même pas à le cacher. »

Il soupira, un peu agacé, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Des sentiments contradictoires se battaient avec rage dans son cœur.

Depuis des années, à la même période, Lance devenait maussade. Il se rembrunissait subitement pour le plus grand désarroi de ses pokemon.

Il en connaissait la raison et luttait de toute ses forces contre ces jours maudits dont les souvenirs revenaient sans cesse le hanter.

« Je te donne ma parole que je reviendrais. » promit il pour la rassurer.

« tu pars où ? »

Pas si loin ne t'inquiète pas, et puis d'ailleurs je ne peux pas m'éloigner trop longtemps sans … être malade.

Malade ? Comment ça ? »

« Depuis ce jour là …. Sur Cerise Island … comment expliquer ... je suis dépendant de Viridian. »

« Comment ça dépendant ? »

« Je ne peux m'éloigner de la forêt plus de quelques semaines d'affilé sans éprouver une sorte de malaise, comme un mal du pays mais beaucoup plus fort, au point de me donner la nausée, des vertiges en tout genre et une sensation de mal être vraiment insupportable. »

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment je le sais ? Je l'ai découvert à mes dépends en pensant que je pourrais explorer le monde à ma guise. Ahah terrible erreur ! Archie a du me ramener d'urgence à moitié conscient ici. Je suis resté résigné pendant longtemps ; J'ai fais de nombreuses tentatives par la suite. De test de plus en plus long. Repoussant mes limites … mais à chaque tentative Archie me ramenait d'urgence dans la forêt et lui et le reste de mon équipe veillaient sur moi nuit et jour dans l'attente de mon réveil. Je m'en veut encore de leur avoir infligé ça avant que je me résigne. »

« Mais c'est terrible ! Tu joues avec ta santé comme si c'était quelque chose de normal et que tu ne pouvais pas avoir de séquelles à long terme ! Sans même savoir ni quoi ni pourquoi tu subissais ce genre de malaise ! Et c'est toi l'adulte responsable ici ! Tu es en train de me dire que sans Archie tu serais mort plus d'une fois sans comprendre pourquoi c'est bien ça ? »

« On croirait entendre Oak, c'en est même dérangeant à quel point il a eu une influence sur toi ? » répondit Lance, agacé

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Yellow toujours en colère.

« Où est passée cette petite blonde si timide et si effrayée par ce qu'elle pouvait dire ? Hm ? »

« Je n'ai pas fini ! N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, je commence à savoir comment tu fonctionnes tu sais. » Elle lui agrippa son pull pour amener son visage au niveau du sien en l'obligeant à se pencher.

« Je te promets que l'on trouvera ce qui ne va pas, ensemble. On se débarrassera de cette dépendance qui t'entrave et qui t'empêche d'aller où tu veux librement. » dit elle avec un regard déterminé.

La détermination dont elle faisait preuve, sa sincérité envers lui ne cessait de l'étonner.

Il détacha une pokéball de sa ceinture et la mis entre les main de la petite blonde.

« Garde Archie pour moi pendant quelque jours, s'il te plaît. »

« Mais ... »

Le grand dragon orange apparut soudain dans un flash de lumière rouge.

« Tu es vraiment certain que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? Je n'aime pas te savoir seul quelque part d'autre sans moi à tes côtés. »

« Tout ira bien Archie, je vais juste à l'endroit habituel. »

« ça ne fera qu'empirer avec le temps tu le sais, tu pourrais partager ce fardeau. »

« Avec toi et les autres ? Non, vous vous en faites déjà bien assez pour moi et je culpabilise suffisamment sans y rajouter d'autres tourments.

« Je ne parlais pas de moi ou des autres. »

« Non Archie, surtout pas elle. Elle …. »

« Elle le saura tôt ou tard et quand elle en saura d'avantage sur toi, de ta propre initiative ou non ; elle ne pourra s'empêcher de vouloir te venir en aide ! Ça ne fera que renforcer sa volonté !

« Tu joues encore les moralisateur ! Espèce de tête d'écailles ! »

« parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, parce que tu sais pertinemment que si tu le lui dis par toi même ça pourrait être un mal pour un bien pour nous tous ! »

« Rah tu m'agaces ! »

« Archie a peut être raison. »

« N'insiste pas Yellow- comment est-ce que ? …. »

Archie fit un mouvement de tête, vers la forêt, amusé.

Le Dragon Master soupira profondément avant de s'agenouiller près de Yellow.

« Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Vraiment.... » Dit il avant d'invoquer Arkéos hors de sa pokéball et de prendre place sur son dos.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il ordonna au pokemon préhistorique de s'envoler. Il disparut bientôt dans une violente bourrasque de vent, soulevant une myriade de feuilles colorées qui tourbillonnèrent dans tous les sens.


	2. Chapter 2

Yellow ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était restée là, la tête levée vers le ciel.  
Serrant dans sa petite main, l'hyperball contenant le dracolosse.

L'objet jaune et noir se mit à gigoter avec force avant qu'apparaisse Archie.

Voyant le massif dragon, le cerveau de la petite blonde fut en ébullition.   
La première idée qui lui vint était : de grimper sur le dos du dracolosse et de se mettre à la poursuite de Lance ; Elle se décida sans attendre et se plaça devant le pokemon.  
Celui-ci se redressa de toute sa hauteur, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Yellow hésita un instant puis concentra ses pouvoirs pour communiquer avec Archie sans le toucher.

« Emmène moi s'il te plaît, il faut que l'on rattrape Lance ! »

Le dragon orange la considéra un moment avant de répondre en hochant la tête.  
« Moi je peux oui, mais toi non. »  
« P-pourquoi ? »  
« si je vole à pleine vitesse, on rattrapera peut être Arkéos oui, mais toi tu ne pourras pas rester sur mon dos très longtemps. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Ah …. longue histoire, écoute je vais te la raconter mais d'abord promets moi de ne pas tenter de le rattraper ou encore de le retrouver, mon maître ne te laissera pas faire. Il ne m'a pas confié à toi pour rien non ? »  
« Je »  
« Promets moi, que tu ne feras rien de stupide ; il reviendra je peux te l'assurer. J'arrive à savoir ce qu'il ressent même si nous sommes séparés et loin l'un de l'autre. Tu le sais le lien qui nous unis est très très fort. » affirma le gros dragon en posant une griffe sur son cœur.

Les épaules de la petite guérisseuse s'affaissèrent.

« Oh non, ne fais pas cette tête ! Je répondrai à toutes tes questions promis. Maître Lance n'est pas stupide, il sait que je vais te parler de ce qui le tracasse car lui même n'arrive pas à te le dire. Et puis rien ne m'empêche de t'en dire encore plus hm ? » dit il avec un clin d’œil à sa manière.

La petite blonde inspira profondément puis leva la tête vers le dracolosse avec un petit sourire.  
« Ah ben voilà, c'est mieux ! Aller je te ramène chez toi, la nuit tombe et il commence à faire trop froid à mon goût. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de grimper sur le dos d'Archie qui l'invitait en se baissant vers le sol du plus qu'il pouvait.

« J'espère au moins qu'il a pris son dracaufeu avec lui ... » dit elle inquiète.

« Oh je sûr que …. attends, Amber est- Oh par les moustaches du Grand Dragon ! » S'exclama Archie en faisant volte face tout droit vers la forêt, obligeant Yellow à s'agripper de toutes ses forces aux écailles du pokemon dragon.

En un rien de temps, le dracolosse survola la forêt et atterrit dans la clairière où se trouvait la tanière de Lance.  
Yellow sauta de son dos et se précipita à la suite du massif dragon.  
Ce qu'il virent confirmèrent ses doutes : Amber était endormie profondément devant l'âtre, sa queue enflammée reposait sur les pierres noircies de l'antre de la cheminée.

Archie poussa un soupir de frustration.  
« Là ça craint ! »  
« Que pouvons nous faire ? »  
« Espérer de Sakor suffisent à faire du feu à lui seul. »  
« Archie, j'ai besoin que tu me dises où est parti Lance. »  
« Je n'en suis pas sûr moi même ! Chaque année c'est la même chose. »

Elle poussa un soupira de frustration.

« Ok, on rentre et on avise. »

A peine rentrée chez elle, Yellow s'empressa de rassembler le plus d'affaires utiles qu'elle pouvait trouver en si peu de temps, dans l'affolement elle trébucha et allait percuter le sol si Archie ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Arrête, tu vas te blesser. » dit il en lui barrant le passage de son corps imposant.  
« mais »  
« oui je sais, mais dans l'immédiat on ne peut rien faire, regarde toi, toute maladroite et stressée. Et puis il fait déjà nuit et Arkéos peut voler à la vitesse du son, maître Lance peut se trouver dans la mer d'Hoenn à présent. »

La petite blonde fit la moue résignée et s'affala sur le canapé.  
« J 'ai un mauvais pressentiment Archie … il est parti bien trop vite, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. »  
« Oui c'est le cas. Il a peur de lui même. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
Le gros dragon s'allongea sur le sol en face d'elle.

« C'est une longue histoire, je vais essayer de faire le plus court possible.

Yellow se redressa, attentive, elle concentrait ses pouvoirs sans même en avoir conscience.

« Tout d'abord si je t'ai dit que tu ne pourrais pas résister à un long voyage à pleine vitesse sur mon dos c'est que : il y a de ça des années maintenant, quand j'ai finalement évolué en dracolosse, on a décidé, sur une impulsion, de faire notre premier vol sans attendre.  
J'étais beaucoup trop enthousiaste et j'ai très vite dépassé ce que vous les humains appelez le mur du son. Mon maître a eu ses tympans percés et plusieurs de ses os ont été brisé, il perdait beaucoup de sang ce n'était pas beau à voir. »

Yellow l'écoutait avec effroi.  
« Tu l'as conduit à l’hôpital le plus proche j'imagine ... »

« Et bien non , je n'en ai pas eu le temps ; car malgré son état grave il a réussi à se soigner tout seul grâce à ses pouvoirs... seulement la contrepartie fut énorme et il dormit pendant des jours avant de reprendre ses forces. Ce jour là j'ai appris que les humains sont des créatures bien plus fragiles qu'ils n'y paraissent. »

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ébahie par les prouesses du Dragon Master.

« seulement ce pouvoir il ne l'a plus. Mon maître n'est plus si fort, enfin dans le sens ou sa santé était toujours excellente, quoiqu'il fasse. » reprit le pokemon dragon avec un air inquiet.

« Raison de plus pour le retrouver au plus vite ! Lance oublie souvent qu'il n'est qu'un être humain, c'est bien ça son problème. »

Le dragon orange acquiesça « oui, et ça le met constamment en danger, sans ma vigilance et celle de mes autres camarades je crois que nous n'aurions plus de maître depuis bien longtemps ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller le chercher maintenant ! Je ne le laisserai pas se mettre en danger, plus jamais. » dit elle, féroce.

Archie lui sourit tristement.  
« Je le sais, mais mon maître est un humain à la tête dure. Il est borné et téméraire, bien moins qu'avant il est vrai. Mais il a vraiment du mal à accepter le fait qu'il ne soit plus si puissant qu'avant, enfin tu sais ... »

« Avant que Pika le foudroie …. je sais » finit elle en se recroquevillant sur son canapé, entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

« C'est du passé. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ce jour là, je ne t'en veut pas, mon maître non plus. Enfin plus maintenant. »

« Quand même … je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de lui avoir fait du mal. »

« Je le sais et c'est d'autant plus difficile pour lui d'accepter ta gentillesse et ton aide. »

« quelque chose me tracasse, est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi il s'est enfuit comme ça en te laissant derrière et en te confiant à moi ? Tu es quand même son principal pokemon. »

« Oh ça … c'est délicat, je sais que si je te raconte tout il se mettra en colère mais tanpis. Comme tu l'a remarqué il t'a confié à moi, enfin je devrais dire plutôt qu'il m'a laissé avec toi pour te protéger. Même si c'était inconscient de sa part. »

« S'il te plaît Archie, dis-moi pourquoi. » Implora la Guérisseuse.

Le grand dragon hésita un moment puis soupira.

« Autant que ça soit moi qui te mette au courant. Dans quelques jours sera le jour où nous sommes nés, notre anniversaire comme disent les humains. »

« Quoi ? Il est parti à cause de ça ?? » s'exclama la petite blonde.

« Laisse-moi finir. C'est aussi à ce moment de l'année de l'on pense aux defunts, et évidemment mon maître pense très fort à ses parents qui ne sont plus là et surtout que maître Arthur a disparu à cause de nous. » finit tristement le dracolosse en baissant ses antennes.

« Maître Arthur ? »

« Oui, le père de maître Lance »

« Oh …. »

Archie lui raconta brièvement le terrible combat qui avait eu lieu ce jour là dans l'antre du Dragon, tandis que Lance n'avait que 8 ans et que cet événement l'avait changé à jamais *

XXXX

Le vent hurlait aux oreilles de Lance. Accroché au dos écailleux d'Arkéos, il ne pensait qu 'à une chose, fuir le plus loin possible.

Novembre n'était plus un mois joyeux pour le Dragon Master depuis bien des années. Ses pensées se tournaient alors vers ceux qui lui manquaient cruellement et ne reviendraient jamais. Il n'en dormait plus, n'arrivait plus à ce concentrer sur autre chose et cela affectait considérablement son humeur.

Le pokémon préhistorique volait très vite mais pas à sa vitesse maximum ; il sentait bien que son maître n'était pas en grande forme. Le fait de laisser Archie aux mains de la petite blonde l'avait surpris quand il avait vu l'hyperball dans la main de la jeune fille blonde, mais il n'osait pas poser de questions et se rassurait en se disant que lui et les autres étaient là pour leur maître en cas de besoin. Tiens d'ailleurs à part lui, quels pokemon avait il emmené ?

Un coup de tonnerre fit sortir le pokemon volant de ses pensées. Il survolait la mer de Johto à présent, une violente tempête venait subitement d'éclater au dessus d'eux.  
A mesure que le Dragon Master approchait des Whirl Islands, il lui semblait que la tempête s'intensifiait.

Lance avait fait d'une des îles un de ses repaires quelques années auparavant, une grotte profonde et sèche dans laquelle coulait une source chaude.  
Arkéos suivait donc l'itinéraire qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand son maître se rendait sur cette île.  
Seulement en plein automne la mer était agitée et visiblement plus qu'à l'accoutumé ce soir là. 

Lance ordonna à Arkéos de voler un peu plus haut dans une tentative d'éviter les immenses vagues qui commençaient à se former. Le vent et la pluie lui cinglait le visage, l'empêchant de voir correctement.

« Arkéos, reste concentré ! Tu vas voler un peu plus vite, il faut qu'on atteigne l'île la plus proche pour se poser, ça devient compliqué de s'orienter! »   
« Euh maître, ça craint ! »  
« Reste concentré, tout ira bien ! »  
« ouais, l'eau c'est pas mon truc et- »

La communication fut rompue brutalement quand soudain le pokemon vira de bord pour éviter la foudre, se faisant, lui et son dresseur furent emportés dans un typhon et entraînés dans les eaux sombre de la mer.  
Dans sa chute, Lance eut le réflexe de rappeler Arkéos dans sa pokéball tandis qu'il envoyait Orage son léviator le récupérer en pleine mer.

Orage émergea quelques instants plus tard avec son dresseur accroché à l'une de ses nageoires dorsales coupantes, se blessant les mains.  
Même le serpent des mers avait du mal a rester tout à fait hors de l'eau tandis que de multiples siphons se formaient autour d'eux.

Malgré l'obscurité et la pluie battante, de ses yeux perçants Lance put distinguer les contours d'une île toute proche.  
Dans son élan pour atteindre un potentiel refuge il commanda à son léviator de plonger.

Orage lutta contre le courant avec force et mit toute son énergie dans l'effort pour passer au travers d'un énorme siphon qui aspirait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée vers le fond de l’océan.  
C'est avec peine que le serpent bleu réussit à se hisser sur la plage, laissant son maître descendre de son dos.  
Lance était complètement trempé, essoufflé et transi de froid, il rappela Orage dans son Hyperball avant de s'engouffrer dans la grotte qu'il avait repéré. Il s'affaissa sur le sol humide en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tenta de remettre ses idées au clair. Prenant en compte son environnement et ce qu'il pouvait faire dans l'immédiat, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas emporté l'hyperball de son dracaufeu en vérifiant que les sphères jaune et noires étaient bien restées accrochées à sa ceinture après son séjour forcé dans l'eau glacée.  
Se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir oublié son dracaufeu, le Dragon Master décida dans l'immédiat de faire appel à Sakor.  
Le draco apparut dans un flash de lumière rouge et vit tout de suite l'état de son maître.

« Maître ? » demanda t-il inquiet ?

« Sakor, lance-flamme » demanda mentalement Lance et essayant de ne pas claquer des dents.  
Le draco pencha sa tête sur le côté, hésitant.  
« dépêche ! » ordonna Lance en resserrant sa cape détrempée autour de lui.  
Le dragon bleu obéit et cracha un long de jet flammes d'une chaleur intense.

Cela ne dura qu'un court instant et Lance lui ordonna de recommencer plusieurs fois avant de ne plus donner d'ordre du tout.  
Sa tête tournait et ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Ni le froid ambiant ni les tremblements de son corps ne parvenaient plus à le maintenir éveillé tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'hypothermie.

Sentant le cœur de son maître ralentir de manière inquiétante, Sakor poussa un cri d'alerte.  
Orage répondit rapidement à l'appel de son camarade et tous deux se mirent d'accord, il fallait faire quitter les lieux à leur maître au plus vite.

Valaa se joignit immédiatement à leur opération et pris en charge de maintenir leur maître sur le dos de la léviator tandis que Sakor tentait de maîtriser la tempête sur leur passage avec ses pouvoirs.

La mer était déchaînée mais le draco tint bon. La petite équipe nagea le plus vite possible malgré les conditions, dans l'espoir d'atteindre un rivage quelconque.  
Valaa maintenait son dresseur éveillée comme elle le pouvait, en lui donnant de faibles décharges électriques quand elle le sentait glissé en dehors de son corps pourtant étroitement enroulé autour de lui.

Après ce qui leur parut un traversée interminable, une plage fut en vue. Orage mit ses dernières forces pour rejoindre la plage le plus vite possible.  
Elle s'échoua sur le rivage en poussant un grognement et se laissa tomber sur le sable.  
Les deux draco allongèrent leur dresseur et joignirent leurs cris à celui de la léviator.

Malgré le vent hurlant, le vacarme était audible à des kilomètres à la ronde, à tel point que bientôt un homme avec une lampe tempête s'approcha.  
Sa lampe se balançant au gré du vent éclaira soudain les écailles luisantes de la léviator qui gronda vers l'intrus, les deux draco enroulés autour de leur maître qui ne bougeait plus.

L'homme eut peur et se précipita en courant vers les lumières du village.  
Un moment plus tard il revenait en compagnie d'un homme musclé, pieds nus, dont la moustache ruisselait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Dylan ? 'sont pas en train de manger un cadavre ! C'est juste des pokemon sauvages venant trouver refuge sur la plage. » hurla l'homme, tentant de se faire plus fort que le vent qui hurlait.

« J'vous jure senseï ! Y a un mec derrière ce léviator ! »

L'homme à la moustache poussa un grognement et s'avança vers Orage qui grondait toujours. Il bomba le torse et hurla si fort que la léviator cessa de grogner, surprise.

« Bien ! Dégage maintenant, fais voir ce que tu caches derrières ta queue saleté de bestiole ! »

Orage était encore sous le choc pour pouvoir réagir convenablement alors Valaa prit les devants.

Elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur et poussa un doux cri tout en attrapant le bras de l'homme par la queue, elle le fit avancer vers là où Lance gisait.

L'homme moustachu se laissa faire puis plissa les yeux et avança son visage de sa lanterne.

« Oh bordel de m- »  
« Ah je vous avais dit senseï ! »  
« Toi ! Tu rentres fissa, préviens ma femme, on va avoir un invité ! »  
« mais »  
« discute pas ! J'moccupe des monstres aller file ! Go!go ! Go » hurla l'homme tandis qu'il s'agenouillait pour ramasser le jeune homme roux.

Les trois pokemon le regardèrent intensément.

« Quoi ?! Vous attendez quoi pour me suivre ? Qu'il pleuvent des magikarpes, aller les gars on a du pain sur la planche pour rafistoler vot' dresseur, il est pas beau à voir déjà, faudrait pas qu'il me claque dans les doigts ! »

xxxx

Cette nuit là, dans la petite maison de la Guérisseuse, un dracolosse ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil et lutta contre l'envie de partir maintenant tout de suite à la recherche de son maître qu'il sentait en danger.  
Mais il avait promis, et il veillerait à ce que Yellow ne fasse pas de choses inconsidérés pour partir à la recherche de son maître malgré son inquiétude qu'il savait qu'elle ressentait.  
Alors il poussa un soupir et posa sa tête sur le canapé dans lequel s'était endormit la petit blonde. Chuchu ayant apporté une couverture pour recouvrir sa maîtresse avant de se nicher près elle.

XXXXX

« Chérie ! Tu vas pas croire ce que j'ai trouvé sur la plage ! »

« Dylan est venu en courant à la maison, que s'est il passé ? Est-ce qu'il ... »

« Nan, ce pt'it gars et plutôt coriace on dirait, par contre il a pas choisit son jour pour faire trempette ha ! »

la femme posa son regard sur les trois pokemon qui suivait son mari.  
« Et ça ce sont ses pokemon je présume ? »

« Faut croire, mais j'connais pas grand monde qui possède des pokemon aussi rares que des draco, à part les cocos du clan d'dresseurs de dragons de Blackthorn, demain faudrait que j'demande à la gamine en charge du coin si elle le connaît tiens. »

« hm » approuva la femme avant de se retourner vers les pokemon, qui ne les avaient pas quitté d'une semelle.

« vous trois, ne vous en faites pas, reposez vous dans vos pokéballs, moi et mon mari on va bien s'occuper de votre dresseur soyez sans crainte. » affirma t elle en leur souriant.

Sakor, Valaa et Orage échangèrent un regard avant de décider de regagner leurs pokéballs respectives. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient tombés entre de bonnes mains.


	3. Chapter 3

Le bruit des vagues, un odeur de bois mouillé, et, un genre de ronflement.

Lance ouvrit ses yeux, cligna des paupières avant de vouloir se frotter le visage dans une vaine tentative d'émerger de sa torpeur.

« Débu ? Débugant ? » demanda une drôle de voix tout près de lui.

Il tourna sa tête lentement et se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit être à la peau gris violette.

« Débugant? » demanda un deuxième pokemon.

Le premier hocha la tête puis partit en courant.

Lance tenta de parler mais rien de très cohérent ne sortit de sa bouche. Il essaya alors de bouger, mais une fois de plus son corps refusa de lui obéir.

Une femme se précipita alors dans la pièce en faisant coulisser la porte et s'agenouilla près de lui.  
« Oh non mon garçon, reste allongé. Là, tout va bien tu es en sécurité ici. » dit elle en allumant une lampe non loin du lit.

Sa voix douce et calme le rassura malgré lui, il essaya de la regarder attentivement mais sa vision était embrumée.

« chéri, chéri réveille toi ! » chuchota t-elle en mettant des coups de coude à la forme affalé tout près.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, un des Débugant décida de mettre une claque à l'homme.

« Hein quoi !? Je dors pas, je dors pas ! » s'exclama t-il d' une voix forte qui fit grimacer la femme.  
« Baisse d'un ton ! »

« Désolé, désolé. Et comment va le p'tit gars ? »

Elle secoua la tête  
« Il vient de revenir à lui. Il ne devrait pas, je ne comprends pas vu son état. Il souffre encore d'hypothermie. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Il a dû rester dans la flotte un bon bout de temps avant qu'on le ramasse échoué sur la plage y a à peine quelques heures de ça. »

Le Dragon Master comprenait à moitié ce qu'ils disaient, il tourna la tête vers le couple et essaya de se concentrer sur leurs visages.  
Au prix de grands efforts pour faire fonctionner son cerveau correctement, il lui sembla identifier la personne.

« Madame … Shijima ?... » arriva t-il à articuler.

L'homme et la femme interrompirent leur conversation pour le dévisager, très surpris.

« Tu nous connais p'tit gars ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix bourrue.  
Sa femme lui imposa une voix moins forte d'un regard sévère et d'un geste de la main.

Lance tenta de bouger mais madame Shijima l'en interdit en posant une main ferme sur la pile de couvertures qui le recouvrait.

Lance soupira.  
« Faudra … penser à consulter... pour tes oreilles ... Chuck. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? »

La femme gloussa légèrement.

« Il a l'air de te connaître, mais à ça rien d'étonnant comme tu es Gym Leader mon cher mari. »

« Débu ? » demanda un des pokemon tandis qu'il rentrait dans la pièce en tendant un plateau sur lequel était posé un bol fumant.

« Ah parfait. Merci Thaïs » déclara la femme de Chuck tandis qu'elle prenait le plateau et le posait sur ses genoux.

Elle touilla le contenu du bol avec une cuillère, puis sans attendre, elle mit une de ses mains à l'arrière de la tête du Dragon Master puis de l'autre elle présenta le bol à ses lèvres.  
« Maintenant bois et dors. Tu iras déjà mieux demain avec ça. » Affirma t-elle.

Lance n'avait pas la force de la contredire et se laissa faire, ingurgitant le breuvage sans mal avant de se faire rallonger.  
Ses paupières devenant trop lourdes, il s'endormit rapidement.

« Laissons le dormir, il en a besoin. »

Chuck hocha la tête et suivit sa femme ainsi que les deux pokemon, il fit coulisser la porte et éteignit toute les lampes.

« Par le Gardien des Abysses, c'est quoi ce p'tit gars encore ? » marmonna le Gym Leader en lissant ses moustaches.

« Hm, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. S'il nous connaît c'est que c'est sûrement le cas, mais alors il y a bien un moment que je n'avais vu un visage comme le sien. »

« Mouais, je vais garder un œil sur lui. Je le cuisinerai un peu quand il sera sur pied. » Déclara Chuck en attrapant un coussin dans la pièce avant de retourner là où Lance dormait.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yellow ne dormit presque pas cette nuit là. Se réveillant en sursaut presque toutes les fois, pour se voir imposer de se rendormir par le regard inquisiteur du dracolosse qui ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle.

Bien sûr, Archie sentait que son maître allait se mettre en danger et il tentait de se convaincre que le peu de pokemon qu'il avait emporté avec lui avant de s'enfuir stupidement par la voie des airs, suffirait à le protéger.

Inquiet n''était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce que ressentait le gros dragon actuellement. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il filerai comme le vent pour rejoindre son maître et lui faire la leçon. Mais laisser la petite Yellow le sermonner à sa place était une idée plus que satisfaisante.  
« Il en a fait des choses stupides dans sa vie, mais ça, ça dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu voir ! » grommela t-il.

« Ton dresseur est bizarre. » confirma Chuchu d'une voix ensommeillée.  
« Il ne sait pas comment réagir avec ses semblables, il a oublié, ça reviendra bien assez vite. » expliqua le dragon orange.  
« N'empêche ma maîtresse s'inquiète trop pour lui ! »

Archie émit un petit rire en voyant avec une telle hargne la souris électrique prenait soin du bien être de sa dresseuse.

Yellow bougea alors dans son sommeil, contraignant les deux pokemon à faire semblant de dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Des ronflements sonores.

Lance se tourna dans son demi sommeil, un court instant il lui sembla entendre les ronflements d'un certain dragon orange. Il étira le bras pour tâtonner de sa main le côté du lit.  
« Archie ... » marmonna t-il en posant ses doigts sur quelque chose … de poilus.

Écarquillant ses yeux, tout à fait réveillé à présent, il retira vivement sa main. Son cœur battant la chamade. Il se rallongea et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

« HEIN !? Quoi qu'est c'est » Grommela Chuck en se grattant le ventre. Son regard se posa sur Lance qui semblait en difficulté.  
« Oh, ça va mon gars ? » demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Le Dragon Master inspira un grand coup en fermant très fort ses yeux.

Entendant la voix de son mari, la femme de Chuck entra bientôt, talonnée par ses deux pokemon.  
Elle évalua rapidement la situation, prit un coussin et s'agenouilla près du jeune homme roux.  
« Tout va bien, nous sommes là. » lui dit elle d'une voix douce.  
Elle posa une main sur son bras et Lance serra le poing pour éviter de réagir brusquement.

Il réussit à se calmer, tandis que le couple attendait patiemment sans dire un mot.

« Chuck » finit par prononcer le Dragon Master d'une voix éraillée.

« Ouaip ? » répondit celui-ci en se tournant vers lui.

« Ne refais plus JAMAIS ça. »

Le Gym Leader se gratta l'arrière de la tête.  
« Beh, j'ai pas fait grand chose, c'est toi qui m'a chatouiller la bedaine là ... »

Lance fit une grimace de dégoût.  
La femme de Chuck ne put contenir un gloussement.

« Tu vas mieux on dirait ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

« Je .. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier... »

« Commence déjà par venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous ! T'as que la peau sur les os mon gars ! Et j'ai faim ! » Déclara Chuck en se levant.

Lance découvrit qu'il ne portait plus ses vêtement mais d'autres qui ne lui appartenait pas, un large t-shirt noir et un bermuda bien trop large pour lui.  
Le voyant hésitant à se déplacer , madame Shijima demanda à ses débugants de le conduire dans la cuisine.

Les jeunes pokemon riaient et chantonnait tout en entraînant le Dragon Master dans la maison. Une fois dans la cuisine, ils l'installèrent sur un large coussin et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir avant de lui poser une grande couverture sur ses épaules.

« Là, tu seras mieux. Je t'en prie mange ! » Invita madame Shijima.

« Mange mon gars, faut reprendre des forces ! Et tu tiens à peine debout vu comment tes maigre c'est pas étonnant » déclara Chuck en posant une assiette sur la table devant Lance. »

« Lance, je m'appelle Lance. » Répondit le Dragon Master en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, agacé.

« Ah nous avons un nom ! » S'exclama Chuck en souriant.

« Lance … comme Lance de Blackthorn, le jeune homme roux qui s'était écraser contre la falaise de Cianwood ? » demanda l'épouse de Chuck, incrédule.

Lance sourit à ce souvenir.  
« C'était il y a si longtemps … mon premier vol sur le dos d'Archie. Mauvaise journée... » Se souvint Lance en secouant la tête.

« Alors c'est bien vrai, t'es Dragon Master maintenant. » déclara le Gym Leader, plus une confirmation qu'une question.

« Un titre qui me colle à la peau .. » répondit sombrement Lance en jouant avec sa cuillère.

« J'ai pas vu ta tête depuis quoi, plus de 10 ? 12 ans ans je dirai maintenant, les gars de Kanto on dit que t'avais fait du grabuge là-bas mais une bande de gamins aurait dézinguer l'Elite Four de l'époque.

Lance fit une grimace.  
« Disons que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu... Et on va dire que, j'ai été puni sévèrement pour mes actes. »

« Ouais, ton passé ça m'regarde pas. T'as pas l'air d'être un mauvais gars vu comment tes pokemon tiennent à toi ; c'qui m'intrigue c'est ce que tu faisais en pleine tempête la nuit dans la mer de Johto. T'essayais pas de mettre fin à tes jours quand même ? »

Lance eu un triste sourire.  
« Non, je ne suis pas un lâche, pas à ce point. »

« A la bonne heure ! » déclara Chuck avec un sourire.

« La mer n'est pas sûre en ce moment, les anciens disent que le Gardien des Abysses est en colère. » déclara pensivement madame Shijima.

« On se demande bien pourquoi ... » murmura Lance pour lui-même.

« Hm ? »

« Non rien … je disais que la tempête m'a pris par surprise. »

« Ah ça c'est sûr ! Tu allais où comme ça ? À la chasse aux dragons ? »

Le Dragon Master repensa à ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il décide subitement de partir de Viridian. En revoyant le visage confus de Yellow, l'air désapprobateur d'Archie enfermé dans sa pokéball, il eu un pincement au cœur.

« J'ai été stupide. Complètement stupide. » se blâma t il, en colère contre lui-même.

« Tu dis ? »

« Chuck, laisse le. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est encore tout secoué. » intervint madame Shijima en posant un main sur le bras de Lance.

Celui-ci eu un sursaut, sortant de sa torpeur il recula vivement, se tortillant sur son coussin.  
La femme retira sa main de stupeur et prit un air inquiet.

Lance inclina la tête bien bas.  
« Je vous prie de m'excuser, je … n'aime pas vraiment que l'on me touche.... »

« Ah ben ça … Alors heureusement que t'étais dans les vapes quand on t'a retiré tes vêtements tous trempés d'eau d'mer ! » Répliqua Chuck en plaquant une des ses larges mains sur la table basse.

« Chuck ... » dit Calmement son épouse.

« Ouaip, t'es un drôle de gars, je savais ça, tout mystérieux et tout qu'ils sont les dresseurs de dragons … »

« Chuck ... » répéta sa femme.

Lance commençait à avoir les joues rouges, il ne savait pas si c'était de l'agacement ou de la gêne.

« Ouais et puis ... » continua le Gym Leader avant de recevoir un féroce coup de coude. D'un geste du menton son épouse désigna le Dragon Master assit près d'elle.

« Désolé. » Dit il, sincère.

Lance tourna son regard vers lui et soupira.

« Ahem ! Ouais … moi et ma grande gueule. Désolé mon gars, je te rendrais tes affaires ce soir si elles sont sèches. » reprit le Gym Leader.

Sa femme secoua la femme.  
« Non, pas ce soir, j'ai quelques reprises à faire avant. » Elle se tourna vers Lance et lui afficha un large sourire « C'est une bien belle cape que tu as là, dommage qu'elle soit si abîmée et ce manteau rouge a besoin d'un bon raccommodage. »

Lance surpris, la regarda avec de grands yeux. 

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, ce ne sont que de vieilles affaires. »  
« Vieilles ou pas, tu as l'air d'y tenir, et j'insiste. »

Il ne sut quoi répondre et inclina la tête une nouvelle fois.

Parfait ! » dit elle en riant. « Si vous avez terminé, pourquoi n’emmènerais tu pas notre invité à la source chaude ? Je suis sûr qu'un bon bain chaud lui refait le plus grand bien ! » Dit elle en tournant la tête vers son mari.

« Excellent idée ! Voilà pourquoi tu es la tête et moi les muscles ! » plaisanta Chuck en éclatant de rire avant d'embrasser sa femme sur la joue et de se lever de table en étirant ses bras tout faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts au dessus de sa tête.

« Allez zou ! J't'embarque aux bains ! » dit il en se plantant devant Lance.

« Non, vraiment je- » commença Lance.

« Tu discutes pas ! Ce que femme veut…. bah, d'expérience j'te dis que vaut mieux pas la contrarier. » Il se baissa plus proche de l'oreille du Dragon Master et lui chuchota « fais pas le difficile, sinon elle t'obligera à faire bien pire, c'est une vraie terreur crois-moi ! »

Lance jeta un œil intrigué à la femme de Chuck qui fredonnait tout en débarrassant la table avec l'aide de ses pokemon.

« ça va faire 20 ans qu'elle me mène à la baguette, crois-moi sur parole, c'est pas ma femme pour rien. » continua l'homme moustachu.

« 21! » répliqua madame Shijima d'une voix sèche. « Aller, filez tous les deux avant que je ne vous y conduise moi même ! » continua t elle d'un voix autoritaire.

« Vite filons ! » s'exclama Chuck en attrapant Lance par l'épaule si fort qu'il le fit tomber.

« Oups désolé ! » s'excusa le Gym Leader avant d'emporter le jeune homme roux en le déposant sur une de ses épaules carrées sans attendre son accord et de partir de la pièce en courant presque.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Viridian City 

Yellow se regarda dans le miroir, ses yeux étaient cernés et ses cheveux tout en désordre.  
Elle poussa un gros bâillement avant de décider de se brosser les dents.  
Quelques minutes plus tard elle redescendait de l'étage pour trouver Archie face à un dilemme :   
rester sur le tapis du salon en essayant de ne pas détruire le canapé avec sa queue ou bien pousser le dit meuble le plus doucement et lentement possible afin de ramper vers l'entrée de la pièce qui donnait sur le couloir sans défoncer le cadre de l'entrée.

Yellow l'observa un moment, amusée.

« Ne bouge plus, je t'emmène dehors. » dit elle en riant.

Le gros dragon parut soulagé avant de disparaître dans son hyperball.  
La petite blonde ramassa l'objet jaune et noir. N'étant pas son propriétaire légitime, la ball ne pouvait pas revenir directement dans sa main.

Une fois sur la terrasse, Yellow s’emmitoufla dans son manteau marron et son écharpe rouge et jaune avant de boire une gorgée de sa tasse fumante.  
Archie mangeait avec appétit ce qu'elle lui avait préparé tout en reniflant l'air humide du matin. Il allait faire un temps gris toute la journée c'était certain.

Après son repas, le gros dragon s'assit en face de la petite blonde et demanda.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? » dit il dans la langue des pokemon.

« Pika... » soupira Chuchu en se tapotant la tête, un geste qui attira sa dresseuse.

« Hm ? Tu veux dire un truc Chuchu ? »

« Pi ! » s'exclama la souris électrique en secouant la tête vers le dracolosse.

« Oh excuse moi Archie, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu disais, je ne me suis pas concentrée... »

Le dragon orange plissa les yeux.

« Pika ! » s'écria Chuchu avant de partir en trombe dans la cuisine, pour en revenir quelques secondes plus tard, un gros feutre et un cahier entre les dents.  
Elle déposa les fournitures devant Archie qui s'empressa de les ramasser et décrire.

Fatigué ?

Yellow mit quelques instants à déchiffrer l'écriture du dracolosse.  
« Désolée Archie, je n'ai pas très bien dormi, j'ai un peu la nausée ce matin. »

le dragon orange griffonna autre chose et montra rapidement le cahier

pas grave, te reposer il faut. Je vais écrire sur ça, plus pratique en attendant toi que tu reprennes des forces pour telepathie. Alors on fait quoi ?

« On fait quoi ? Tu veux dire, est ce que je veux savoir où est parti Lance ? Oh que oui ! Je n'abandonne pas. »

Ok … et on commence par quoi ?

La petite blonde réfléchit un instant puis une idée lui vint.

« Etape 1, on finit notre petit déjeuner, étape 2 je prépare quelques affaires pour mon voyage, étape 3 je vais chercher quelqu'un, étape 4 on part à sa recherche. » déclara Yellow avec détermination.

Le dracolosse griffonna autre chose à la hâte.  
Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas attendre ? Il reviendra dans quelques jours si tout va bien.

Yellow finit de lire le message tout en se levant.

« C'est bien pour ça que je ne suis pas tranquille, tout ne va pas bien, il s'est passé quelque chose et toi aussi tu le sais ! Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était, tu es inquiet tout autant que moi, et ça j'arrive à le sentir. » répondit la Guérisseuse sur un ton de reproche.

« Pika ! » Ajouta Chuchu, comme pour appuyer ce que venait de dire sa dresseuse.

Archie soupira.  
« Grillé ... » grommela t-il avant d'accepter de retourner dans sa pokébal le temps que Yellow finisse de se préparer.

Une fois prête elle se munit de ses cinq pokéballs et ajouta celle d'Archie à sa ceinture avec les autres, l'obligeant à laisser Ratty son Rattatac à la maison.  
Elle ferma sa maison puis se dirigea vers la ville, les rues n'étaient pas très vivantes vu l'heure matinale mais Yellow croisa quelques dresseurs se dirigeant vers le chemin de la forêt pour aller à Pewter City sans doute.  
En tournant à l'angle d'une rue, elle poursuivit son chemin, absorbée par ses pensées elle percuta quelqu'un.  
La personne la retint par le bras avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Attention jeune fille ! » déclara la personne en souriant.  
« Ou-oui ! Désolée » bégaya Yellow en secouant la tête. Puis elle leva son visage vers la personne qui venait de l'aider.

« Green ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama t-elle avec soulagement.

« Hm, je pourrais te poser la même question, tu es tombée du lit ou quoi ? »

« J'ai pas vraiment dormi. » avoua la petite blonde.

Le Gym Leader de Viridian City fronça les sourcils.  
« Il s'est passé quelque chose. » 

C'était une affirmation.

La petite blonde se pinça les lèvres.  
« J'allais voir si Blue était là pour lui parler. »

« Blue ronfle encore comme un ronflex, elle a passé la nuit à jouer en ligne à je ne sais quel jeu débile encore. » rétorqua le brun en croisa les bras.

« Oh … »   
Yellow semblait déçue.

« T 'as un problème ? » demanda plus sérieusement Green.

Yellow soupira puis le regarda dans les yeux.  
« Il faut que je parle avec Silver. » dit elle avec un air sérieux.

Green ne posa pas plus de question, hocha la tête et l'invita à le suivre.  
Dans une zone dégagée il fit apparaître son roucarnage et invita la petite blonde à monter sur le dos du pokemon volant.

« Je t'emmène. Et coïncidence pour toi, j'allais justement rendre visite au prof' Elm à New Bark. Je pense que Silver devrait être dans le coin vu l'heure. »

Yellow lui sourit.  
« Oh merci Green ! »  
Celui-ci haussa les épaules puis commanda à son pokemon de décoller.

A peine une heure plus tard, il arrivèrent à New Bark Town.  
Le climat de la région de Johto était légèrement plus doux que celui de Kanto, New Bark Town profitant de l'abri des montagnes de Blackthorn et celles surplombant la route Victoire au loin.  
Green ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Il laissa Yellow seule vers sa destination un peu plus loin en ville.  
La maison de Gold.

Poussant le petit portail, elle réajusta son manteau et son écharpe avant de frapper à la porte.  
Elle attendit ce qui lui parut de longues minutes avant que quelqu'un lui ouvre la porte.

« Dimoret ? » questionna un petit pokemon noir à la collerette rouge reconnaissable, en tournant la tête de tout côté avant de lever les yeux sur Yellow.

« Dimoret ! » cria t il de joie en reconnaissant la petite blonde.

Yellow suivit le pokemon à l'intérieur en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Qui est-ce Dimoret ? » demanda une voix féminine en provenance de la cuisine.

« Euh c'est moi, Yellow » se présenta la Guérisseuse en rentrant dans la pièce.

Elle fut accueillit par la mère de Gold, occupée à préparer le petit-déjeuner, ainsi que de Silver, préparant la table.

« Yellow ? » dit il, l'air surpris.

« Salut Silver ! C'est toi que je voulais voir d'ailleurs » déclara la petite blonde en secouant la main et en lui souriant.

Silver se tourna vers la mère de Gold avec un petit air gêné. La femme répondit à sa question muette par un sourire bienveillant.

« Aller discuter dans le salon, je vais finir de tout préparer. Oh et,Yellow veux tu rester avec nous ? »

« Merci madame .. mais euh, j'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner » s'excusa la Guérisseuse en riant nerveusement.

Silver la conduisit alors dans le salon.  
« T''as fait une nuit blanche ou quoi ? T'as l'air d'un zombie. » dit il en croisant les bras.

« Bah on peut dire ça... »

« Ouais, y a un truc qui cloche. Hm bizarre j'ai pas reçu de messages de Blue, s'est passé quoi ? »

« Il faut que je retrouve Lance, tu peux m'aider ? » souffla Yellow après avoir expiré bruyamment.

Silver prit un air faussement choqué.  
« Sérieux il s'est encore barré celui-là ! Pff pas vraiment étonnant vu la période de l'année ... »

« Alors toi aussi tu sais ? » s'étonna la petite blonde.

Silver allait répondre quelque chose quand un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre à l'étage.  
Quelques instants plus tard un horde de pokemon dévalait les escaliers suivit de près par un Gold encore en pyjama.

« Silv' ? » demanda l'Eleveur en baillant largement.

Le rouquin soupira, exaspéré.  
« J'suis là le ronflex. »

Gold suivit la voix de son compagnon et déboula dans le salon en le taclant dans le canapé.

« Putain Gold ! » s'emporta l'Echangeur.

« Ha ? Tu t'rappelles ce que ma mère a dit ? Hm ? » demanda le brun en murmurant presque à l'oreille du roux devenu écarlate.

Yellow se racla la gorge « hem ! ... »

Gold sauta sur ses pieds immédiatement et chercha la source de la voix.

« Hey yo ! Yellow sama …. ça fait un bail ... » dit il nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Silver se releva, arrangea ses vêtements et partit rejoindre Yellow à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que j'disais moi déjà avant le débiloss débarque ? »

« Heum... » réfléchit Yellow un instant tout en essayant de sortir de sa tête ce qu'elle venait de voir. « Que c'était pas étonnant vu la période de l'année. »

« Ah ouais, il m'a fait le même coup quand je suis resté à m'entraîner avec lui une année. Il s'est barré pendant quasi 4 jours sans dire un mot et puis il est réapparut à l'endroit où on se planquait comme si de rien n'était. »

« Tu sais pourquoi j'imagine » dit Yellow en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre tous les gestes de gars là y a un moment déjà. J'imaginais que, comment dire, vu que toi et lui vous êtes un peu pareil, t'en saurais d'avantage plus facilement mais apparemment me suis planté. »

Yellow soupira lourdement.  
« C'est son anniversaire dans 4 jours. »

« Sérieux ? C'est juste pour ça qu'il s'est barré ? » S'exclama Silver agacé.

« Non, il y a autre chose mais je ne sais pas quoi, pas encore. »

« Mais quel abruti ! On dit qu'on devient plus sage avec le temps, lui plus il est vieux et plus il est débile. »

« Qui ça qu'est débile ? » Questionna Gold, assit nonchalamment sur le canapé, occupé à absorber le contenu d'une brique de jus de fruit.

« Pas toi. » répondit automatiquement Silver avec un geste de la main.

« L'autre Dragon Guy dont tu m'as parlé ? »

Silver leva les yeux au plafond.  
« Wow mais quelle perspicacité ! »

« Je sais oui. » affirma Gold, fier de lui.

Silver souffla avant de tourner sa tête vers la petite blonde.  
« Ok, tu veux le retrouver c'est ça ? Hm, ça va pas être simple mais la météo joue avec nous. » réfléchit le rouquin à voix haute.

« Ah cool un nouveau défi, j'adore ! On mange et on part direct, t'en pense quoi Silv', ça va être mortel ! » déclara Gold, plus qu'enthousiaste.

Silver fit une grimace et Yellow haussa les épaules.

« Je prends toute l'aide disponible car je sais que toute seule je n'y arriverai pas. »

« Oh yeah ! » s'exclama l'Eleveur en claquant dans ses mains avant de partir en trompe vers la cuisine.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance poussa un grognement. Il était à la fois agacé, soulagé et désemparé.

«HA … Y a rien de tel pour se remettre d'aplomb qu'un bon bain chaud nan ? » soupira Chuck en s'installant à l'autre bout du bassin, au grand soulagement du Dragon Master qui n'aimait absolument pas la proximité.

« Hm... » répondit il distraitement, l'esprit engourdit par la chaleur ambiante.

« Ouais en tout cas toi t'en a vraiment besoin mon gars. J'préfère l'eau froide d'habitude mais bon ma femme m'a chargé de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement d'attaque, alors tu m'auras sur le dos, pas le choix.

Lance poussa un énième grognement.

« Fais pas cette tête ! On a l'impression que tu t'es fais piétiner par une horde de léviator !   
« Si seulement ... » soupira le Dragon Master. Il ne serait pas dans cette situation embarrassante à se faire chaperonner comme un gosse par un couple plus que surprotecteur !

« Heh ? Plus sérieusement, si c'est pas trop indiscret, tu faisais quoi en pleine mer la nuit ? C'est pas la saison pour voyager à dos de pokemon dans le coin. » Demanda Chuck avec un air sévère qui lui faisait retrousser sa moustache.

Le Dragon Master réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.   
Pour ainsi dire il avait agit par instinct, novembre était une période qu'il détestait.

Non seulement elle annonçait l'hiver et le froid, mais elle lui rappelait aussi douloureusement qu'il était orphelin.  
Malgré toutes ses année à renier sa famille, à s'éloigner le plus qu'il pouvait de Blackthorn et des interactions humaines en passant sa vie avec ses pokemon en pleine nature, il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de vide l'envahir d'avantage à cette époque de l'année, le poussant à s'isoler même de ses propres pokemon dans une vaine tentative de ne plus rien ressentir du tout.  
La colère arrivait à noyer ses sentiments, mais ça c'était il y avait bien longtemps.

Et cette fois-ci , il avait tout simplement fuit, ne supportant pas que Yellow le voit dans cet état.

Chuck émit un grognement, feignant d'être désintéressé.

Lance soupira avant de répondre, pesant ses mots.  
« Disons que j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment. Dans un endroit où je sais que personne ne viendra me déranger. »

« Hm … l'homme se lissa les moustaches. « Pour un séjour de méditation tu aurais dû demander à Morty ! Le p'tit gars t'aurais autorisé l'accès à la Tour Carillon sans aucun problème. » Répondit Chuck en haussant les épaules.

Lance y songea un instant avant de secouer la tête.  
« Ecruteak est trop touristique... Je n'aime pas vraiment la foule à vrai dire. »

« Heh ? Ah bah je connais l'endroit qu'il te faut ici même à Cianwood, le sanctuaire de la falaise. C'est toujours calme là bas et les gens sont respectueux des zones sacrées. Y a pas de touristes, seuls les habitants connaissent l'endroit parce que c'est pas loin de notre cimetière. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? J't'emmène tout de suite après si tu veux. » proposa le gym leader.

Le Dragon Master lui répondit par un timide sourire avant d'incliner la tête, reconnaissant.

Une fois bien reposés, les deux hommes quittèrent les bains de la source chaude pour une promenade à travers la ville. Les habitants de Cianwood saluaient chaleureusement leur gym leader à leur passage, Chuck leur retournait leur salut par des sourires et des petits mots de sympathie.  
Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le flanc de la falaise, Lance leva la tête vers le sentier taillé à même la roche qui menait tout en haut.

« Ouaip, y a un peu de grimpette à faire mais ça nous fera du bien. » répondit l'homme musclé en voyant le jeune homme roux lever la tête.

Le Dragon Master hésita un instant à faire appel à un de ses pokemon puis reconsidéra les paroles de son aîné avant de lui emboîter le pas.

L'ascension dura plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait penser mais comme l'avait déclarer le maître d'arts martiaux, ça en valait la peine. La vue sur la mer de Johto était à couper le souffle.  
On voyait se dessiner sur l'horizon les îles des Whirl Islands et au delà un bout du continent.  
La falaise était battue par les vents mais le panorama était magnifique, la mer de Johto s'étirant à perte de vue tel une étendue aux nuances changeantes.

Chuck invita Lance à le suivre plus loin dans les terres, rejoignant rapidement un sentier traversant un bosquet ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un petit sanctuaire construit autour d'un bassin dans lequel s'écoulait une petite fontaine. L'atmosphère y était paisible et incroyablement relaxant, le gym leader n'avait pas mentit, c'était l'endroit parfait pour méditer. Un petit air de ressemblance avec la forêt de Viridian en prime.

Le maître en arts martiaux regarda son cadet se détendre instantanément, depuis que celui-ci s'était réveillé il avait remarqué que le jeune homme était nerveux, anxieux même et surtout plutôt dépressif.  
Sa femme l'avait bien remarqué aussi et comme toute bonne mère de 4 enfants elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur leur jeune invité.  
Il observa Lance s'approcher du petit autel sur lequel était placé la statue ancienne d'un pokemon volant.

« c'est une représentation du Gardien des Abysses. Vu qu'on dépend beaucoup de la mer ici à Cianwood, on essaie de toujours être dans ses bonnes grâces, après tout sa demeure serait quelque part sous les Whirls Islands paraît il. »

Le Dragon Master cessa d'avancer, rétractant la main qu'il avait tendu pour effleurer la statue.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama t-il en se retournant brusquement vers l'homme musclé.

Chuck fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme roux écarquiller les yeux, presque comme paniqué.  
« Oui ce sont les légendes du coin. Tout comme les légendes sur Ecruteak city, les mythes locaux tout ça ... »

Bien sûr Lance avait lut beaucoup d'ouvrages sur différents mythes et légendes des régions de Kanto et Johto et même sur d'autres régions, mais pour une raison qu'il lui échappait, la mention même de Lugia et du fait qu'il demeure dans les Whirls Islands le rendait nerveux.

« ça expliquerait bien des choses … Je savais bien qu'une puissance m'avait attiré ici en particulier... » murmura t il pour lui même avant de hausser la voix. « Dis-moi Chuck, toi ou quelqu'un aurait aperçut ce pokemon légendaire récemment ? »

« Hm … pas depuis des années. Surtout après les événement impliquant les gamins du prof' Chen, non, pourquoi ? » réfléchit l'homme musclé.

« Justement tu ne trouves pas ça étranges tous ces brusques dérèglements climatiques ? » Il fit un signe de tête en direction des Whirl Islands « Je connais bien ses îles pour y avoir séjourner assez longtemps, et subitement personne ne peut s'en approcher sans que la mer se déchaînent ... »

« Ouais, l'hiver approche, les eaux ne sont pas bonnes ; mais faut avouer que t'as p't'être raison, pas mal de pêcheurs évitent le coin depuis un bout de temps maintenant que tu m'y fais penser. Y a même un bateau porté disparu... J'pensais même quand on t'as retrouvé sur la plage que t'étais un de ces pêcheurs justement. »

« Quelque chose se prépare, je peux le sentir... Je n'aime pas ça... »

« Hm, ouaip, un gros ouragan pour bien marqué que l'hiver est là oui. »

Lance ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées, il continuait à fixer la statue.

Après un moment Chuck se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.  
« J'te laisse tranquille, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre viendra te chercher pour dîner. Et Lance ? »

Celui se retourna vers le maître en arts martiaux.

« Te volatilise pas hein. »

« Aucun risque, c'est ta femme qui a mes pokemon. » répondit le Dragon Master en secouant la tête.

« Ah ouais, pas faux, nan parce que si tu sautes un repas, c'est ma tête à moi qui va sauter ! » ria l'homme musclé avant de partir pour redescendre vers le village.

Le lieu redevint silencieux peu après son départ, aucun pokemon dans les parages, seul le son de l'eau ruisselant de la fontaine et le vent dans les feuilles troublait l'atmosphère.  
Le regard de Lance se perdaient dans la contemplation de la statue du pokemon légendaire. Si ancienne soit elle, elle était entretenue car très peu de végétation poussait dessus et la tête de l'oiseau semblait étonnamment propre et lisse, comme témoin du passage de nombreuses mains venue solliciter la bénédiction du Gardien des Abysses.  
Lance s'assit en tailleur devant la grande statue, espérant que ce pokemon pourrait peut être apaisé la tempête qui faisait toujours rage dans son cœur.

« Lugia... »

Au moment même où il prononçait ce nom, il lui sembla entendre le tintement de quelque chose, comme une cloche.  
Tendant l'oreille dans le silence le plus total, il resta très longtemps à guetter le moindre son. Mais aucun son similaire ne parvint à ses oreilles ; se convainquant que c'était sans doute son imagination, Lance continua alors à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Seul, coupé de ses pokemon, de toute autre présence parasite, il entama la longue descente dans ses souvenirs les plus enfouis.

XXXXXXXXXXX

New Bark Town, Johto.

Le trio de Dex Holders se mit en route rapidement. Enfin une fois Gold prêt et équipé, son sac à dos remplit à ras bord de provisions en tout genre.

« Soyez prudents les jeunes ! » hélà madame Hibiki du perron de sa maison entourée par une horde de pokemon.

Yellow lui sourit et agita sa main dans direction.

« T'inquiète m'man je suis avec eux ! » répondit Gold avec un clin d'oeil.

« Pf, vantard. » murmura Silver.

La Guérisseuse avait entendu et ne put contenir un petit rire.  
Elle suivit les deux garçons qui se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire.

« Oh bonjour Silver et Gold ! Vous venez nous aider de si bon matin, comme c'est aimable de votre part. »

« Désolé, on- »

« On vient pas pour bosser aujourd'hui Farouk, on a une mission ultra secrète à remplir ! » le coupa Gold

Silver lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'adresser à l'assistant.

« Est-ce que Crystal est déjà arrivée ? »

« Oh oui, miss Crystal est actuellement en train de discuter avec monsieur Oak. »

« Oak ? Comme »

« Green ? Il est toujours là ? »

La petite blonde confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Silver. Et... Gold » déclara Green en voyant le petit groupe marcher vers lui et Crystal.

« Yellow ! » s'exclama l'experte en capture pokemon avant d'étreindre la petite blonde.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de revoir Crystal ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Johto ? »

« Euh, je cherche quelqu'un... »

« Je pensais que tu pourrais peut être nous aider d'ailleurs » intervint Silver.

« Oh ? Oui bien sûr ! Par contre j'ai promis au professeur de l'aider à classer ses recherches alors je ne pourrais vous aider que d'ici ok ? »

« ça tombe bien, j'pensais justement que tu pouvais nous faire la communication avec Blue. »

« Blue ? C'est si grave que ça ? » demanda Crystal un peu inquiète.

« Disons qu'on cherche quelqu'un dur à localiser. »

« Ouais tu sais, le Dragon Guy machin truc avec qui Silver à passé quelques mois à bosser pour. » déclara Gold tout en faisant un bulle avec son chewing gum.

Crystal et Green lui jetèrent un regard mais celui-ci les ignora superbement.

« Oh vous cherchez Lance ? »

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Yellow, intriguée.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne malheureusement, j'ai entendu toutes sortes de choses à son sujet, la plupart grâce à Silver d'ailleurs et je sais surtout qu'il est un puissant dresseur de pokemon de type dragons. » Expliqua t elle.

« Bon on fait quoi, on attends qu'il ramène ses fesses ici où on part le débusquer ? » intervint Gold impatient.

« Tss, parle pas comme si tu partais à la chasse ! »

« ben c'est tout comme vu ce que vous dites. » dit il en haussant les épaules.

« Yellow ? Tu es sûr de vouloir le retrouver maintenant ? Tu ne préfères pas qu'il revienne à Viridian par lui même ? » déclara Green, intrigué.

La petite blonde secoua la tête.  
« Je dois le retrouver, je suis inquiète. Avant de s'enfuir, il m'a confié son dracolosse, quelque chose ne va pas. »

Green fut étonné mais ne le montra pas à Yellow.  
« Tu vas le retrouver. Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il t'a laissé son dracolosse. Surtout quand tu sais qu'il ne se sépare jamais de celui-ci en particulier, s'il y a un truc qui cloche toi seule pourra l'aider, je te fais confiance. »

Yellow lui sourit largement, heureuse qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

« Ouais puis elle ne sera pas toute seule, je serai là moi » déclara Gold d'une voix nonchalante en faisant un signe de la main.

Silver s'empressa de lui attraper sa casquette et de le frapper avec.  
« Pauv' débile, pourquoi faut toujours que tu l'as ramène ! » 

Gold ne perdit pas de temps et pourchassa le rouquin, partit précipitamment en sprint vers l’extérieur.

Green et Crystal soupirèrent à l'unisson, exaspérée.

« Je ferai mieux de les rattraper, bon euh .. à plus ! » déclara maladroitement Yellow avant de courir après les deux garçons.

« Yellow attends ! Je n'ai même pas ton numéro ! » s'exclama Crystal en levant brusquement.

Green lui attrapa la manche.  
« Appelle plutôt Blue, tu auras toutes les infos que tu veux. »

« Ah euh ok ... »

La petite blonde rejoignit rapidement les deux dresseurs à dos de dodrio, projetant de la poussière partout quand elle ordonna à Doddy de s'arrêter brusquement devant eux.

Une fois le nuage dissipé, elle retrouva Gold plaquant Silver au sol de tout son poids. Le rouquin se débattait furieusement mais visiblement Gold avait l'avantage. Yellow décida d'intervenir, ramassant la casquette de Gold, elle l'aveugla en la lui enfonçant sur la tête puis aida Silver à se relever.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » demanda t-elle à Silver qui reprenait son souffle tout en réarrangeant ses vêtements.

« Pas tout le temps heureusement, mais sérieux là j'en peux déjà plus et on n'a même pas dépassé la ville de Cherrygrove et faut encore qu'on aille jusque Violet City puis qu'on prenne la route 32 puis 33 en passant pas les Caves Jumelles et enfin atteindre la forêt d'Ilex puis on avisera si on prend la mer à Goldenrod City ou à Olivine, faudrait peut être même aller rendre visite à Morty tiens.

« Ah ouais quand même ! T'as prévu de nous faire faire un marathon dans tout Johto ou quoi ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi c'est toi qui déciderait de l'itinéraire hein ? » demanda Gold en se relevant.

« Parce qu'il sait comment Lance fonctionne, Si Silver pense qu'il se trouve dans les parages, alors il nous faut vérifier tu comprends ? » répondit Yellow un peu agacée.

Silver tira la langue à son camarade.  
« Et puis ça te fera un bon entraînement pour le pokéathlon. T'as insisté pour venir avec nous, et c'est pas toi qui me disais y a pas longtemps que tu manquais d'exercice ? »

« Ouais pas faux … Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attends, en route les gars ! … euh désolé Yellow, j'oublie souvent que t'es une fille et tout ... » dit il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avant de se mettre en route.

Le trio se mit en route définitivement, Yellow chevauchant Doddy son dodrio tandis que Silver s'accrochait à son corboss et que Gold montait son Typhlosion.

Il traversèrent rapidement les petits villages et les routes avant de faire une halte à Violet City.

Silver en profita pour demander des renseignement aux moines tandis que Gold et Yellow rendait visite à Flakner.

L'arène de Violet city était plus un nid d'aigle qu'une véritable arène au goût de Yellow.  
Elle prit la voie des airs grâce à Kitty son papillusion tandis que Gold l'accompagnait sur le dos de son démanta.

« Dis, il a fait quoi ce Dragon Guy pour que tu le poursuive comme ça ? Nan j'demande parce qu'à l'époque j'ai quasiment fait la même chose avec Silv' et maintenant lui et moi on est plus qu'ami et tout, mais Silv' est plutôt un mec réservé alors j'lui laisse du temps pour qu'il accepte tu vois …. » déclara Gold avec un grand sourire pour cacher sa gêne.

Yellow le regarda avec de grands yeux, surprise que son cadet soit si ouvert avec elle.  
Malgré son arrogance apparente et son manque de manière, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ce que tout le monde disait de lui : Gold avait le cœur sur la main et n'hésitait jamais à être franc avec ses sentiments.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de lui donner une réponse.  
« Je ne le poursuis pas, enfin pas cette fois. J'essaie de le retrouver plutôt, j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne va pas bien et qu'il peut lui arriver quelque chose et ça, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

« Wow, c'est sérieux entre vous deux alors ? Silv' à pas l'air comme ça mais je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à ce type, visiblement il est pas le seul, enfin sauf que toi c'est carrément le grand amour. »

« Q- QUOI ! » bredouilla la petit blonde, incrédule.

« Pf, fait pas ta timide. T'as beau être plus vieille que moi, j'suis pas complètement débile non plus, l'amour ça me connaît. » répondit il avec un clin d'oeil.

Yellow devint toute rouge, ses joues la brûlait tellement qu'elle crut que de la vapeur s'échappait de sa peau.

« Gold ! Que me vaut ta visite ? » s'exclama un jeune homme en venant à leur rencontre.

Les deux Dex Holders posèrent un pied sur la plateforme et rappelèrent leur pokemon dans leurs pokéballs.

« Yo Falkner ! Ça fait un bail ! »

Le jeune homme dont les mèches rebelles retombaient sur son visage inclina la tête.

« Tu me présentes ? »

« Ah ouais, voici Yellow, elle vient de Viridian City à Kanto, c'est une Dex Holder comme moi » déclara fièrement Gold en pointant son pouce vers lui-même.

« Bonjour, ravie de te connaître ! » déclara Yellow avec un grand sourire en enlevant son chapeau laissant flotter ses longs cheveux blonds au vent.

Falkner s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et l'embrassa.  
« Moi de même jeune demoiselle. »

La petite blonde se sentit à nouveau gênée, ses joues furent à nouveau toute rouge.

« Oh du Calme le tourtereau ! J'essaierai même pas de flirter avec ma collègue si j'étais toi. »  
Gold s'approcha de Falkner et lui dit tout bas :  
« j't'aurais prévenu si subitement tu vois débarquer un ouragan avec des griffes et tout genre dragon en furie à ta porte. »

« Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? » demanda celui-ci en haussant un sourcil.

« Ah mon pauvre, faut vraiment que je t'explique tout. Le cœur de la miss ici présente est déjà pris, désolée mec. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que – Hey ! Attends une minute, c'est un geste de courtoise que d'embrasser la main d'une demoiselle ! Ça n'a rien de romantique ! » s'exclama Falkner, agacé par les insinuations de Gold.

« Ouais c'est ça, arrête ton baratin dresseur d'oiseaux ! De toute façon on est pas venu pour des histoires de cœur mais pour affaire. »

« Gold. »

« Ouais, ça urge visiblement alors j'me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être nous aider comme tu bosses pour la police et tout. »

« Gold ! » Répéta Yellow plus fort cette fois-ci.

Ce dernier tourna sa tête dans sa direction.  
« Hein quoi ? »

La petite blonde soupira.  
« Je peux me débrouiller toute seule tu sais, au départ je voulais juste que Silver m'aide à établir une carte de la région avec ce qu'il sait pour faire les recherches, il a une très bonne intuition pour ce genre de chose. »

Gold fit mine de bouder  
« Hmpf, y en a toujours que pour lui de toute façon. Même Crystal ! »

« Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, hey oh, redescends un peu sur terre s'il te plaît ! »

« Pardonnez moi t'interrompre votre petite querelle mais j'aimerai comprendre ce qui se passe et surtout la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venus à mon arène. » Demanda Flakner en s'interposant entre les deux.

Yellow secoua la tête.  
« Oui, désolée. Je recherche quelqu'un … Silver à pensé que peut être tu l'aurais vu passer dans le ciel ou que tu pouvais nous aider. »

« Je vois, quel genre de personne ? »

Un bruit de battement d'ailes suivit d'une bourrasque interrompit leur conversation Silver débarqua sur la plateforme en lâchant la patte de son corboss, l'air plutôt contrarié.

« Yo Silv' ! » s'exclama joyeusement Gold. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Ça fait des plombes que je vous attends en bas. »

« Désolée. » s'excusa maladroitement Yellow.

Silver fronça les sourcils puis fusilla Gold du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? »

« Mais rien, oh du calme Silv' ! » répondit Gold en mettant ses mains paumes en avant.

« Heureux de te revoir Silver. » Salua le Gym Leader

Silver lui rendit son salut en hochant simplement la tête.

« A ce que j'ai cru comprendre vous trois vous êtes à la recherche de quelqu'un ? »

« Oui c'est exact, tu n'aurais pas vu passer au dessus de ta ville un grand ptera y a environ un ou deux jours ? »

Falkner réfléchit un moment.

« Hm, un ptera ? »

Silver sortit son pokédex, pianota quelques instants sur l'appareil puis montra l'écran au Gym leader.  
« ça. Un pokemon préhistorique volant avec la peau grise. »

Falkner examina de près l'image avant de secouer la tête.  
« Non désolé. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu, les moines de la tour Chétiflor m'ont dit la même chose. »

« De toute façon, je pense que personne n'a pu le voir, Arkéos vole très vite et il était déjà tard quand il s'est envolé.

« Arkéos ? » releva Falkner, intrigué.

« C'est le nom du pokemon » expliqua Yellow.

« Vous cherchez un dresseur alors, l'un d'entre vous n'a t-il pas un pokemon semblable ? »

« Si, senior Red, mais c'est pas lui qu'on cherche » intervint Gold.

« Je peux savoir son nom ? » Demanda Falkner.

« Ouais, c'est- comment il s'appelle déjà le Dragon Guy ? » déclara Gold.

Silver le saisit vivement par le col et lui murmura à l'aide.

« Abruti ! Garde ta langue dans ta bouche pour un fois ! Falkner bosse avec la police, et j'ai pas vraiment envie que les autorités le choppent tu piges ? »

« Oh ? Sans dec' tu protèges un criminel ? Pff, ça ne m'étonnes pas vraiment, entre criminels on se comprend . »

Cette remarque ne plut pas du tout à Silver mais il se retint de tout geste ou commentaire comme il voyait Yellow et Falkner les observer curieusement.

« Tu fermes ton clapet et tu me laisses expliquer ok ? »

Gold avala sa salive face au regard menaçant de son meilleur ami et hocha rapidement la tête pour confirmer.

Silver se redressa et s'avança vers Falkner.

« J'me doute de la réponse mais, je pourrais jeter un coup aux fichiers internes de la police, avec ta permission bien sûr. »

«Pourquoi demander si tu connais déjà la réponse? J'admets que vous deux vous êtes des héros nationaux et tu as prouvé à maintes reprises être quelqu'un de bien Silver, mais ces données sont confidentielles, même avec mon accord j'ai bien peur de refuser ta requête.

« Je comprends. »

Le rouquin étira ses lèvres puis haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas merci de ton aide. On ne va pas te prendre d'avantage de ton temps, on a des recherches à mener. »

Yellow plissa les yeux, ce n'était pas du genre de Silver d'abandonner si vite.


	5. Chapter 5

Une fois de nouveau sur la route, ils décidèrent de marcher un moment puis de s'arrêter dans une clairière aux abords de la route 33 pour déjeuner.

Yellow s'assit près de Silver tandis que Gold s'occupait de tous les pokemon en leur distribuant à manger.

« Dis, ce dont tu as parlé avec Falkner tout à l'heure ... »

« Oh ça... c'était une manière de lui dire que j'avais piraté sa base de données. »

« Quoi !! » s'indigna la petite blonde.

Silver la regarda et esquissa un sourire.

« Attends tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on était juste venus à Violet City pour bavarder avec le Gym Leader du coin et rendre visite à quelques connaissances. Sérieux Yellow, tu côtoies depuis assez longtemps ma sœur pour savoir ce que l'on sait faire. Quoique Blue est largement plus balèze que moi pour trafiquer la technologie... »

« Ben euh c'est à dire que …. »

« N'en parle pas à l'autre tête brûlée s'te plaît. Il ne comprendrait pas de toute façon. »

« Mais Silver ... »

« On ne change pas ses petites habitudes faut croire » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui sourit.

« D'une certaine façon j'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais pour Lance. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as effacé les données que tu as pu trouver à son sujet c'est bien ça ? » demanda t-elle.

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, étonné.

« T'es plus perspicace que je le pensais ! »

Elle gloussa.

« Je sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi, et lui aussi t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Même s'il ne te le diras jamais directement. Et puis d'une certaine manière, vous vous ressemblez. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? »

« Oh des tas de choses … quand on commence à faire attention, à observer attentivement alors tout devient clair. »

Silver l'a regarda avec un drôle d'air.

« Mouais, si tu le dis.... »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé dans les données de la police ? » demanda t-elle après un moment, curieuse.

« Il a toujours un avis de recherche sur sa gueule, pour activisme et terrorisme sur Kanto … apparemment y a que la Police Interne je sais pas quoi qui a le droit d'essayer de le chopper, genre brigade spéciale et tout. Les autres flics ont ordre de ne rien faire et de les avertir s'ils le croise. »

Yellow fit une grimace

« Je vois ... »

« Enfin ça c'était avant que je lâche un petit virus informatique dans le pc de Falkner. » déclara Silver en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

La petite Guérisseuse ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi penser.

Elle savait que ce que Silver avait fait était mal, mais d'un autre côté elle lui était reconnaissante. D'une certaine façon ils protégeaient tous les deux le Dragon Master mais à leur manière.

« Yo les potos ! Vous parlez de quoi ? » demanda Gold faisant soudain irruption en s'asseyant entre eux deux.

« Rien qui ne concerne ton âge mentale. » Répliqua Silver.

« Hey ! »

« Silver ! » Déclara Yellow sur un ton de reproche.

Celui-ci tourna la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Ok, ok, j'y suis allé un peu fort... »

« Ah merci Yellow ! Alors de quoi vous papotiez pendant que je nourrissais la bande de goinfres qui nous sert de pokemon hm ? »

« De celui que je veux retrouver. »

« Ah bah oui j'suis bête ! Faut pas que j'oublie pourquoi on cavale dans tout Johto moi. »

« Ah tu vois ! C'est toi qui le dit. »

Gold fit la moue.

Une fois leur déjeuner terminé, ils poursuivirent leur trajet sur la route 32 sans rencontrer le moindre incident, passèrent devant le centre pokemon avant d'emprunter le chemin menant vers les caves jumelles.

Afin d'éviter de perdre du temps inutilement en se battant avec les dresseurs de passage et les pokemon sauvages, Silver décida de sortir son léviator rouge.

Le serpent de mers chromatique était de mauvais poil et intimida rapidement tous ceux qui croisèrent leur route en rugissant, affichant son humeur.

« Faut vraiment que j'en parle avec Lance... » maugréa le rouquin.

« Hm ? » demanda Yellow qui tentait de dessiner, assise sur le dos de son dodrio.

« Mon léviator. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas entre lui et moi … j'sais pas comment expliquer. » répondit l'Echangeur.

Yellow coinça son crayon derrière son oreille.

« Tu devrais lui en parler oui, je suis sûre qu'il trouvera pourquoi. »

« Ouais, le sien c'est un vrai monstre et pourtant il lui mange dans la main sans lui croquer de doigts ! Sérieux je sais pas comment il fait. »

La petite blonde ria doucement.

« Pt'être que tes pas doué avec les trucs à écailles Silv. » répliqua Gold en haussant les épaules.

« Parle pour toi, t'as jamais élevé de dragons ! »

« Pas encore. » répliqua Gold avec un clin d'oeil. « Mais ça saurait tarder. »

Arrivés à la sortie des caves jumelles, il se mit à pleuvoir.

Ils parcoururent la route 33 en courant sous la pluie dans le but de trouver un abri rapidement.

Silver décida de ne plus suivre la route et s'enfonça dans un bosquet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? On va pas à Azalea ? » cria Gold.

« Suivez moi, j'ai une planque dans le secteur. »

Yellow agrippa son chapeau de paille détrempé et suivit le rouquin sans demander son reste. Gold la talonna de près, son Typhlosion n'appréciant pas du tout d'avoir son pelage mouillé.

Ils arrivèrent devant un flanc de colline, un enchevêtrement de lianes et de branchages dissimulait une petite caverne.

L'aligatueur de Silver retint les lianes tandis que les trois dresseurs pénétraient dans la petite grotte.

L'abri était aménagé pour deux personnes maximum avec un coin pour dormir, un autre pour préparer les repas et faire un feu.

Les trois dresseurs se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie et du vent en attendant une accalmie. Ils rentrèrent tous leurs pokemon dans leurs pokéballs pour libérer le plus de place possible.

Gold siffla.

« Chouette planque Silv ! T'as trouvé ça quand ? »

« Pas trouvé, j'ai construit ça quand tu veux dire. »

« t'es sérieux ? »

Silver hocha la tête avant de recroqueviller ses longues jambes contre sa poitrine, Yellow serrée de la même façon à sa gauche et Gold à sa droite.

« Pas très longtemps avant de te rencontrer d'ailleurs » expliqua t-il en voyant les yeux curieux de Gold le fixer intensément.

« Ah ouais quand même, ça fait un bail. »

Il hocha simplement la tête.

Une fois l'averse terminée, ils quittèrent les lieux. Silver prenant soin de cacher son repaire de la même manière qu'il l'avait trouvé, aidé de ses pokemon.

Ils pressèrent le pas, le soleil déclinant vers l'ouest quand ils arrivèrent en ville.

« Ah Azalea … le nid des pokemon insectes ! » déclara Gold en respirant l'air avant de pénétrer dans le centre pokemon suivit de ses camarades.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_île de Cianwood, mer de Johto_

La tête dodelinant dangereusement vers l'avant, Lance finit pas s'assoupir dans sa position de méditation.

Son sommeil fut troublé de visions et de rêves étranges, tous avaient un élément récurrent : l'eau.

La pluie et le vent sifflait à ses oreilles tandis que la tempête s'intensifiait autour de lui. Sa cape claquait furieusement dans la tourmente des éléments, la mer menaçant de l'engloutir à chaque instant, il serra d'avantage ses doigts autour des nageoires tranchantes de son léviator, se blessant.

Il ne s'en souciait pas, sa seule préoccupation était de poursuivre le pokemon qui nageait rapidement près de la surface, ses grandes ailes comme une ombre en dessous du léviator, seuls les yeux luisant du pokémon gigantesque lui indiquait sa position.

Un geste brusque de la créature et une vague plus haute que les autres le submergea bientôt.

Puis ce fut le néant.

Une autre rêve lui remémora de douloureux souvenirs enfouis : le jour où son grand-père l'avait forcé à affronter son propre père sans le savoir.

La scène tragique se déroulait à nouveau devant ses yeux mais cette fois-ci, il en était le spectateur et non le participant direct. Voyant sa version de lui-même enfant, terrifié et à la fois si enragé.

Alors il revit son père tomber dans le lac avec ses pokemon blessés et KO ; l'eau du lac cessa bientôt de s'agiter sous le regard impuissant de l'enfant, Lance n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, poussa sa version de lui enfant et plongea à son tour dans les eaux noirs dans une vaine tentative de retrouver son père disparut.

Il vit une main pâle couler vers le fond du lac. Lance nagea le plus rapidement possible, mais ses efforts semblait inutiles.

L'eau trouble l'aveugla rapidement, l'eau remplaçant l'air dans ses poumons à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs.

Le besoin d'air se fit sentir rapidement mais quelque chose l'entraînait toujours plus profond.

Le néant l'enveloppa, le laissant seul se noyer lentement...

Il se réveilla brusquement, sa poitrine encerclée par de gros bras musclés. Une vigoureuse tape dans le dos finit par le sortir réellement de sa torpeur.

Le Dragon Master tomba à genou, soutenant son propre poids difficilement, il recracha vivement un liquide qui lui laissa un goût amer et salé dans la bouche.

_De l'eau de mer._

« Ben mon gars ! Un peu plus et tu mourrais là en t'étouffant ! » S'exclama Chuck en l'aidant à se redresser.

Il lui administra une autre claque dans le dos, obligeant Lance à tousser à nouveau comme s'il allait littéralement recracher ses poumons.

« t'as mangé un truc et t'a avalé de travers c'est ça ? » demanda le Gym Leader inquiet.

Lance secoua la tête tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« J'étais … en train ... de me noyer. » croassa t-il difficilement.

« Hein ? Comment ça tu te noyais ? On est pas au bord de la mer, t'es sur la terre ferme là ! C'est pas possible. » Intervint Chuck en secouant la tête.

Lance tenta de se relever mais vacilla légèrement, obligeant Chuck à l'attraper par l'épaule.

« Toi, demain j't'emmène voir l'herboriste, il saura quoi faire. En attendant je te ramène à la maison. »

Lance ne protesta pas quand le maître d'arts martiaux le porta presque jusqu'à chez lui.

Encore nauséeux, il se laissa allonger dans le canapé.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda madame Shijima à son mari tandis qu'il déposait le Dragon Master dans le canapé et le recouvrait d'une couverture.

« J'crois qu'il mangera pas ce soir. » répondit il avant d'entraîner sa femme dans la cuisine pour lui parler. « Je sais pas si le p'tit gars à des dons de médiums mais quand je suis venu le chercher pour dîner, il était en pleine transe. C'était bizarre, de loin comme ça on aurait dit qu'il dormait profondément mais quand je me suis approché, je sais pas, c'est comme si il faisait de l'apnée ou un truc dans le genre et tu aurais vu sa tête ! Il passait vraiment un sale quart d'heure je peux te le dire. »

« C'est très inquiétant ce que tu me racontes là. »

Chuck acquiesça

« Pour sûr ! J'ai dû le réveiller et quand il a enfin reprit conscience il m'a dit qu'il était en train de se noyer ! J'y pige rien. »

« Hm, peut être qu'il a le contre coup de ce qui lui est arrivé avant qu'il s'échoue sur la plage, mais que maintenant ? »

« Possible. Dans tous les cas, j'l'emmène voir l'herboriste demain matin, faut qu'il l'examine. »

« Je suis d'accord, on ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état. »

Leur conservation fut interrompue par des bruits de pas suivis d'un bruit mat de quelque chose heurtant et roulant sur le sol.

Le ballon finit sa course aux pieds du Gym leader qui le ramassa en fronçant les sourcils.

Un des debugant passa timidement sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Et tu comptais faire quoi avec ça ? Hm ? C'est pas le moment de jouer, laisse notre invité se reposer enfin !» Demanda Chuck en haussant le ton.

Alors la silhouette du Dragon Master apparut derrière le petit pokemon.

Lance jeta un regarda noir vers le Gym Leader, allait répliquer quelque chose pour défendre le pauvre pokemon mais se cramponna au cadre de la porte, soudainement victime de vertiges.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, la femme de Chuck prit les devants, elle retroussa ses manches, prit le ballon et la main du petit pokemon et l'incita gentiment mais fermement à aller jouer dans une autre pièce, elle se saisit du plateau qu'elle avait déjà préparé puis elle s'avança vers le Dragon Master d'un pas déterminé.

Celui-ci recula maladroitement jusqu' à s'asseoir sur le canapé en basculant presque en arrière. L'épouse du Gym Leader se retourna vivement et s'apprêtait à fermer les lourdes portes coulissantes de la pièce lorsqu'elle déclara à son mari :

« Je m'en charge, toi va t'occuper des pokemon. »

Chuck n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle lui claquait les portes au nez avec une force à peine croyable pour une petite bonne femme. Elle revint alors vers son jeune invité et l'observa d'un œil critique en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Bien. »

Elle versa un peu du contenu de la carafe dans un verre et le tendit à Lance qui le prit avec hésitation.

« Bois, c'est du jus de baie. »

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il finisse son verre avant de le lui rependre. Elle déballa une barre chocolatée et répéta son geste.

Lance ne broncha pas et exécuta l'ordre silencieux de cette femme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux une seconde. Il avala la dernière bouchée en déglutissant difficilement.

Elle lui tendit une nouvelle barre et attendit qu'il finisse de manger.

Satisfaite, elle posa le plateau un peu plus loin et s'assit sur la table basse directement en face de lui en croisant les bras.

« Tu es en état d'hypoglycémie jeune homme, tu ne manges pas assez c'est évident. Aussi le jus de baies et les barre protéinées que je t'ai fais avaler devrait te caler pour la soirée. C'est moi qui les fabrique, ça fait parti de la base du régime d'entraînement de mon mari alors tu n'as pas à craindre un empoisonnement. »

Lance ne dit rien mais soutint son regard. Cette femme ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur mais quelque chose dans son regard hurlait à son intuition de se méfier.

« Quelque soit le mal dont tu souffres, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Si la méditation peut effectivement apaiser ton esprit, ton corps lui à besoin de rester en forme. Et visiblement ce n'est pas le cas actuellement, regarde toi, tu es pâle et maigre pour quelqu'un de ta taille ! Ce n'est pas étonnant que mon mari t'es retrouvé à moitié mort sur la plage, Lance de Blackthorn. »

Il plissa les yeux.

« Oh ne me fais pas ses yeux là ! J'en sais suffisamment sur toi jeune homme. Aussi je préviendrai ta cousine dès demain matin que tu te trouves à Cianwood. »

« Ne l'a mêlez pas à ça, ça ne la concerne absolument pas. »

« Oh bien sûr que si. Comment crois tu que l'arène de Cianwood fonctionne t-elle si bien hm ? Je vais te le dire : c'est moi qui supervise tout. Le Gym Leader c'est effectivement bien mon mari mais c'est moi qui gère tout le reste, aussi la paperasse administrative que la logistique et les relations avec les autres Gym Leaders de la région, comme il le dit si bien : c'est lui les bras et moi la tête. »

Lance croisa les bras et tourna la tête, contrarié.

« Durant ton séjour ici, tu es sous ma responsabilité. Que tu sois majeur ou non ne change rien, tu es ici chez moi et j'apprécierai que tu respectes cela. En tant que membre du Clan de Blackthorn je suppose que ton éducation est irréprochable en ce qui concerne les protocoles et les traditions. »

Lance inclina la tête respectueusement, résigné.

_Effectivement elle en savait beaucoup... Et il détestait ça !_

« Parfait ! Je vais te laisser te reposer dans ta chambre. Demain matin je viendrai te chercher.

Il était quasiment impossible de discuter avec cette femme. Son apparence de petite femme au foyer toute souriante ne laissait absolument pas imaginer qu'elle menait sa famille à la baguette, il comprenait les avertissements de Chuck à présent !

Et effectivement le lendemain elle ne lui laissa aucun échappatoire. Elle campait déjà devant la porte de la chambre quand Lance se décida à aller à sa rencontre, elle lui laissa le temps de s'habiller et de manger quelque chose avant de l'entraîner par le bras.

Gentiment mais fermement tout de même, sa poigne était impressionnante, presque effrayante même.

Cela lui rappelait une certaine petite blonde...

Ils patientèrent peu de temps dans l'officine avant qu'un homme portant dans ses bras un caratroc ne vienne au comptoir.

« Bonjour madame Shijma, en quoi puis je vous aider aujourd'hui ? » demanda t il tout souriant.

« Bonjour Simon ! Je suis venue te voir car je pense que tu peux nous aider, je ne viens pas pour moi mais pour ce jeune homme. » répondit elle en faisant un geste de la main vers Lance qui se trouvait derrière elle.

L'herboriste haussa un sourcil en observant Lance plus attentivement.

« Que puis je pour vous ? »

« Il est sujet à des vertiges, un manque d'appétit et une petite dépression je dirai » déclara madame Shijima à sa place.

Le Dragon Master se retint de lui lancer un regard noir et se contenta de prendre un air pincé à la place.

_Elle me traite vraiment comme un de ses enfants..._

L'herboriste se frotta le menton.

« Hm, petite baisse de moral peut être ? »

« Ouais c'est ça... » grommela Lance.

« Vous ne dormez plus ou peu ? Faites des rêves étranges ? »

_Quelle perspicacité ! Rien qu'à voir ma tronche, n'importe qui devinerait que j'ai le sommeil agité._

« Lance ? Tout va bien ? » demanda soudainement madame Shijima, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Je vais bien merci. Pas la peine d'aller voir quelqu'un. Sincèrement je vous suis reconnaissant de tout ce que vous faites pour moi mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'utilité d'aller voir un pseudo médecin. » répliqua t il sèchement, ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps.

« Herboriste, pas médecin » déclara le gérant de l'officine. « Vu votre état de stress, je pense que vous avez besoin qu'on vous aide jeune homme. »

Lance s'avança vers le comptoir et plaqua ses mains contre le rebord en bois vernis.

« Je doute que vos plantes et vos potions me soulage d'une quelconque façon. Voyez vous, j'ai un organisme qui rejette la majorité des médecines modernes ou naturelles. Et j'ai maintenant suffisamment d'expérience avec les potions et autres drogues pour vous affirmer que rien ne marche véritablement pour moi, donc je doute que vous puissiez m'aider. »

L'herboriste recula vivement et son caratroc tomba vers l'avant.

Lance le rattrapa de justesse et déposa délicatement le pokemon sur le comptoir. Celui-ci le regarda de ses petits yeux brillants avant d'étirer ses tentacules vers son visage et de l'agripper pour lui faire un câlin.

L'effet de surprise passé, le dresseur de dragons prit le pokemon dans ses bras et commença à lui gratter le cou.

Le pokemon à carapce émit un petit cri de joie.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Totoc a peur des étrangers d'habitude, je ne comprends pas. » s'exclama l'herboriste.

« les gens n'aiment pas son apparence et son odeur de plantes médicinales, votre pokemon le ressent alors il se méfie, de peur d'être blessé à son tour. » répondit Lance tout en reposant le pokemon sur le comptoir.

« Comment est-ce que ? »

Lance soupira.

« Longue histoire. Pour faire court, je comprends les pokemon, leurs émotions … je peux lire leurs pensées. » expliqua t il en soupirant, las.

« J'ignorais que tu possédais un tel don ! » s'exclama madame Shijima en se tournant vers lui. 

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire lors d'une banale conversation: hey au fait, je sais que ça va vous paraître glauque mais j'arrive à communiquer avec les pokemon. Et oh, je peux aussi lire leurs pensées et les soigner. » dit il, sarcastique.

« Je suis conscient d'avoir un profil atypique, inutile de faire étalage de mes capacités à la moindre occasion. »

« Tous les dresseurs de talent le font. » déclara t elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Lance lui rendit son sourire d'avant de se tourner vers l'herboriste.

« Donc, comme je disais, je pense que vous ne pourrez pas m'aider. »

« Pas si sûr, que dites vous de l'hypnose ? »

Le Dragon Master soupira.

« Non. Vous avez cinquante pourcent de chance de vous retrouver cloué à terre avec violence et cinquante pourcent de chance que ça ne marche pas. Voilà pourquoi c'est hors de question. » répondit il sèchement.

« Intéressant, vous avez un alter ego maléfique ? »

Lance eut un petit rire sinistre.

« J'ai eu ma dose de possession grâce à une experte en la matière, donc non. »

« De mieux en mieux, votre cas est tellement unique ! »

« N'insistez pas ! » gronda t-il en serrant les dents.

Sur ces paroles il sortit brusquement de l'officine, en rage.

Madame Shijima le retrouva peu de temps après, un paquet à la main.

Lance l'avait attendu, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le retrouverait facilement s'il décidait de partir. Et surtout parce qu'il craignait ce dont elle pouvait être capable.

« Simon a été assez aimable pour t'offrir quelques petites choses, même si tu penses que ça ne marchera pas d'après tout ce que tu nous a raconté. »

Il était adossé contre le mur du bâtiment, son regard tourné vers la mer, ses yeux se perdant dans la contemplation des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage.

« Vous n'êtes pas effrayée ? » dit il calmement.

« Pourquoi je le devrais ? Tu n'as pas l'air hostile, ce pauvre petit caratroc l'avait bien comprit lui. »

Lance soupira et tourna sa tête vers la petite femme.

Elle lui prit la main.

« Pourquoi refuses tu que l'on t'aide ? Est-ce si difficile pour toi que d'accepter la bienveillance d'une autre personne ? »

« Quand c'est un autre être humain, oui. » répondit sèchement Lance, la dévisageant de ses yeux perçants.

« Tant de défiance et de tristesse dans tes beaux yeux d'or … Ne laisse pas la mélancolie t'envahir, quelques soient les choses que tu as pu faire par le passé, regarde devant toi, la vie n'est elle pas magnifique ? » dit elle en faisant un geste vers les rues animées de la ville où humains et pokemon se promenaient en toute simplicité, savourant le moment présent.

Elle le laissa réfléchir à ses paroles un moment, puis soudainement elle eut une idée.

« Viens. » dit elle en l'entraînant à sa suite par le poignet.

Ils traversèrent quelques rues avant de s'arrêter devant l'arène.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers les grandes portes vitrées ils purent entendre des cris d'enfants et de lourds grognements suivis d' éclats de voix.

Lance accéléra le pas et poussa les portes, suivit de près par madame Shijima et ouvrit en grand les portes de l'arène.

Chuck se battait littéralement avec Orage tandis que les quelques jeunes élèves du maître d'arts martiaux étaient vautrés sur les tapis, riant à en perdre haleine.

« Orage ! » s'exclama Lance sur un ton autoritaire.

La léviator gronda et se tourna vers son maître, son expression changea subitement et elle vint ramper vers le Dragon Master à toute allure. Celui-ci fit un bond de côté et attrapa l'épouse de Chuck au passage, évitant qu'elle ne se fasse écraser.

Lance se redressa rapidement et tendit la main en avant, la léviator s'empressa de venir à la rencontre de son maître, cette fois-ci nettement plus doucement.

« Chuck. » héla le Dragon Master comme il voyait le gym leader courir vers eux.

L'homme musclé lui lança l'hyperball que Lance attrapa au vol avec aisance avant de rappeler le serpent des mers à l'intérieur dans un flash de lumière.

« Bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de libérer mon léviator ! » Tonna t-il.

« Je ne l'ai pas libéré, il est sortit tout seul. J'voulais les nourrir mais je préférais attendre que tu viennes, visiblement la patience c'est pas son truc à ton pokemon. » répondit Chuck sur le même ton.

Le Dragon Master alla à pas rapide vers le Gym leader, constatant qu'il avait des traces de morsures sur l'épaule et le bras, son tartard n'était pas en meilleur état.

« Excuse la, elle n'a pas l'habitude de ne plus sentir ma présence pour autant de temps, elle était inquiète. » déclara t-il en s'agenouillant près du tartard.

Il posa sa main sur la blessure du pokemon qui se referma aussitôt.

« Tu viens de faire quoi à mon tartard là ? » s'étonna Chuck incrédule.

« Désolé, ça ne marche pas sur les humains, sinon j'aurai fait la même chose pour toi. Elle ne t'a pas loupé...

Le maître d'arts martiaux secoua la tête.

« Bah c'est juste une égratignure, ça va cicatriser... Hey ! Change pas de sujet ! »

Alors madame Shijima s'approcha d'eux. Elle était allée voir les élèves dissipés pour les réprimander, ceux-ci détalèrent vers les vestiaires sans demander leur reste.

Elle inspecta les blessures de son mari en pinçant ses lèvres.

« Je vais chercher la trousse de secours » dit elle, le visage grave.

Lance secoua la tête : « Non, Chuck montre moi où se trouve ton nécessaire. Je vais m'occuper de ça moi-même, c'est mon pokemon, ma faute. » dit il.

« Entendu, je vais aller voir les jeunes recrues. » déclara t elle en hochant la tête.

Le Dragon Master soigna et banda minutieusement les blessures du Gym Leader, inspectant son travail d'un œil critique avant de s'éloigner pour tout ranger.

« Bah mon gars, qui c'est qui t'a appris à faire des pansements comme ça ? C'est du vrai travail de pro ! »

Lance sourit.

« Une petite guérisseuse qui s'entendrait à merveille avec ta femme. »

« Oh ? Un conseil alors, ne la laisse pas filer et épouse là ! Tu ne le regretteras pas de si tôt crois moi ha !

Lance sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage.

« oh oh ! J'ai touché une corde sensible ? » demanda l'homme musclé en riant, lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« La ferme Chuck »

« Ouh t'es amoureux toi. »

_Oh pitié …_

« T'es encore jeune pour penser à te caser mais crois en mon expérience, trouver la bonne c'est compliqué et le temps ça passe vite ! »

« Mouais … j'ai pas vraiment besoin de chercher. »

« Eh ? »

« oublie ça ! » répliqua t-il un peu trop rapidement

Chuck se mit à rire si fort que son épouse vint les trouver avec les élèves à sa suite.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda t elle en ouvrant la porte en grand.

« Oui, t'inquiète ma chérie. »

Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Lance, toujours gêné, mais ne dit rien de plus.

« Euh sensei ? Ça va aller ? » demanda soudain un des élèves derrière elle.

« Ouais parce que le léviator il avait l'air vachement balèze quand même ! » renchérit un autre derrière lui.

« C'est rien j'vous dis, et puis on a un dresseur de dragons infirmier ici présent, il peut rien arriver. » déclara Chuck en secouant son bras bandé.

Il se retourna vers Lance : « Au fait, ça me traverse l'esprit comme ça, tu ne resterais pas un peu avec moi à l'arène pour entraîner les morveux ? J'suis certain que ça te ferais le plus grand bien ! Un peu d'entraînement façon Bruno. Bon 3-4 jours c'est court pour te remettre correctement en forme mais c'est toujours ça de pris ! »

« Façon Bruno ? » releva Lance, intrigué d'entendre le nom de son vieux camarade.

« Ouais Bruno, le gars de ton ancienne Elite. Ce type il m'épate ! Ses conseils d'entraînement sont super efficace. » répondit Chuck les yeux brillants.

Lance ne put dissimuler un sourire.

« Hm, faut voir, c'est tentant mais ... »

« Aller marché conclut ! »

...

C'est ainsi que Lance fut entraîné dans le dojo par le maître en arts martiaux pour l'assister dans la leçon du jour.

Voyant toutes les armes accrochées au mur et les divers cibles et mannequins d’entraînement au combat, des souvenirs de son propre entraînement infligé par son grand-père lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Depuis combien de temps ne s'était il pas entraîné sérieusement ? Beaucoup trop longtemps, il fallait qu'il remédie à cela._

Chuck le regarda curieusement.

«T'es un dresseur pokemon d’Élite, mais t'es doué au combat aussi non ? T'as des ceintures, des dan peut être ? »

Lance le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Pas grand chose. » répondit il en haussant les épaules.

« Du genre ? »

« Demande à Bruno, c'est lui qui m'a accordé certains de ces grades officiellement … lui et mon _chef de Clan_ ... »

Chuck siffla « wow, t'a été approuvé par Bruno, pourtant t'es pas un dresseur de pokemon de type combat. »

« Absolument pas. » confirma Lance en secouant la tête.

« Bien, je parie que t'es un poids plume, tu compenses avec autre chose ? »

« J'me défends en agilité. »

« Ouais t'es comme mon ancien élève Green Oak, tout dans la souplesse et l'équilibre. »

« Tu as entraîné Oak ? » s'étonna Lance.

« Pour sûr, c'était un mioche haut comme trois pommes quand il a débarqué chez moi, et t'as vu le résultat : Finaliste de la Ligue pokemon, Dex Holder et Gym Leader de Viridian City qu'il est maintenant, sacré gaillard ! » répondit fièrement Chuck en bombant le torse. « Bon assez bavardé, passons aux choses sérieuses, j'vais y aller mollo quand même, faudrait pas que je te tue hein. »

« Essaie donc pour voir. » murmura Lance, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

Le reste de la matinée passa à une vitesse incroyable.

Le Dragon Master mordit littéralement la poussière plusieurs fois face à Chuck. il fallait dire que la différence de poids et de force était flagrante. Mais Lance ne se laissa pas abattre et démontra toute son habilité à esquiver les coups sans problème, parant aisément les coups de poings et de pieds puissants de son adversaire, ses réflexes d'aïkido lui revenaient plutôt facilement malgré son manque de pratique.

Le Gym Leader décida alors qu'il était temps de passer au combat pokemon quand il jeta un œil à la grosse pendule accrochée à un des murs.

Le Dragon Master se fit une joie de prouver sa supériorité en utilisant uniquement Sakor. Le dragon bleu essuya littéralement l'arène avec tous les pokemon de Chuck ainsi que ceux de ses élèves et ceux de son disciple venus assister tout d'abord à l'affrontement avant d'y prendre part.

Cette prouesse émerveilla les jeunes élèves qui commencèrent à harceler de questions le dresseur de dragons avant que celui-ci ne se fasse entraîner dans les vestiaires par un senseï moustachu en nage.

« Bah mon vieux ! mon gars ! J'ai rarement vu un dresseur se servir uniquement que d'un seul pokemon et enchaîner autant de combats sans le soigner ! »

…

« Faut que je t'avoue un truc Chuck »

« Quoi ? T'as pas triché quand même ? »

« Je ne sais pas si on peux appeler ça de la triche, j'ai effectivement soigner mon pokemon régulièrement. »

« Gné ? Comment ça ? J't'ai pas vu utiliser d'objets ou de potions et ton draco n'a pas d'attaque soin. »

Lance étira ses lèvres.

« As tu remarqué qu'à chaque pokemon qu'il mettait KO, mon draco revenait à mes côtés ? »

« Ouais et ? »

« Que je posais sa main sur son corps. »

« Pour le féliciter, normal, tous les bons dresseurs font ça.

« Pas seulement le féliciter, le soigner. »

« Comment ça, je pige rien à ce que tu racontes là. »

« Je te montre à nouveau plutôt. Amène moi ton tartard. »

« T'es sûr ? Il a prit de sacrés coups, je préférerai que l'infirmière du centre pokemon s'en occupe plutôt. »

« Fais-moi confiance » assura Lance en tendant sa main.

Chuck fronça les sourcils, sceptique, mais lui remit la pokéball de son tartard entre les mains.

Lance déclencha l'objet et une masse bleue inerte apparut bientôt devant eux. Ne perdant pas de temps, le Dragon Master posa ses deux main sur le pokemon de type eau et le soigna complètement.

Le tartard se releva rapidement, en pleine forme sous les yeux franchement ébahis de Chuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Le trio de Dex Holders composé de Yellow, Silver et Gold, passa la nuit au centre pokemon d' Azalea Town.

Silver passa une partie de la soirée à expliquer où il avait prévu d'aller pour la suite de leurs recherches : la forêt d'Ilex, communément appelée Bois aux Chênes.

Ilex était une forêt dense, sombre et humide où il était facile de perdre aussi bien son chemin que la notion du temps tellement les arbres y étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, ne laissant filtrer que très peu de la lumière du soleil.

Gold et Silver connaissaient un peu cet endroit pour s'y être aventurés et y avoir livré bataille plusieurs fois par le passé.

Yellow un peu moins.

Elle écouta avec attention toutes les anecdotes que lui rapportaient les deux garçons, installés tous ensembles sur les lits dans une chambre du centre pokemon.

Yellow dormit d'un sommeil agité cette nuit là, serrant contre elle l'hyperball d'Archie. Chuchu sentant son anxiété, vint se blottir tout près de sa petite maîtresse pour lui tenir compagnie et tenter de l'apaiser.

Gold était étonnamment silencieux une fois endormit, et Silver, comme à son habitude était aussi discret qu'une ombre.

Ils se levèrent tôt le lendemain matin et quittèrent le centre pokemon désert en ayant tout de même droit aux recommandation de l'infirmière.

Après avoir rendu visite à Kurt dans son atelier de pokéballs spéciales, le petit groupe pénétra dans la forêt d'Ilex.

Malgré l'heure matinale et les rayons du soleil, la forêt était loin d'être accueillante et Yellow avait cette désagréable sensation que quelque chose allait se produire.

L'air y était dense, chaud et humide.

Même Silver était plus alerte que d'habitude et Gold était sur ses gardes malgré le fait qu'il fredonnait une chanson qu'il avait entendu à la radio pas plus tard qu'hier.

Les pokemon sauvages ne faisaient pratiquement aucun bruit et leur présence restait cachée, même Yellow n'arrivait pas vraiment à les détecter et Chuchu l'avertissait à chaque fois qu'elle manquait d'écraser un aspicot ou de marcher sur la carapce recouverte de champignons d'un paras.

Au détour d'un sentier, Silver s'arrêta net, demandant aux autres de faire silence et de s'arrêter en levant la main.

La petite pikachu sauta sur l’épaule de la Guérisseuse, ses joues jetant des étincelles. Sneasel le dimoret de Silver se mit en position d'attaque, rejoint par Aibo, le capidextre de Gold. Les trois pokemon étaient prêts à attaquer sur ordre de leurs dresseurs, sentant que quelque chose les avait suivit depuis leur entrée dans la forêt.

La tension était à son comble quand soudain, quelque chose attrapa le chapeau de paille de Yellow.

« Bibibi ! » s'écria une petite créature verte.

Il s'envola rapidement entre les arbres en riant, le chapeau de paille entre ses petites pattes.

« Hey ! Rends moi ça ! » s'écria Yellow avant de courir après le petit pokemon volant.

« Yellow attends ! » s'exclama Silver en voyant disparaître la petite blonde au travers d'un fourré.

« Tss, bordel, ne manquait plus que ça ! »

« Surveille ton langage Silv' ! »

« Oh la ferme ! On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Bah on les rattrape pardi. » répondit Gold avant de courir à la poursuite de la petite blonde, sautant dans le fourré avec son capidextre.

Silver leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comment je ne le sens pas ce coup là …. bande de débiles ! Courir après un Celebi, faut être tarés pour... » Il réalisa quelque chose avec effroi « si jamais il l'amène à … non, faut que j'évite ça, faut pas que ça recommence ! » s'exclama t-il avant de d'emprunter le trou que Gold venait de faire dans la végétation.

Yellow s'enfonçait rapidement dans la forêt, distançant Silver en courant à vive allure sans même sans rendre compte, son attention uniquement tournée vers le petit pokemon vert qui lui avait volé son chapeau.

Le petit pokemon ailé disparut bientôt derrière le gros tronc d'un chêne. Yellow s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Elle s'appuya contre le tronc immense en tentant de reprendre sa respiration, Chuchu toujours accrochée à son épaule avait le tournis à force d'avoir été ballottée dans tous les sens.

« Bibibi ! » nargua le petit pokemon d'une voix chantante.

La petite Guérisseuse leva vivement la tête en direction de la voix et se remit à courir de plus belle sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, comme si le pokemon l'attirait à lui grâce à son aura mystérieuse.

Elle avançait à présent dans une quasi obscurité, ses pieds heurtant racines et troncs, ses vêtements s'accrochant dans les ronces et autres plantes épineuses, déchirant son manteau, faisant des accrocs dans la laine de son écharpe.

« Celebi ! » riait le pokemon vert dont le corps émettait une faible lueur.

« Rends-moi mon chapeau ! C'est pas drôle ! » s'exclama Yellow d'une voix essoufflée.

Comme pour se moquer d'elle, le Celebi vint vers elle en lui tendant son chapeau de paille puis à la dernière minute se mit à voltiger et à faire des pirouettes dans les airs avant de disparaître un peu plus loin.

Yellow ne le quitta pas des yeux et ses pieds la menèrent à une clairière entourée d'arbres plus gros encore que ceux qu'elle avait put voir dans cette forêt jusqu'à présent.

Au milieu de la clairière dégagée se trouvait un autel en bois. Une petite toiture de tuiles noires protégeait l'édifice singulier et ancien,

« Bibibi ! » fit le petit pokemon en se posant sur le toit, attendant que Yellow s'approche de lui.

La petite blonde hésita un instant, elle se doutait que ce petit pokemon étrange, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, allait lui jouer encore un tour.

Alors pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle décida de rentrer Chuchu dans sa pokéball et de s'approcher de l'autel le plus doucement possible.

Ses bottes bruissaient dans l'herbe humide tandis qu'elle s'avançait lentement. Celebi la regardait faire, une lueur malicieuse dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Quand elle estima être assez proche, elle bondit en avant pour saisir son chapeau.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le rebord de paille à peine une seconde avant que le chapeau s'envole dans les airs, laissant Yellow chuter la tête la première sur l'autel de bois.

Le petit pokemon riait de bon cœur mais cessa immédiatement quand il constata que la petite blonde ne bougeait plus, sa tête ayant heurté violemment le bois et les tuiles du toit.

« Bibi ! » s'inquiéta le pokemon en voltigeant vers elle.

« Ouch ma tête... » gémit Yellow en essayant de se relever.

Elle se redressa en se frottant vigoureusement l’endroit où sa tête lui faisait le plus mal, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le petit pokemon vert.

« Celebi ? » demanda t il d'une voix désolée.

« Je me suis cognée la tête mais ça va aller, enfin je crois ... » lui répondit elle avec une grimace.

« Bibi ! » déclara le petit pokemon en secouant la tête. Déposant délicatement son chapeau près d'elle, il voleta près de sa tête et posa doucement ses petite pattes sur la bosse qui commençait à se former.

Ses petites pattes luisirent bientôt d'une douce lueur verte et Yellow sentit se propager dans son corps une énergie étrangement familière.

« Bibi ! » s'exclama le petit pokemon, satisfait.

« Tu, tu m'as soigné ? » demanda Yellow, incrédule.

Le petit pokemon se contenta de secouer la tête avant de lui prendre la main et de l’entraîner plus près encore de l'autel.

L'air se mit à vibrer soudainement, chargé d'une puissante énergie.

Le corps du celebi se mit à briller plus fort et Yellow se sentit bizarre, comme si quelque chose aspirait sa propre énergie, non pas pour la lui prendre mais pour la lui renvoyer plus intensément.

Alors les portes du petit autel en bois s'ouvrir à la volée et Celebi entraîna Yellow dans le portail.

La petite blonde fut entraînée malgré elle dans un tourbillon de lumière aveuglante puis les portes se renfermèrent, plongeant la clairière dans la pénombre et le silence.

...

« Bibi !! »

Chantonna une petite voix près de son oreille.

Yellow ouvrit les yeux, pensant se réveiller après un rêve des plus étrange.

Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle.

Visiblement elle n'était pas au centre pokemon, ni dans la forêt sombre et étouffante d'Ilex.

Elle était bien dans une forêt, mais l'horizon était caché par une vaste chaîne de montagnes dont l'une d'elles se démarquait de par sa hauteur et son sommet enneigé, brillant aveuglément dans le soleil : le Mont Silver.

Elle se frotta les yeux, confuse. Pourquoi elle se retrouvait soudainement ailleurs ? Tout ce dont elle se souvenait avant de perdre connaissance c'était qu'elle poursuivait un petit pokemon dans une forêt sombre et ….

« Oh non, Silver ! Gold ! » s'écria t elle.

« Celebi ? »

Yellow tourna la tête vivement, cherchant d'où pouvait provenir la voix.

Elle aperçut le petit pokemon, niché à l'intérieur de son chapeau de paille, tout près d'elle.

« Oh toi ! C'est toi qui m'a amené ici ? »

Elle lui effleura la tête et parvint à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

_« Dépêche toi ou il sera trop tard pour sauver la personne en détresse ! »_

Yellow fronça les sourcils.

« Qui est en détresse ? Je ne comprends pas ... »

« Bibi ! » s'exclama à nouveau le petit pokemon vert en lui faisant signe de le suivre, volant rapidement.

Elle poursuivit le petit pokemon, courant du plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

Yellow arriva au bord d'un canyon, un puissant torrent se déversait en contrebas, les eaux tumultueuses poursuivant leur cours dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Elle repéra rapidement ce que le pokemon avait voulu dire par ''une personne en détresse''

Un dresseur et son pokemon étaient ballottés dans les eaux avec force, le pokemon orange tentait de maintenir son dresseur hors de l'eau mais visiblement il était trop épuisé pour tenir encore longtemps.

Ne réfléchissant pas, Yellow agit par instinct, elle grimpa sur le dos de son dodrio à peine celui-ci sortit de sa pokéball et lança l'hyperball d'Archie en l'air. Le grand dracolosse apparut bientôt.

« Archie aide moi à sauver cette personne ! » ordonna t elle tout en lançant son dodrio à pleine vitesse le long des berges du canyon.

Archie hocha la tête et fonça vers le torrent, tentant de repérer ce que la petite blonde avait vu.

Il survola rapidement les eaux rugissantes et repéra finalement l'humain en train de se noyer.

_« Le courant est trop fort ! Si je plonge je risque de ne plus savoir où il est ! »_ s'exclama t il par télépathie 

Il se plaqua une patte sur le museau, se rappelant que ce n'était pas son maître avec qui il parlait mais Yellow.

_« Garde tes yeux sur lui, je vais essayer de faire un barrage ! »_ lui répondit Yellow de la même façon, au grand étonnement du gros dragon.

« Omny ! Laser glace ! » cria la petite Guérisseuse en projetant la pokéball contenant son amonistar dans le canyon.

Le pokemon préhistorique apparut dans les airs et concentra son attaque sur l'eau, gelant le torrent sur une large portion.

Yellow fit sauter son dodrio sur la glace.

« Archie ! Attrape le ! Je me charge du pokemon ! »

_« Du pokemon ? »_

« Bibi ! » s'exclama Celebi en pointant des bulles dans le torrent, là où avait coulé le pokemon orange.

« Omny ! » cria Yellow, attirant l'attention du pokemon tandis qu'elle déroulait une ligne de pêche de l'une des sacoches suspendues à la selle de son dodrio. Le pokemon aquatique attrapa l’appât-ball attachée à l'autre extrémité de la ligne et plongea dans l'eau.

Nageant rapidement , il parvint jusqu'au pokemon et lança la pokéball sur celui-ci.

Yellow n'espérait pas qu'il rentre à l'intérieur et le capture, non, mais qu'il y reste suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse le ramener à la surface avant qu'il ne soit emporté par le courant.

Voyant la ligne se tendre, elle ne perdit pas une seconde, sauta sur le dos de Doddy et rejoignit la berge opposée le plus vite possible tout en ramenant la ligne. La glace commençait à se fissurer dangereusement.

Archie atterrit tout près d'elle, un humain complètement trempé dans ses pattes.

L'appât-ball ressurgit de l'eau tandis que le barrage de glace s'effondrait, libérant les les eaux et provocant un petit raz de marée.

Yellow se saisit de la ball, retira doddy dans sa propre pokéball et grimpa sur le dos d'Archie. Celui-ci décolla sans plus attendre, atterrissant tout près de l'endroit où Yellow avait reprit conscience.

L'appat-ball bougea violemment et la petite blonde eut tout juste le temps de la lancer que le pokemon « capturé » apparaissait devant elle.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir un dracolosse, inconscient.

Mais le soigner devrait attendre, sa priorité était son dresseur. Elle invita Archie à le déposer sur le sol près d'elle.

Yellow l'examina, penchant son oreille vers son visage, elle constata rapidement qu'il ne respirait plus.

C'était le moment de savoir si les cours de secourisme imposés par Green n'avaient pas été oublié.

A son grand soulagement, les gestes de premiers secours lui revinrent en mémoire très facilement.

Après quelques sessions de massage cardiaque, elle lui fit du bouche à bouche, puis recommença sa manœuvre plusieurs fois.

« Aller, aller ! » dit elle entre ses dents serrées, ses petites mains occupées à comprimer la poitrine du dresseur du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

Quand soudain il commença à tousser et à recracher de l'eau.

Elle lui maintint la tête en arrière quelques instants, forçant son corps à continuer à expulser l'eau contenu dans ses poumons, puis elle l'aida à se mettre à moitié assit.

Le dracolosse de Lance vint l'aider en soutenant le dresseur contre lui. L'homme cligna des paupières, il tenta de parler mais sa voix resta inaudible.

Le voyant remuer, Yellow se pencha vers lui.

« Restez tranquille, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. »

Le dresseur perdit à nouveau conscience et la petite Guérisseuse lui prit son pouls, inquiète, mais fut soulagée de sentir une pulsation.

« Bien » soupira t-elle « au tour de son pokemon. »

Exténuée, elle s'approcha du grand dragon orange et utilisa ses pouvoirs. Malheureusement, plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'aurait crut par son sauvetage, elle ne put guérir que partiellement le pokemon.

La fatigue alourdissait ses yeux de plus en plus mais elle ne devait pas céder, pas maintenant !

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle libéra tous ses pokemon.

« Archie ... les amis ... veillez sur nous s'il vous plaît .. » dit elle avant de s'endormir sur le sol.

Les pokemon de Yellow avait l'habitude de voir leur dresseuse s'endormir un peu partout à force de trop utiliser ses pouvoirs et c'est avec habitude que kitty la souleva doucement pour l'allonger tout près d'Archie et de la personne qu'elle venait de sauver.

_« On fait quoi maintenant ? »_ demanda le papillusion.

_« On les protège en attendant qu'elle se réveille bien sûr ! »_ répondit le petit pokemon vert en voletant vers la petite blonde.

_« Toi, le Celebi ? Tu viens de la forêt de Viridian ? »_ demanda curieusement Archie.

Le petit pokemon secoua la tête.

_« Non, je ne suis pas Viridian mais Ilex. »_

Archie pencha la tête. Cet étrange pokemon ailé venait il de dire qu'il s'appelait Ilex ? Comme la forêt ?

_« Oui c'est vrai, comme la forêt qui porte mon nom. »_ confirma le petit pokemon, semblant avoir lut les pensées du grand dragon orange.

_« Heh ? Tu viens de lire dans mes pensées ou bien je rêve ? »_ s'exclama Archie, abasourdit.

Le petit pokemon gloussa.

_« C'est vrai ! Mais chut ! tu vas réveiller les humains. »_

Archie grogna.

_« Il faut faire un feu ou l'homme que Yellow a voulut sauver va mourir de froid, et puis lui enlever ses vêtements mouillés aussi, le plus que l'on peut. »_

Les autres pokemon approuvèrent.

Chuchu prit l’initiative et commença à collecter des brindilles, elle fut rapidement imiter par Omny et Doddy. Gravy le grolem rassembla des petits rochers et fit un cercle tandis que Chuchu déposait ses brindilles au milieu avant d'aller fouiller dans les sacoches de la selle du dodrio. Elle revint bientôt, tenant entre ses pattes deux pierres à silex. La pikachu frotta habilement les deux pierres l'une contre l'autre et produisit une étincelle suffisante pour allumer les brindilles. Le feu grandit rapidement, maîtrisé par les battements d'ailes de Kitty et sous la surveillance de Gravy.

Voyant que la situation était bien en main, Archie aidé de Omny se concentra sur l'humain qu'il protégeait contre son flanc.

Effectivement il était trempé jusqu'à l'os et frissonnait beaucoup. Il enleva avec difficulté les lourds vêtements traditionnels, d'un bleu presque noir avec quelques motifs de broderies comme des sortes de dragons stylisés.

Le dracolosse se renfrogna, fouillant dans sa mémoire en essayant de savoir pourquoi ces motifs l’interpellaient autant, lui semblaient si familier.

Et _Ilex_ le Celebi qui était hors de vue ...

Deux heures passèrent avant que Yellow ne se réveille.

Elle émergea en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête et en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Archie, puis le dracolosse allongé tout près, semblant dormir, ses pokemon, et enfin sur le dresseur étendu tout près du feu enroulé dans une couverture.

_Du feu ?_

Les événements défilèrent dans son esprit à toute vitesse : le celebi, le dresseur qui se noyait, le dracolosse...

« Archie ! »

_« Tout va bien Yellow. Toi, ça va aller ? »_

_« Oui ! Et le dresseur ? »_

_« On l'a réchauffé du mieux qu'on pouvait, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. »_

Yellow s'approcha de l'homme, l'observant attentivement, tentant de savoir s'il était blessé ou autre.

Effectivement, un de ses bras avait de profondes entailles tout son corps était couvert d'écorchures et ecchymoses.

« Chuchu, va me chercher ma trousse de secours s'il te plaît. »

« Pika ! » répondit la souris électrique.

« Bibi ! » s'exclama une petite voix à présent familière.

« Ah tu es toujours là toi ? »

_« Tu veux plutôt dire qu'il est revenu ! »_ répliqua Archie en lançant un regard perçant au petit pokemon.

Le celebi avait ses petites pattes chargées de baies, de fruits et de plantes diverses. Il apporta son butin aux pieds de Yellow.

La petite guérisseuse reconnut des plantes médicinales et des baies utiles pour soigner.

Elle remercia le pokemon d'un large sourire et s'affaira à fabriquer des onguents, des potions et des pansements avec tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

Tous les pokemon présents l'aidèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, sous les ordres de Yellow et les conseils de l 'étrange petit Celebi qui avait l'air de s'y connaître parfaitement en remèdes et soins.

Le dresseur revint peu à peu à lui tandis que la petite blonde finissait de bander son bras.

« Je suis au paradis ? » demanda t il dans un murmure.

Yellow leva sa tête vers lui.

« Euh ... »

« Vous êtes un ange c'est ça ? » dit il d'une voix rauque.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Désolée, absolument pas … je vous ai trouvé dans la rivière, vous vous êtes noyé avec votre dracolosse, euh monsieur ?? »

L'homme se frotta les yeux.

« Je te dois la vie dans ce cas. Je m'appelle Arthur ... mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

_« Maître Arthur ? »_ demanda subitement Archie, semblant reconnaître l'homme au cheveux bleu sombre dont les traits du visage rappelait quelqu'un au dracolosse.

« Tu le connais Archie ? » demanda Yellow, surprise.

_« Je ne suis pas sûr … ça serait impossible ... »_

« Tu communiques avec ton dracolosse ? » demanda le dénommé Arthur, n'ayant pas l'air si étonné que ça par le phénomène.

« Oh euh désolée, j'ai oublié de me présenter. » déclara Yellow, gênée. « Heum, je m'appelle Yellow, je viens de Viridian City et je suis une Dex Holder de la région de Kanto. » elle fit un large geste de la main vers les pokemon, « ça ce sont mes pokemon et euh, Archie, je ne suis pas sa dresseuse mais il reste avec moi pour le moment. »

« Enchanté Yellow. Je le redis, je te dois la vie. »

« Ce n'est rien vraiment ! Sans ce Celebi, je n'aurais jamais pu être là à temps pour vous sauver... C'est lui qu'il faut remercier. »

« Un celebi ? »

« Bibibi ! » répondit Ilex, tout content.

« Ça alors ! » dit il en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux.

« Oh euh, votre pokemon … il est encore un peu mal en point, je m'excuse je n'ai pas pu le soigner entièrement, je n'en n'avais plus la force ... et je n'ai pas retrouver sa pokéball … A vrai dire je n'ai pas oser fouiller vos affaires ... »

« Soigner ? Tu veux dire que, tu peux soigner les pokemon par toi même ?»

Yellow lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« Oui, les comprendre aussi et voir leurs souvenirs... »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, choqué par cette révélation.

« Tu m'as dit venir de Viridian City c'est bien ça ? »

« Euh oui, je suis née dans la forêt, c'est pour ça que j'ai des pouvoirs... » Avoua la petite blonde un peu embarrassée.

« ça alors ! Et moi qui croyait que mon garçon était unique en son genre, voilà que je tombe sur quelqu'un comme lui, je n'en reviens pas ! » S'exclama l'homme, fou de joie.

Yellow était confuse.

« Votre garçon ? »

_« Maître Arthur c'est bien vous ? »_ répéta Archie dans la langue des pokemon dragons.

« Archiblad ? » c'est, c'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? » répondit l'homme, très étonné.

« Vous arriver à comprendre ce qu'il dit ? » déclara la petite blonde, ahurie.

« Oui, je suis Dragon Tamer … enfin j'étais. J'ai été banni de mon clan pas plus tard qu'hier pour tout t'avouer … »

« Oh ... » La petite Guérisseuse se mordit la lèvre.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. La preuve j'ai survécu et grâce à ton aide, je suis en vie … Ce qui me brise le cœur c'est que je ne pourrai jamais revoir mon petit Lancelot... »

« Lancelot ? »

« Mon fils. »

Archie émit un grognement étrange et s'affala sur le sol, son museau touchant les genoux d'Arthur.

_« Oh maître Arthur ! Vous êtes vivant ! Si mon maître l'apprend, il ne va pas en croire ses oreilles. »_

« Ouch, doucement Archie ! … est-ce vraiment possible ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu avec mon fils, tu n'étais qu 'un draco ... »

« C'est impossible ! » s'exclama la petite blonde complètement abasourdie.

« Bibi ! » clama le petit celebi en voletant près de la tête de Yellow, lui touchant le front.

_« Nous sommes passés par les porte du temps, je t'ai amené ici. »_

« QUOI ! » cria Yellow, incrédule.

Archie se releva, prenant la petite blonde dans ses bras

_« Tu vas bien ? »_

« Il … il … nous a fait voyager dans le passé ! » s'exclama t elle effrayée en pointant son index vers le petit pokemon vert.

Celui-ci gloussa et lui fit un clin d’œil.

« Pourquoi !? » demanda Yellow.

_« Pour tenter de réparer un cœur brisé. Viridian m'a expliqué. »_

« Pour réparer un cœur … tu parles de Lance ? »

le pokemon se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Celebi ! »

« Alors tu viens du futur ? » intervint Arthur, essayant de comprendre la situation. « ce Celebi … D'après de vieilles légendes, il existerait un pokemon voyageur du temps... Tout est clair maintenant. »

« Bibi ! » confirma le petit pokemon en levant un petite pattes tout en souriant.

« Incroyable … » souffla le dresseur de dragons.

« Et comment je fais pour retrouver mes amis maintenant ? Comment je fais pour ... retourner dans mon époque ! Et d'ailleurs à qu'elle époque sommes nous ? »

Yellow commençait à paniquer sérieusement, elle recroquevilla ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Archie vint l'entourer des ses puissantes pattes pour la réconforter.

Le Dragon Tamer sourit à ce geste d'affection.

« Tu dois être très proche de mon fils … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir … Il n'a eu que huit ans hier, enfin dans ce temps, ici maintenant ... »

_« Huit ans ? Notre anniversaire c'était hier n'est-ce pas ? … oh par le Grand Dragon ! Ça s'est passé hier ! Enfin je veux dire le combat dans l'Antre... »_

« Comment est-ce que tu sais une chose pareil ? Archibald ? »

Le gros dragon soupira.

_« Maître Arthur … je crois que je ne risque pas de modifier le cours du temps en vous disant que … c'est mon maître que vous avez combattu en duel... »_

« C'est impossible ! C'est .. » Arthur frappa le sol de son poing en jurant. « Mon père était vraiment prêt à tout ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit aussi cruel ! Oh bon sang, mon fils … Pourquoi ? » se lamenta t il.

Il se massa le front, cachant ses yeux.

_« Alors c'est ça … Lance croit qu'il a tué son père ce jour là... »_ Demanda Yellow par télépathie au gros dragon.

_« Oui, nous l'avons cru pendant des années ! Après cet événement il a toujours eu des réticences à fêter notre anniversaire... je l'ai vu changer de caractère, sombrer dans la culpabilité sans rien pouvoir faire ! Tu comprends à présent pourquoi il s'est enfuit ? C'était sa façon de nous protéger de son chagrin.»_

« Il faut que l'on rentre dans notre époque ! Il faut qu'on lui dise ! » s'exclama t elle.

_« Mais comment ! »_

« Capture Celebi, utilises tes pouvoirs, je suis certain que tu y arriveras. » Déclara Arthur en relevant la tête soudain, les yeux déterminés.

Le petit pokemon vert croisa le regard de Yellow, ses yeux bleus plongeant dans ses yeux ambrés. Il hocha la tête pour accepter.

Arthur tendit une hyperball vide à la petite blonde et lui sourit en faisant un signe de tête.

Yellow accepta l'objet, se redressa et lança la ball vers le pokemon.

Celebi disparut bientôt dans un flash de lumière rouge, l'hyperball tomba sur le sol, s'agita un petit moment avant de ne plus bouger du tout.

La petite blonde ramassa délicatement l'hyperball, contemplant le petit pokemon enfermé dans la sphère.

« Bravo ! Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver ! » déclara Arthur.

Yellow lui sourit.

« Va. Rentre chez toi dans ton époque maintenant. »

« M- mais et vous ?'

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout ira bien, et c'est grâce à toi d'ailleurs, Yellow de Viridian, j'ai une dette envers toi et je tâcherai de m'en acquitter. Je peux me débrouiller seul à partir d'ici, et puis ... » il leva la tête vers la montagne. « le Mont Silver est une cachette idéale, personne ne se doutera que quelqu'un vit ici. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était dangereux car beaucoup de pokemon puissants y vivaient. »

« Je suis un Dragon Tamer, ne l'oublie pas. Je m'adapterai sois sans crainte … oh et jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, enfin je l'espère, peux tu garder ceci pour moi ? » dit il en enlevant un grand pendentif rond en argent suspendu autour de son cou et en lui tendant.

La petite Guérisseuse saisit l'objet en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est un médaillon, ouvre le. » Encourage t il

Yellow s'exécuta, traçant les motifs ornant l'avant du médaillon, cherchant le mécanisme.

Les volutes et les arabesques gravées dessinaient une créature serpentine, la gueule ouverte les crocs en avant, sa langue dardant vers l'avant. Un diamant bleu était enchâssé en guise d’œil.

Elle décela finalement comment fonctionnait le mécanisme et l'actionna, ouvrant le compartiment.

Deux photos étaient incrustées dans le verre. L'une d'elle représentait une très belle femme aux longs cheveux roux, elle était assise dans un grand fauteuil, un draco près d'elle.

L'autre photo représentait Arthur avec sur ses genoux une petit garçon aux cheveux roux en bataille et aux yeux perçants, dorés, tenant serré contre lui un minidraco.

Archie approcha son museau de l'épaule de la petite blonde pour voir les photos de plus près.

_« Oh c'est moi et maître Lance ! On était tout petit ! »_ s'exclama t-il.

« C'est femme c'est .. »

« La mère de Lance oui, ma tendre épouse, Sarah. » répondit Arthur en souriant tristement.

« Oh … je, je ne peux pas accepter ! C'est à vous ! Ce sont des souvenirs précieux. »

L'homme secoua la tête et lui referma la main sur le médaillon.

« Je te le confie, tu le transmettras à mon fils quand tu le verras. Il saura de quoi il s'agit, mon fiston est malin.»

« … ça sera la preuve que vous êtes toujours en vie ! Oui je le ferai ! » répondit la petite blonde, une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! » ria le dresseur de dragons « A présent file ! »

Elle hocha la tête et libéra Ilex de son hyperball.

« Bibibi ! » fanfaronna le petit pokemon vert et tourbillonnant autour d'elle.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Ah ça je ne sais pas … essaie d'utiliser tes pouvoirs peut être ? » répondit Arthur en haussant les épaules.

« Attendez ! Je n'ai rien à vous donner en échange ... » la petite blonde s'agita, regardant de tous les côtés. »

« ça ne fait rien vraiment. »

« Non, j'insiste dit elle, avant de défaire son écharpe de son cou et de l'enrouler autour du cou le l'homme.

« Tenez, vous en aurez bien plus besoin que moi ! Je pourrais toujours en tricoter une autre. » dit elle en souriant.

Avant de partir, elle s'assura de laisser autant de nourriture et de fournitures qu'elle le pouvait au dresseur de dragons, lui donnant la quasi totalité du contenu des sacoches de la selle de son dodrio ainsi que son sac de couchage et des couvertures.

Arthur n'avait de cesse de la remercier mais sans pour autant prononcer un seul mot.

Yellow n'en n'avait pas besoin pour le comprendre, ses gestes lui rappelait avec évidence un certain Dragon Master.

« Celebi ! » cria joyeusement le pokemon, signalant à la petite Guérisseuse qu'il était enfin prêt.

Rappelant tous les pokemon dans leurs pokéballs, elle prit une grande inspiration.

Elle saisit les petites pattes dans les siennes et concentra son pouvoir. Le corps du petit pokemon vert se mit à briller à nouveau, de la même manière qu'il l'avait emmené à la rencontre du Dragon Tamer mais cette fois ci, Celebi n'avait pas besoin d'un autel pour amplifier son pouvoir, le lien qui l'unissait à sa nouvelle dresseuse était bien plus fort.

Un portail lumineux se manifesta bientôt près de la petite blonde.

« Rendez-vous dans quinze ans ou plus ! A bientôt, Yellow de Viridian ! »

La voix d'Arthur fit écho pendant un bref instant, puis la petite blonde disparut dans le portail et tout devint flou.

….............

Quand Yellow rouvrit ses yeux, elle se trouvait dans la forêt d'Ilex, montée sur Doddy.

Elle secoua vivement la tête, quel rêve étrange !

Seulement, c'est quand elle sentit le poids d'un objet sphérique dans sa main qu'elle commença à douter.

Ilex dormait tranquillement dans la sphère jaune et noir.... et la petite blonde se rendit soudain compte que quelque chose pendait à son cou. Elle fouilla rapidement dans son manteau puis dans son col roulé pour attraper le médaillon.

« Le médaillon d'Arthur ! » s'exclama t elle en étouffant un cri en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

« Yo Yellow ! Ça va ? T'as piqué un sprint d'un coup là, Silver va pester si on le laisse derrière ! tu sais monsieur qui veut toujours être devant au cas où et tout …. » Déclara Gold en venant jusqu'à elle.

« Ou-oui ! Tout va bien, tout va bien Gold... » s'empressa t elle de répondre, fourrant l'hyperball dans la poche accrochée à sa ceinture et de remettre le médaillon à l'abri dans ses vêtements.

Silver arriva quelques instants plus tard, les cheveux parsemés de feuilles et de brindilles.

« Vous êtes dingues ou quoi ?! »

« Désolée ... » commença Yellow.

« Pff, c'est rien … c'est juste que si on se sépare et qu'il t'arrive un truc, je vais me faire tuer par une certaine personne quand on l'aura retrouvé ... »

« Sérieux, tu flippes à cause du Dragon Guy Silv' ? Moi qui croyait que t'avais peur de personne, tu me déçois là. »

« Tss, débile ! Tu ne le connais pas comme moi et Yellow, tu sais pas de quoi il est capable quand il est en colère. »

« Relaxe Silv', on en a maté des plus terrifiants toi et moi, et puis notre sempai ici présente est une vraie terreur pour lui à ce qu'il paraît. » répondit Gold, confiant.

Yellow se mit à rire nerveusement, la main crispée sur sa poitrine.


	7. Chapter 7

Yellow ne parla pas de son aventure temporelle avec Silver et Gold, préférant garder pour elle cet étrange événement.

Elle s'était rendu compte que le Celebi l'avait ramené quelques dizaines de minutes avant qu'elle ne le poursuive à travers la forêt pour rattraper son chapeau de paille.

L'accessoire était actuellement bien vissé sur sa tête, couvrant son visage à l'abri du regard inquisiteur de Silver.

La petite blonde savait que son cadet était vif d'esprit et que tôt ou tard il lui demanderait des explications. Yellow appréhendait ce moment mais préférait se concentrer sur son objectif : retrouver Lance.

Ou plutôt _Lancelot._ Quel beau prénom pensa t elle ...

Perdue dans ses pensées tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur route, elle repensa à Arthur.

Cet homme étrange au regard doux mais sévère à la fois n'avait pas douter une seule seconde d'elle, comme s'il savait de quoi elle était capable et bien plus encore juste en l'observant !

Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle puisse le retrouver un jour et que le père et le fils pourraient être réunis à nouveau.

D'ailleurs si ses calculs étaient exacts, il ne lui restait plus que 3 jours avant _**son**_ anniversaire.

Pourquoi avait il voulu lui cacher ? Avait il peur qu'elle trouve leur différence d'âge si énorme ?

Yellow n'était plus une gamine, elle allait avoir dix huit ans en mars prochain, dans cinq mois à peine !

Elle avait passé les sept dernières années à aider les autres Dex Holders ainsi que les enfants de l'orphelinat de Viridian City tout en aidant Green et en suivant des cours sous sa tutelle ; en travaillant pour le professeur Oak dans son laboratoire et tout en vivant seule dans une petite maison.

Définitivement elle avait été responsable très tôt ... Seulement sa petite taille d'à peine 158 cm et ses goûts vestimentaires n'ayant pas beaucoup évolués au fil des années (au grand dam de Blue qui s'efforçait de la féminiser d'avantage depuis des années maintenant !)

Elle pouvait paraître bien plus jeune que son âge réel.

Mais Lance …

Il avait changé. Même si certains changements étaient moins perceptibles que d'autres.

Lui et Archie allaient avoir vingt quatre ans, le dracolosse le lui avait confirmé. Mais ça ne changeait absolument rien pour elle, et puis six ans et demi d'écart ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose !

Quand elle y réfléchissait, ça ne l'a surprenait pas vraiment. De leur première rencontre, elle avait gardé l'impression d'avoir eu affaire à un adolescent incroyablement en colère, dont la rage aveuglait le bon sens et même toute autre émotion.

Et elle avait comprit bien plus tard pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, ce qu'il était et que elle, Yellow, était la seule à pouvoir le comprendre réellement.

Bien sûr elle connaissait les légendes sur Viridian, sur les gens comme eux appelés les _« Enfants de la forêt »_

Lance lui en avait parlé brièvement également : selon la légende chaque décade naissait un autre enfant. Une décade pouvait signifier dix ans, ou cinq, ou six, ou huit oui neuf... Après tout la légende n'était qu'une légende et pas franchement très précise.

Aussi, le Dragon Master avait cherché à savoir pendant un temps s'ils étaient plus que deux à posséder ce genre de pouvoirs mais ne trouva absolument rien dans les archives de la ville de Viridian au sujet de naissances singulières. Même parmi les dossiers _empruntés_ du centre pokemon ou de l'hôpital le plus proche...

Mais Yellow en était convaincue, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et, si la légende s'avérait être vraie, il devait y avoir eu une naissance dans la forêt quand elle-même avait entre cinq et dix ans, un autre petit garçon ou une autre petite fille possédant comme eux des pouvoirs étranges ...

« On s'arrête pour la pause dej' chez papy et mamy ? » demanda subitement Gold, son estomac produisant un gargouillis nettement audible.

Yellow revint à la réalité, un peu désorientée.

« Hein quoi ? »

« On est presque arrivé à Goldenrod city, Gold propose qu'on s'arrête à la pension pokemon pour manger. » expliqua Silver.

« Ah oui … bonne idée ! Ça fait un moment que je voulais rendre visite à monsieur et madame Tamago, les nouveaux gérants de la pension pokemon. D'ailleurs Gold travaille pour eux il me semble non ? »

Le rouquin hocha la tête et la dévisagea un instant.

« ça va Yellow ? T'as pas dit grand chose depuis qu'on a quitté la forêt d'Ilex. »

La petite blonde se tourna vers lui avec un regard gêné qu'elle tenta de camoufler avec son chapeau.

« Si, tout va, tout va bien je t'assure ! »

« Mouais … Blue a raison, tu mens très mal. »

Yellow lui lança un regard anxieux.

Après hésitation, Silver soupira et lui mit une main gantée sur l'épaule.

« Hey, j'suis pas forcément le mieux placé pour dire ça mais, si tu as quelque chose que tu gardes trop longtemps pour toi, ça va finir par te peser à tel point que tout ce que tu feras, tu le feras de travers ! Crois moi. Et surtout, je préfère que ça soit moi qui te pose la question plutôt que Gold, ça me saoule de le dire mais ce mec a un sixième sens pour ce genre de truc.»

La petite blonde fit une grimace et soupira en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

« Je sais … il m'a déjà parlé de quelque chose dont je pensais qu'il n'était même pas au courant ! » dit elle.

« Sérieux ? Du genre ? »

« Moi et Lance … d'après lui, on, on aurait une relation tellement forte que c'est visible pour tout le monde ... »

Son visage était à présent d'une jolie teinte pivoine.

« Pff, m'étonne pas. Gold est une sorte de détecteur à lui tout seul pour ce genre de truc et il est doué pour ça l'enfoiré ! » ricana Silver, lui même gêné. « bref, ne lui dit surtout pas ! Ça ne ferait que gonfler son ego déjà surdimensionné. »

« Promis » répondit elle en riant.

« Tu m'en parle plus tard ? » demanda Silver en la regardant dans les yeux, ses iris argentées aussi perçantes que celle du Dragon Master. »

Yellow hocha simplement la tête, ne supportant par de garder le contact plus longtemps avec ses étranges pupilles blanches.

Silver partit rapidement en avant, à la recherche de Gold.

La petite blonde porta sa main instinctivement à sa ceinture, touchant la poche contenant la pokéball de Ilex le Celebi, celle-ci se mit à gigoter faiblement.

L'hyperball contenant Archie également. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Yellow communiquait ses émotions à ses pokemon et évidemment les plus réceptifs étaient le Celebi et le dracolosse.

Secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées au clair, elle releva son chapeau de paille et marcha d'un pas rapide sur la route 34.

Le couple de la pension s’avéra être très hospitalier et chaleureux. Gold travaillait pour eux depuis quelques mois déjà et il semblait que le couple ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

Les pokemon présents en pension ainsi que les bébés pokemon étaient tous ravis de retrouver le Dex Holder aux cheveux noirs et il fut difficile pour Silver et Yellow de le dégager de l'emprise affectueuse de tout ce petit monde.

Avant de partir, Gold tenait à faire visiter à Yellow la salle d'incubation des œufs ; la _big couveuse_ comme l'appelait Gold.

Visiblement l'adolescent avait aménagé la salle comme une chambre, un lit était disposé dans un coin de la pièce et pleins de coussins et de peluches diverses et variées étaient dispersée un peu partout sur le sol recouvert de moquette.

Des incubateurs reliés à plusieurs appareils de mesures étaient alignés sur une table.

Certains contenaient un œuf et portaient une étiquette indiquant l'espèce des parents pokemon ainsi que le dresseur propriétaire, d'autres avaient un stickers orange vif en forme de point d'interrogation collé sur la vitre. Seul la région de provenance était étiquetée.

Gold étaient très enthousiaste, il parlait sans cesse. Passant d'un sujet à un autre avec une rapidité fulgurante à tel point que la petite blonde et le rouquin avait abandonné à comprendre tout ce qu'il racontait.

« C'est fou, maintenant j'arrive à savoir à peu près quel pokemon sortira de l'oeuf rien qu'en inspectant la coquille … tiens d'ailleurs si on a des types dragon un de ces quatre je t'en garde un, Yellow ? »

« Hein quoi ? »

« Bah ouais, faudra bien que tu en aies un ou deux non ? Ah ouais, aussi si Dragon Guy avait un jour un de ses pokemon qui lui fait un œuf, fais-moi signe, je viendrai l'aider. Oh et puis un pokemon de type eau sur lequel tu pourrais monter, nan parce que c'est pas avec ton amonistar riquiqui que tu vas aller pêcher en haute mer si ? »

« Mais, non, je – Gold ! » balbutia Yellow, à court de réplique. »

Silver soupira.

« Laisse tomber, il est dans son monde là l'Eleveur. »

« Ouaip j'suis un Eleveur et ? Ça t'embouche un coin hein Silv' ? »

Silver finit par attraper Gold par sa veste et le força à quitter la pièce.

Le trio prit congés du couple de la pension alors que l'après midi était déjà bien entamée.

Voyant Yellow devenir de plus en plus anxieuse, Silveur décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il fit appel à Sneasel son dimoret, celui-ci comprit rapidement les ordres de son dresseur rien quand le regardant.

Le petit pokemon à fourrure noire et rouge si mit bientôt à graver des signes sur les troncs d'arbres.

Yellow l'observa curieusement.

« Comme on a assez perdu de temps à cause de monsieur l'Eleveur ici présent, j'ai décidé d'accélérer les recherches avec Sneasel. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Sneasel est un dimoret maintenant, les autres farfuret de la région le connaissent comme un de leurs chefs, ça fait que j'ai à ma disposition une petite équipe d'espionnage. » expliqua le rouquin avec un sourire satisfait.

« T'es sérieux Silv' ? Même les pokemon sauvages t'obéissent ? »

« Mais non débile, Sneasel leur demande des informations c'est tout, les farfuret communiquent entre eux en gravant des signes sur les arbres. Sérieux tu lis jamais les infos de ton pokédex ? »

« ça m'arrive parfois, mais j'en ai pas forcément besoin tout le temps. »

« Pff, prétentieux. »

« Et donc tu demandes aux farfuret et aux dimoret de toute la région s'ils ont vu un ptéra passer il y a quelques jours ? »

« Ah au moins une qui suit ma logique ! » répliqua Silver en regardant Yellow avec un sourire en coin.

Le trio ne s'attarda pas en ville, au grand désespoir de Gold qui traînait derrière eux en flânant, bousculant les gens sur son passage avec son skate.

Arrivés près du dôme du pokéathlon, Gold leur demanda de l'attendre dans le parc naturel tandis qu'il allait demander les nouvelles du coin à Whitney, la Gym Leader de Goldenrod City.

Silver et Yellow en profitèrent pour s'asseoir sur un banc dans une zone bien en évidence pour que Gold les retrouve facilement.

« Bon, s'est passé quoi dans la forêt d'Ilex ? » s'enquit Silver en étendant ses bras le long du dossier du banc public.

Yellow sursauta au changement de ton de son camarade, presque identique à celui de Lance pensa t elle.

Elle baissa la tête et commença à jouer avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds, l'entortillant autour de son index.

Silver attendait relativement patiemment, il avait fait des progrès depuis quelques années sur lui-même grâce à Blue, Green, Crystal et surtout grâce à Gold indirectement.

La petite blonde prit une grande inspiration, mais au lieu de parler elle fouilla dans la poche de sa ceinture, retrouva la pokéball et des ses deux mains elle la présenta à Silver.

Celui-ci se rapprocha de Yellow en plissant les yeux. Quand elle écarta doucement ses doigts pour rendre visible le pokemon se trouvant à l'intérieur, il fit un bond.

Sa stupeur passée, il reprit place au côté de la petite blonde.

« T'es sérieuse ? Depuis quand tu as attrapé un Celebi??! »

« Euh quand on était dans la forêt d'Ilex … il s'est passé quelque chose que je n'explique pas ... »

« T'as fait un bond temporel c'est ça ? »

« Comment tu as deviné ? » demanda t elle très étonnée.

« Simple, Y a pas beaucoup de pokemon qui voyagent dans le temps, et perso je ne connais que Celebi et paf, d'un seul coup tu me raconte que pendant qu'on était dans la forêt d'Ilex t'as choppé un Celebi et t'as remonté le temps comme ça. » il claqua des doigts. « Yellow, faut que tu me dises, tu es partie où, quand et pendant combien de temps ? C'est sérieux. » dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Silver était très inquiet pour sa collègue de Kanto. Qui savait ce qu'elle avait put rencontrer, voir, ou pire encore, faire !

Les mauvais souvenirs des manigances et de la folie de Pryce étaient encore bien trop frais dans sa tête pour les oublier complètement.

Yellow se mordit la lèvre, elle ne voulait pas parler de son sauvetage dans le passé. Après tout ce que Silver venait d'insinuer, elle avait l'impression d'avoir commis un crime des plus horribles.

C'est alors que le Celebi décida d'agir et sortit de son hyperball.

Le petit pokemon vert voleta autour de Silver, l'observant attentivement sous toutes les coutures.

L'adolescent ne quitta pas une seconde le pokemon des yeux également.

« T'es dingue ! Rentre dans ta pokéball ! Si jamais quelqu'un te voit, on va avoir des ennuis. Toi, Yellow et moi ! »

« Bi ? »

« Oui bi ! Comme tu dis, alors sois gentil et fais ce que je te dis ! S'te plaît Yellow force le à rentrer dans sa ball, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer avec cette petite créature. J'peux sembler parano mais Celebi est un légendaire, et les gens mal intentionnés convoitent ce genre de pokemon, comme, comme ... »

« Ton père. » finit Yellow, comprenant les inquiétudes de Silver.

Celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête à l'affirmatif.

La petite blonde invita Ilex à retourner gentiment dans la pokéball avec un geste de la main. Elle récupéra la sphère et s'empressa de la cacher dans la poche de sa ceinture.

« Ilex, est désolé, il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter autant. » dit elle en posant une main sur le bras de Silver.

« Ilex ? C'est toi qui l'appeler comme ça ? »

« Non, c'est son nom. »

« Tu, tu communiques avec lui c'est ça, il te parle ? »

« Hm » répondit elle en hochant la tête.

« Ah ouais c'est ... j'oublie à chaque fois que tu peux faire ça aussi, comme lui … »

« Archie dit aussi, que tu as raison d'être prudent, et que j'ai bien fait de faire appel à toi et à Gold, il est rassuré comme ça. » ajouta t elle avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche et de supprimer un bâillement.

« Wow, du calme Yellow, n'épuise pas toutes tes forces d'un coup ! J'veux pas que tu t'endormes maintenant. » avertit Silver en empêchant Yellow de mettre ses mains sur ses pokéballs.

Elle gloussa.

« Tout va bien Silver, je ne vais pas m'endormir, pas comme avant. » dit elle en secouant la main dans un geste évasif.

« Mouais … » répliqua le roux en étrécissant le regard.

Yellow croisa les main sur sa poitrine.

« Là. Plus de pouvoirs ok ? »

« J'aime mieux ça. » soupira Silver.

« Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser parfois ? »

« Hm ? »

« A Green. »

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Non, je suis sérieuse. Vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun. »

« Ouais, on a vécu avec Blue. »

La petite blonde se mit à rire.

« Ah ça, on ne peut pas dire le contraire ! Tu as survécu tu veux dire ! »

Silver baissa la tête, ses mèches et sa frange faisant comme un rideau sur son visage.

« Oh, désolée je ne voulais pas ... » Déclara rapidement la petite blonde en faisant une grimace. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser.

« C'est du passé. T'en fais pas, t'as rien fait de mal. »

« Ah vous êtes là ! » cria soudainement une voix que Silver pouvait reconnaître à des kilomètres.

Gold arriva bientôt près du banc à toute vitesse perché sur son skate, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques millimètres des pieds de Silver.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Quoi de neuf ? »

« Oh ça … pas grand chose, y a une compétition qui se prépare, Whitney a pas vraiment de challengers alors elle s'ennuie à mourir dans son arène ; va y avoir une nouvelle émission à la tour radio ; le centre commercial veut construire un extension ; le Parc Naturel va organiser un concours de capture très bientôt ; oh je t'ai dit que y avait un nouveau marchand de friandises sur la rue du port et - »

« Gold ! Abrège !» le coupa Silver, impatient.

« Ok, ok, R.A.S pas de trace de pokemon dragons ou d'un ptéra, désolé les gars ... »

Silver se leva du banc, imitée par Yellow.

Le trio se dirigea bientôt vers la sortie du parc pour emprunter la route 37.

« On s'en tient au plan et on fil rendre visite à Morty pour lui demander de localiser Lance. » expliqua Silver tandis qu'il récupérait son Dimoret sur son épaule.

« Di ! Dimoret ! » dit le petit pokemon en agitant ses griffes.

« Yellow, je pourrais avoir une traduction, si c'est pas trop de te demander. »

La Guérisseuse secoua la tête et tendit la main vers le museau de Sneasel.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

« Il dit qu'un groupe de farfuret a vu passer un grand pokemon volant dans la nuit y a environ deux jours et qu'il volait vers la mer. »

« Deux jours ? La mer. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est un début. »

Silver vit Yellow se frotter les yeux et vaciller sur la selle de son dodrio. Il lui prit les rênes des mains et la força à s'arrêter.

« J'aurai pas dû te demander ça. » dit il en pestant.

« Je vais bien. » le rassura t elle.

« Mouais dans deux minutes tu dors oui. Gold, on se bouge, on va chez Morty, vite. »

Le brun hocha la tête et partit en avant avec son typhlosion, Silver sauta sur le dos du dodrio et rattrapa in extremis Yellow qui glissait inexorablement vers le sol.

« Bordel, ne manquait plus que ça. » pesta t il.

La route n'étant pas très longue, ils arrivèrent rapidement à Ecruteak City tandis que le soleil se couchait donnant des reflets dorés et orangés à toute la ville.

Sans perdre de temps, Gold et Silver se dirigèrent vers l'arène, espérant que Morty y soit présent.

L'Eleveur frappa lourdement à la porte de l'arène, tambourinant de toutes ses forces sur le bois vernis.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Gold ne recommence, plus fort encore.

Il allait réitérer son action quand la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant basculer en avant.

« Oh Gold c'est toi ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? » demanda un jeune homme blond aux yeux violets portant un polo et un écharpe.

« On aurait besoin d'un coup de main. » répondit Silver.

celui-ci maintenait Yellow en place sur la selle de son dodrio comme il pouvait.

Elle finit par glisser et Silver se retrouva à essayer de la porter à moitié sous les yeux inquiets des trois têtes du pokemon oiseau.

Morty se précipita alors et prit dans ses bras la petite blonde.

« Oh tu es là toi aussi Silver ? »

« Euh ouais ... salut Morty, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Et cette fille, n'est ce pas votre amie Yellow » demanda le Gym Leader en fronçant les sourcils.

Morty se mit à rire doucement en voyant l'expression médusée des deux garçons.

« Venez, je vous emmène chez moi, votre amie semble avoir besoin de repos ... »

Il se mit en chemin rapidement, Doddy sur ses talons et Silver à ses côtés.

« Hey ! Tu fermes pas ton arène ? » demanda Gold.

Morty s'arrêta un instant, ne prenant pas la peine de même se retourner, les portes se refermèrent devant Gold qui entendit distinctement le verrou s'enclencher.

Gold eut un frisson qui lui donna la chair de poule et il détala sans demander son reste, rejoignant rapidement Silver en lui glissant un bras sur l'épaule.

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard mais ne dit rien, supportant le poids du bras de son ami sans se dégager.

Suivant de près le Gym Leader à travers la ville, ils arrivèrent bientôt au pied de la Tour Ferraille.

Morty demanda à son ectoplasma d'ouvrir les portes du porche devant lui avant d'inviter les deux garçons à le suivre d'un geste de la tête.

Traversant le jardin bordé d'arbres séculaires, Morty s'orienta vers la gauche en poursuivant sa route vers une large maison traditionnelle en plein pied.

Les pokemon spectres du Gym Leader l'accueillirent avec joie en ouvrant les portes de la maison.

Des bruits pas retentirent sur le plancher et bientôt une silhouette apparut sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu es déjà de retour ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu en aurais pour un petit moment - »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net de parler quand elle vit que Morty n'était pas seul.

« Silver ! Et Gold ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? » demanda t elle en croisant les bras, surprise.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Morty portait la petite blonde dans ses bras.

« Yellow ? Oh par le Grand dragon, vous pouvez m'expliquer vous deux ? » demanda t elle en direction de Silver et Gold restés en retrait.

« Yo, Clair ! Ça fait un longtemps ... » répondit Gold, hésitant.

« Clair. » intervint Morty calmement.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux, les joues subitement toutes rouges. Elle grommela quelque chose avant de rentrer rapidement à l'intérieur suivit de près par un ectoplasma qui ricanait.

Morty sourit avant de tourner la tête vers les deux adolescents.

« Suivez-moi je vous prie. Bienvenus chez moi, mettez vous à l'aise et n'ayez pas peur de la belle et puissante dragonne que j'héberge sous mon toit. » dit il avec un sourire malicieux.

Les deux amis se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu.

« ça promet ! » grommela Silver.

« Relax Silv', tu as entendu Morty, elle ne te fera rien cette fois ci. » déclara Gold avec un ricanement digne de l'ectoplasma du Gym Leader.

Le rouquin lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes pour cette réflexion avant d'entrer dans le maison en retirant ses chaussures.

Morty déposa alors Yellow sur le lit de la chambre d'amis et se retira, laissant la petite blonde sous la surveillance de son magirêve.

Clair l'attendait dans le couloir adossée contre un mur, les bras croisés.

« Tu sais qui elle est ? » demanda t elle tout en essayant de garder le volume de sa voix le plus bas possible.

« Bien sûr, c'est une Dex Holder de Kanto et l'amie de Silver et de Gold pourquoi ? » répondit il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules.

Clair marcha à sa suite pour rejoindre les deux garçons restés dans le salon.

« Morty cette fille n'est pas ordinaire elle .. »

« Possède un don ? Le même que celui que possède ton si estimé cousin n'est-ce pas ? Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là, c'est elle que toi et Silver cherchiez l'autre fois. » dit il avec un sourire énigmatique comme il voyait Clair comme figée, la bouche ouverte à cette révélation.

« Viens, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre mes hôtes. » continua t il en faisant un geste de la main.

Pendant ce temps Gold et Silver avaient été invités à prendre place autour d'une grande table par une dame d'un certain âge accompagnée d'un fantominus flottant à côté d'elle. Gold tourna la tête quand il entendit Morty et Clair entrer dans la pièce.

« C'est toujours aussi chouette chez toi ! » dit il avec un grand sourire.

« Je te remercie Gold, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu chez moi. » répondit le Gym Leader en inclinant la tête avant de s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, Clair tout près de lui.

_Trop près pensa Silver dont les yeux perçants ne quittaient pas la Dragon Tamer._

De toutes les personnes qui pouvaient croiser leur route à Johto, il fallait qu'il tombe sur elle en particulier ! La mission de Silver était de protéger Yellow tout en essayant de retrouver Lance le plus vite possible. Il avait envisagé plusieurs situations mais aucune ne prévoyait de croiser le chemin de la Gym Leader de Blackthorn city de si tôt !

Comme sentant les pensées de l'adolescent diriger vers elle, Clair le regarda droit dans les yeux comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge.

Sentant la tension entre les deux, Morty décida de s'interposer.

« Martha, préparez à dîner pour six je vous prie, nos nouveaux invités vont sans doute passer la nuit ici également. »

« Bien monsieur. » répondit la veille dame en s'inclinant avant de prendre congés et de retourner vers la cuisine.

« La nuit ? » répéta Clair un haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, et comme je n'ai que deux chambres d'amis, je propose que tu dormes avec moi afin de laisser la chambre libre pour ces deux là, je pense que personne n'y voit d'inconvénient je me trompe ? » expliqua Morty en faisant un geste du menton vers Gold et Silver.

Les joues de Clair prirent une teinte cramoisie mais elle ne répondit rien, se contentant juste de hocher la tête.

Silver se racla la gorge pour tenter de dissiper sa gêne tandis que Gold lui passait une main autour de l'épaule, tout souriant.

« Et Yellow ? » demanda t il un peu inquiet.

« Rassure toi Silver, elle sous ma responsabilité, il ne lui arrivera rien soit sans crainte.

Il hocha la tête.

« J'ai remis tous ses pokemon dans ses pokéballs. Je m'occuperai d'eux s'il faut. »

« Je ne te savais si attentionné Silver. » déclara Clair sincèrement étonnée.

« Silver a bien changé, il n'est plus le même depuis que Gold est entré dans sa vie. » acquiesça Morty, ses yeux violets déstabilisants même Gold qui détourna le regard, confus.

« Ouais … Il n'est pas méchant quand on le connaît, mais faut faire gaffe à la morsure quand même ! » plaisanta l'Eleveur en se frottant la nuque.

« La ferme... » siffla Silver entre ses dents.

« Est-ce qu'elle est malade ? Et pourquoi elle n'est pas à Viridian City avec ... » Clair hésita mais regarda Morty. Il savait, et elle avait confiance en lui. « Avec mon cousin ? »

« Yellow va très bien, elle est juste fatiguée d'avoir trop utilisé ses pouvoirs aujourd'hui. » répliqua Silver un peu agressivement. « et si tu veux savoir, cet abruti de Dragon Master à foutu le camp ! Tout ça parce que monsieur ne supporterait pas le jour de son anniversaire et qu'il préfère broyer du noir tout seul dans son coin ? Vraiment stupide de sa part franchement, j'suis né pendant la fête de l'hiver et j'en fais pas un drame ! » s'emporta le rouquin.

« Alors vous savez ... elle sait ? »

« A ton avis ? Il lui a laissé son dracolosse. » rétorqua l'Echangeur.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« J'ai l'air de raconter des conneries ? »

Morty mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chut vous deux ! Il y en a une qui dort encore dans ses murs. »

« Désolée ... » répondit immédiatement Clair en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Gold haussa un sourcil.

« Y a un truc entre vous deux ou bien j'me fais des idées ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se mit soudainement à rougir mais ne répliqua pas. Morty se contenta de lui sourire gentiment.

« Bon je vois qu'il faut que je résume la situation. Yellow est venu nous voir, enfin c'était plutôt Silver qu'elle voulait, moi je fais parti du lot. Donc, la miss débarque chez moi un matin et demande à Silv' ici présent de l'aider à chercher Dragon Guy parce que visiblement il s'est barré quelque part en lui laissant un de ses précieux pokemon et que notre petite blonde est tellement inquiète pour son amoureux qu'elle nous fait ratisser toute la région à cause de ça. Voilà. Et forcément Silv' a eu l'excellente idée de faire appel à tout un tas de farfuret sauvages pour nous aider et comme il ne comprend pas le langage pokemon et ben c'est Yellow qui a servit de traductrice ! Donc nous voilà à Ecruteak demander de l'aide à notre pote Morty ici présent pour nous faciliter la tâche parce que c'est évident qu'on galère un poil là. » expliqua Gold en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

« Gold ! » gémit Silver en cachant son visage dans le col de sa veste.

Morty ria en voyant le comportement de ces deux là et l'air ahurie de Clair ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. Il se força à se calmer avant de déclarer.

« Je me doutais bien de quelque chose comme ça, une intuition à vrai dire. »

« Tu as eu une vision ? »

« Oui, enfin c'était très très flou par rapport à d'habitude. Tout ce que j'ai vu était la silhouette d'une jeune fille blonde possédant une aura très puissante, et comme un appel du Destin. Et voilà que vous frappez au même moment à la porte de mon arène avec votre amie venant de Kanto, quelle coïncidence tu ne trouves pas Clair ?»

« Ouais … Y a plus rien qui me surprend avec toi depuis le temps ! »

Morty lui adressa un large sourire en retour tandis que Clair se mettait à rougir furieusement.

« Je le répète, soyez sans crainte, je vous aiderai. J'ai ce sentiment que quelque chose d'important va se produire, le même genre de sentiment que j'ai eu avant de faire votre connaissance il y a six ans. Clair était avec moi pour le festival de l'automne, elle aussi a ressentit quelque chose n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, je ne suis pas habituée à méditer aussi longtemps que toi. »

« Pour cette raison que Lady Enora t'a confié à moi. »

« Pas la peine de me le rappeler ! »

« Tu n'apprécies pas d'avoir un peu plus de temps avec moi ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre jour ... »

« Morty ! Pas devant les gamins, c'est gênant ! » répliqua t elle, le visage en feu.

Silver et Gold échangèrent un sourire en coin.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ecruteak city, chez Morty_

D'après Silver, environ deux heures passèrent avant que Yellow ne commence à se réveiller.

Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit dans la pénombre de la pièce fut une paire d'yeux rouges et luisants sous un chapeau en haillons, le tout flottant tout près d'elle.

Alors quand Morty entendit un cri venir du fond du couloir, il se leva sans précipitation, serein. Il s'attendait à la réaction de la petite blonde et ouvrit doucement la porte coulissante donnant accès à la chambre d'amis dans laquelle il l'avait placé.

« Enfin réveillée ? Bonsoir Yellow, je me nomme Morty et tu es ici chez moi à Ecruteak City. » dit il d'une voix calme avec un sourire.

« Un, un fantôme ! » cria t elle.

« Hoi, Yellow ! Du calme t'as rien à craindre on est chez un pote ! » intervint Gold en montrant sa tête au dessus de l'épaule du Gym Leader blond.

« Gold ! » s'exclama t elle avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord du lit et l'Eleveur vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, merci. » dit elle avec un sourire timide.

« Yellow ? »

La petite blonde leva la tête vers Morty.

« Je sais que tu viens de te réveiller mais en tant qu'hôte je me dois de poser la question : est-ce que tu as faim ? »

« Oh dis oui s'te plaît ! J'ai la dalle et Silv' aussi même s'il ne le dira jamais. » déclara Gold en riant.

« Euh et bien c'est que ... » Bredouilla la jeune fille.

« Ne sois pas gênée, tu es mon invitée. » répondit le Gym Leader en inclinant la tête.

« D'accord. » répondit elle en hochant la tête.

Morty et Gold conduisirent Yellow vers la salle à manger où les attendaient Clair et Silver installés autour de la table et semblant absorber par leur pokégear respectifs.

« Yellow, enfin débout. » déclara Silver en lui souriant, lâchant son appareil.

« Euh désolée. » répondit la petite blonde en se tordant les mains.

« Non, ma faute. J'aurai pas dû te demander de lire les pensées des pokemon dans le parc tout à l'heure alors que je voyais bien que t'en avais marre. » déclara Silver, l'air coupable.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non au contraire ! On a pu avoir des informations comme ça ! C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

« Yellow, n'en fait pas trop ok. » intervint alors Clair, restée silencieuse jusqu'alors.

« Cl, Clair ! Tu es là toi aussi. » s'exclama la petite blonde très surprise par la présence de la Dragon Tamer.

« Oh vous vous connaissez et vous vous entendez déjà très bien on dirait. » déclara Morty en s'asseyant de nouveau près de Clair.

« On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça ... » marmonna la Dresseuse de dragons entre ses dents.

Yellow se contenta de sourire, très gênée avant de s'asseoir près de Silver.

Alors la vielle dame du nom de Martha réapparut dans la pièce en arrivant d'un autre couloir avec son fantominus tout en portant un large plateau, elle le disposa sur la table et s'installa près de Morty.

« Bon appétit jeunes gens ! » Dit elle en se servant une tasse de thé.

Clair l'imita tandis que Gold s'empressait de se servir un grand bol de soupe, visiblement affamé.

Silver le regarda faire avec une expression blasé sur le visage tandis que Yellow observait toutes les personnes présentes sans bouger, comme figée.

Il fallait dire qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller et la dernière chose qu'elle se souvenait était qu'elle chevauchait Doddy sur une route en bordure d'un parc et que Silver était près d'elle, et puis plus rien ,le trou noir total ; pour se retrouver dans une chambre inconnue nez à nez avec un fantôme !

Enfin un pokemon de type spectre visiblement, et chez ce Morty, à Ecruteak city visiblement, si elle se rappelait bien de ce que lui avait dit le maître des lieux.

« Tout va bien mon enfant ? » demanda la vieille dame comme Yellow ne réagissait pas.

« Euh oui … désolée, c'est juste que je suis juste un peu perdue. » répondit sincèrement la jeune fille.

« Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, mon magirêve ne voulait pas t'effrayer, elle ne faisait que suivre mes ordres. Et même si les pokemon spectres adorent jouer des tours, ils ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais tu sais. » déclara Morty en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

« Oh ce n'est rien, vraiment ! » dit elle en secouant la main devant elle, les joues toutes rouges.

Après dîner, Morty convia tout le monde dans sa bibliothèque pour passer un peu de temps et discuter.

Les pokemon de type spectre du Gym Leader étaient eux aussi présents dans la pièce à l'éclairage tamisé, donnant une atmosphère des plus étranges.

Gold n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec tous ces pokemon spectres qui voletaient dans la pièce et ne cessait de coller Silver au plus grand désarroi du rouquin ! Mais bizarrement celui-ci n'osait rien dire.

Clair était silencieuse, postée tout près de Morty assise sur un divan, elle paraissait être une toute autre personne comparée à la dernière fois que Yellow l'avait vu à Viridian City.

_Enfin rencontrée pour la première fois de sa vie pour être exact._

Elle était calme et attentive, loin de la jeune femme au tempérament explosif à laquelle elle avait été confrontée.

Là aussi, la froideur et la colère de Lance envers sa propre cousine avait surpris Yellow, qu'avait donc fait la jeune femme pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?

« Tu sembles préoccupée Yellow, je me trompe ? »

La voix de Morty rompit le silence, résonnant dans la grande pièce dont les murs étaient couverts d'étagères de livres.

« Oh euh un peu, c'est vrai ... » avoua la petite blonde d'une voix timide.

« Silver et Gold m'ont expliqué que tu voulais retrouver quelqu'un. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, je m'inquiète pour lui … il est partit si vite et surtout il m'a laissé son plus fidèle pokemon pour veiller sur moi ... alors je suis encore plus inquiète ! J'ai, j'ai peur qu'il ne se blesse ... »

« Tu tiens beaucoup à lui n'est-ce pas ? Autant qu'il tient à toi j'ai l'impression sans ça il ne t'aurait pas laissé un de ses pokemon, son dracolosse je présume. »

La petite blonde se mit à rougir et baissa la tête, espérant cacher son visage dans son col roulée.

Clair regarda Yellow et soupira, exaspérée par l'attitude de la blonde.

« Il sait Yellow, pas la peine de jouer aux devinettes. Morty est médium et c'est quelqu'un de confiance, je me porte garante pour lui. »

La petite Guérisseuse ne put cacher sa surprise.

« Et Gold a tout expliqué. » Ajouta Silver en secouant la tête et en pointant du pouce le brun.

Silver avait levé le nez du livre qu'il était en train de lire, assit en tailleur sur le tapis tout près du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée.

Yellow lut la couverture du livre que tenait Silver : _Mythes et Légendes des deux Tours._ Le livre était ouvert sur une page illustrée figurant deux pokemon oiseaux géants, l'un deux lui rappelait quelque chose.

« As tu déjà vu ce pokemon? » demanda curieusement Morty à Yellow quand il l'observa. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur l'illustration comme si elle l'avait déjà vu et la reconnaissait.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je pense que oui ... »

« Oh vraiment ? En sculpture, en peinture, dans un autre livre ? Celui là est très ancien tu sais, il n'existe aucun autre exemplaire à ma connaissance et... »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, je veux dire, réellement. »

Morty se redressa dans son fauteuil, incrédule.

« Comment ? Tu as rencontré le Gardien des Abysses ? Tu as vu Lugia de tes propres yeux ? Oh raconte-moi, si tu veux bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas abuser. » dit il en faisant presque un bond avant de venir s'asseoir près de Silver.

« C'était il y a longtemps … à Kanto. » Bredouilla Yellow, mal à l'aise.

« Kanto ? »

« Cerise Island ? » demanda Silver à voix basse.

Yellow se contenta de hocher la tête et de croiser ses bras comme si elle avait froid tout d'un coup.

Voyant son air inquiet, Morty n'insista pas. Il se leva et invita ses pokemon a sortir de la pièce d'un geste silencieux.

« Il se fait tard. Je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera tous du bien. Oh et ne craignez rien, mes pokemon ne rôdent pas la nuit dans les couloirs. » déclara t il en riant légèrement.

« ouf … » soupira Gold

« Sauf ectoplasma ! Précisia Silver. »

« T'as déjà dormi ici ou quoi ? »

« Ouaip ». Répondit le Dexholder avec un large sourire ; « et j'ai survécu ! »

« Sans déconner … »

« Relaxe Gold, si ça peut te rassurer on dort dans la même chambre, mais je te préviens si tu me colles je te fous un pain dans la figure c'est clair ? Regarde Yellow elle n'a pas la frousse, elle. »

« Ouais mais c'est pas pareil ! Yellow elle peut leur parler alors que moi … j'suis pas à l'aise avec les spectres et les pokemon dans le genre, j'avoue, t'es content ? »

« M'en fiche, Sneasel à l'avantage du type. »

« Ok, alors il dort avec moi ! »

« Dans tes rêves Gold, c'est mon pokemon ! »

Les deux garçons disparurent dans le couloir avant de claquer la porte de leur chambre, Gold ayant juste le temps de crier

« Bonne nuit ! »

Clair accompagna Yellow à sa chambre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ... »

« Oh euh, désolée, tu disais ? »

« Mouais … Ne te fais pas du mauvais sang, on le retrouvera, enfin je veux dire plutôt _tu_ le retrouveras. »

La petite blonde esquissa un sourire timide.

« Merci Clair, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain, au moment de prendre le petit-déjeuner tous ensemble tôt le matin, Clair reçut un appel.

Fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'identifiant de l'appelant, elle décrocha tout de suite, ne prenant même pas le temps de s'isoler pour entamer la conversation.

« Madame Shijima ? Bonjour. »

_**« Ah ! bonjour Clair. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas de si bon matin. »** _

«Non du tout. Que se passe t il ? Il y a un problème avec Chuck ? »

« Oh ? Dis lui bonjour de ma part et informe la que je suis avec toi. » chuchota Morty à son oreille.

_**« Oh mon mari va très bien ne t'inquiète pas ; il y a toujours une forte tempête près des Whirl islands mais Cianwood est épargnée pour le moment. »** _

« Heureuse d'entendre ça. Morty est avec moi, il vous salue. Si nous pouvons vous aider d'une quelconque façon dites le nous. »

_**« Oh je vous remercie tous les deux, vous êtes des amours vraiment ! mais je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je voulais juste te donner des nouvelles et te prévenir que nous hébergions actuellement ton cousin Lance depuis quelques jours, le pauvre a eu une mésaventure dans la mer de Johto au large de nos côtes. Mais sois sans crainte, il va bien maintenant que je m'occupe de lui, c'est fou ce qu'il est devenu grand et maigrichon depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ! j'ai constaté qu'il n'était pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme d'ailleurs. »** _

« Qu- QUOI ?!! Attendez une minute, comment ça mon cousin ? Lance ? » hoqueta Clair, lâchant presque son pokégear.

_**« Oui Lance De Blackthorn, le Dragon Master, c'est bien ton cousin non ? »** _

« Grand, maigre, cheveux roux, yeux dorés, le regard sévère et impossible à approcher ? »

_**« Absolument, c'est bien lui. »**_ confirma la voix de madame Shijima qui riait.

« Oh par le Grand Dragon … Cianwood … mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là-bas ! » s'exclama Clair à la fois étonnée et inquiète.

« Il devait vouloir rejoindre sa planque dans les Whirl Islands mais un truc à foiré ... » suggéra Silver à voix basse comme Clair venait de mettre le son de son pokégear en haut-parleur pour que tous entendent.

« Ah cool, on a plus à le chercher partout ! » déclara Gold en souriant.

« Cianwood … ça se trouve au large d'Olivine non ? »

Morty acquiesça silencieusement à la question de Yellow.

« Olivine est la ville se trouvant à l'Ouest d'Ecruteak, il faut emprunter les routes 38 et 39 en passant devant le ranch pour y aller. Tu veux que je prévienne Jasmine pour voir si elle sait quand partira le prochain ferry pour Cianwood ? »

« Euh, s'il te plaît oui. » répondit Clair, les sourcils froncés.

« Entendu, je reviens tout de suite » dit il avant de partir dans une autre pièce pour ne pas gêner la conversation de Clair.

_**« Je dois t'avertir qu'il m'inquiète sérieusement. Je le soupçonne de faire une légère dépression, il n'a pas bonne mine et refuse qu'on l'aide. Et comme tu es le seul membre de sa famille que je connaisse, j'ai préféré t'appeler. »** _

« Et je vous remercie beaucoup madame Shijima, vraiment. Est-ce que vous savez où il se trouve actuellement ? Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner mais mon cousin est un vrai courant d'air ... »

_**« Oh ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes à l'arène de mon mari en ce moment même, ils s'entraînent actuellement tous les deux avec les jeunes élèves. »** _

« Oh vraiment ? » dit elle en plissant ses yeux.

_**« Oui, Chuck s'est chargé de lui-même de garder un œil sur lui, à vrai dire son état de santé l'inquiète tout autant que moi. »** _

« Je vois ... »

_**« Aussi Clair, j'aurai aimé savoir si tu avais remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel chez ton cousin dernièrement. »** _

« Du genre ? » demanda la Gym Leader avec précaution tout en regardant Yellow qui écoutait attentivement en se rongeant un ongle.

_**« Et bien, nous avons remarqué que Lance semblait posséder des pouvoirs psychiques et nous nous demandions si c'était normal pour lui. Comme tu es sa cousine, j'ai préféré t'avertir en premier. »** _

« Des pouvoirs psychiques ? Comment ça ? » s'exclama la dresseuse de dragons, confuse.

_**« Et bien cela me paraît assez dingue de dire cela, mais il semble pouvoir communiquer avec les pokemon et peut même les guérir ! J'en ai été témoin, c'est vraiment prodigieux, un véritable don... »** _

« Hm, ça c'est normal, enfin je veux dire normal dans le sens où il a toujours possédé cette particularité. » répondit Clair à moitié soulagée.

_**« Oh vraiment ? Je suis soulagée que tu sois au courant alors … mais il y a autre chose. »** _

« Je vous écoute. »

_**« La médiation prolongée qu'il s'inflige quotidiennement le plonge dans un état de transe très intense, Chuck n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant et il est vraiment inquiet et se demande si Lance n'a pas acquis tout récemment des pouvoirs de médium qu'il ne maîtrise pas, d'où ma question sur les pouvoirs psychiques. »** _

« Transe, pouvoirs de médium ? Comment ça ? Non... mon cousin n'est pas médium, enfin pas à ma connaissance, il n'a jamais eu ce genre de don ... » répondit elle en fronçant les sourcils, le front plissé et le regard confus.

_**« Je suis inquiète je te le redis, et j'ai l'impression que cela le vide de son énergie, ce n'est pas une chose normale. De mon avis, tu devrais venir le voir accompagnée de Morty au plus vite. Il a déjà refusé que Simon notre herboriste l'examine … Et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à le faire manger ! Ton cousin a un fort caractère, il n'aime visiblement pas ni qu'on l'aide ni qu'on le touche. »** _

Clair soupira

« Ça c'est pas nouveau, vu les pouvoirs qu'il a ... » dit elle entre ses dents.

La situation était plus grave qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Yellow qui avait tout entendu ne pouvait cacher son anxiété qu'elle communiqua sans le vouloir au dracolosse resté dans son hyperball, accrochée à la ceinture de la petite blonde.

_**« Moi et mon mari continuerons à veiller sur lui le temps que tu arrives, mais Clair soit très prudente si tu veux rejoindre Cianwood, la mer est traître en ce moment, quelque chose n'est pas naturel dans toutes ces tempêtes, nous craignons que le Gardien des Abysses soit en colère ... »** _

« Les tempêtes ne me font pas peur, je suis Dragon Tamer, j'y suis habituée. » répliqua fièrement Clair.

« Le gardien des Abysses ? » répéta Morty comme il venait de revenir dans la pièce.

Sa main effleura celle de Yellow posée sur la table près de Clair et il se figea sur place, ses yeux soudainement dilatés malgré la lumière du jour, il ne semblait pas voir les autres personnes dans la pièce.

Les pokemon spectres du Gym Leader vinrent subitement tournoyer autour de lui

« Morty ! » s'exclama Clair en se précipitant vers lui, lâchant son pokégear, Yellow le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

Morty tomba à genoux, se prenant la tête à deux mains, Clair à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir de transe sans le vouloir … tu as eu une vision ? »

Il secoua la tête, le visage livide et s'essuya les yeux et le front avec une main.

Les Dexholders qui avaient été témoin de la scène, restaient silencieux.

_**« Allo miss Clair ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**_ demanda la voix de madame Shijima à travers l'appareil.

Clair revint près de Yellow, qui lui rendit son pokégear, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Morty assit sur le sol.

Celui-ci se releva avec l'aide de Gold venu l'aider spontanément.

« Tu veux t'asseoir sur une chaise, t'as pas l'air bien.» demanda Gold, inquiet.

Morty secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Je vais bien. C'était juste violent … Je n'avais pas ressenti une telle chose depuis … »

« Morty, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demanda Clair, nerveuse.

« De l'eau, beaucoup d'eau salée... et une grande figure ressemblant à un dragon qui se noyait... et ce chant ... cette lamentation qui résonne encore dans ma tête ... C'est un présage de mort ... » dit il, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

« Lance est en danger ! » s'exclama Yellow, paniquée.

« On se calme et on réfléchit. Ça veut peut être pas dire ça. » déclara Silver en prenant Yellow par les épaules.

« Ok, ok, désolée... »

_**« Allo ? »** _

« Euh oui, je suis là madame Shijima. Morty vient d'avoir une violente vision, je vous rappelle dès que possible, merci de m'avoir appelé et prévenu. »

Et sans attendre de réponse Clair raccrocha.

« Préparez vos sacs, on s'en va dans dix minutes. » ordonna t elle avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment suivit de Gold et de Silver.

Yellow resta près de Morty qui tentait de se ressaisir, la vision l'avait secoué bien plus que celles qui l'avait habituellement.

« Tu possèdes un grand pouvoir Yellow de Viridian. » déclara t il d'une voix faible.

« Qui moi ? Haha non, je ne suis pas aussi puissante que Lance, je ne maîtrise même pas mes propres pouvoirs au point de m'endormir comme une idiote quand je les utilise trop. » déclara la petite blonde en riant nerveusement.

Le Gym Leader secoua la tête.

« Je crois que tu n'en n'as pas conscience toi-même alors. »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« Si c'est vrai et tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu lui a infligé une sévère défaite ce jour là sur cette île et ça l'a profondément affecté au point qu'il a radicalement changé. C'est toi et toi seule qui est responsable de cela. Toi seule qui pourra le sauver. »

« Le sauver ? Mais de quoi ? »

« De lui-même. »

Yellow recula, n'osant pas toucher Morty de peur de lui donner une autre violente vision.

Le Gym Leader vit passer une lueur de crainte dans les yeux de la petite blonde, il savait ce à quoi elle pensait.

« On se connaît à peine et pourtant j'ai cette impression de t'avoir toujours connu Yellow de Viridian, comme si quelque chose de puissant nous rapprochait tous les deux. Pas romantiquement parlant je précise sois sans crainte ! » dit en plaisantant quand il vit ses yeux s’écarquiller et le rose monter à ses joues.

« Ne te sens pas responsable. Ce n'est pas en culpabilisant que tu l'aideras bien au contraire. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer le cousin de Clair en personne mais rien qu'en vous observant toi, Clair et Silver ... je serai aveugle si je ne voyais pas que vous tenez à lui si fort que des liens indestructibles se sont noués entre vous. Son pouvoir n'a pas d'égal d'une certaine façon il est unique certes, mais le tien est encore plus fort. » expliqua t il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour la rassurer.

« Si je suis si forte, alors pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher de fuir loin de moi ? » bredouilla t elle en agrippant les bords de sa tunique jaune.

« Peut être qu'il a juste peur de te décevoir. L'amour qu'il a pour toi doit être aussi fort que celui que je ressens en toi. Les sentiments sont un mystère pour beaucoup. La plupart du temps ils dépassent notre compréhension même et c'est souvent longtemps après que l'on en comprend enfin le sens mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'ouvrir au changement. En tout cas c'est ce que je tente d'enseigner à Clair. »

Comme si elle avait entendu son nom, la Dragon Tamer déboula dans la pièce, revêtue de sa tenue habituelle avec sa cape attachée sur ses épaules.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore prêts tous les deux ? Aller on se remue ! Yellow, va chercher tes affaires, Morty prépare ton sac, je veux vous voir sur le porche dans moins de cinq minutes !! » commanda t elle en croisant les bras et en tapant du pied.

Yellow se mit debout rapidement, manquant de trébucher sur ses pieds avant de secouer la tête et de filer dans le couloir en direction de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué.

Morty se mit à rire de bon cœur.

« Qui crois-tu impressionner de la sorte hm ? » demanda t il en allant vers Clair et en l'entourant de ses bras. « ton tempérament de feu ne va pas du tout avec ta bonté d'âme tu le sais ça ? » lui murmura t il a l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue puis sur les lèvres.

Clair s'empourpra furieusement mais ne fit rien pour se dégager de Morty.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gold et Silver arrivèrent à leur tour suivit de près par Yellow.

« C'est écœurant sérieux ! Faites ça ailleurs ! » s'exclama Silver avec dégoût.

Gold et Yellow restaient juste plantés là, ne sachant quoi faire d'autres, une expression gênée sur le visage.

Morty s'écarta enfin et se tourna vers eux.

« Oh vous êtes là ? Prêts à partir, déjà ? »

« Et toi ? » demanda Silver en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai seulement besoin de mes pokemon, nous pouvons partir. » répondit le Gym Leader en souriant.

« Pff, frimeur ... » marmonna le rouquin avant de sortir devant le porche pour attendre les autres.

Clair rejoignit sa chambre d'un pas rapide et fit claquer la porte, Yellow ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. » déclara Morty en lui adressant un étrange sourire.

Le Gym Leader était un peu effrayant sur les bords à être toujours si calme et si mystérieux aussi, il semblait cacher quelques chose ... enfin c'était l'impression que la petite Guérisseuse avait. Il était toujours si serein, sauf quand il avait ses sortes de crises que Clair avait appelé des visions. Il se mettait alors à trembler et à parler d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

_Comme la fois où Lance avait paniqué chez elle à cause de Green._

Lorsque ses yeux avaient subitement changés de couleurs, devenant d'un bleu froid, elle était restée tétanisée une fraction de seconde, seulement pour sentir que ce n'était pas Lance à proprement parler mais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de très puissant …

Morty lui avait affirmé qu'elle possédait un grand pouvoir en elle et cela l'effrayait un peu.

Et si comme eux, elle se retrouvait à ne plus contrôler ses gestes ? Et si elle en venait à faire du mal à ceux qui l'entourait ? A ses amis ?

Yellow chassa rapidement l'angoisse qui étreignait son cœur en secouant la tête comme pour en faire fuir les pensées négatives.

Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède à la panique, elle n'était peut être pas une aussi forte et talentueuse dresseuse que le Dragon Master ou encore les Gym Leaders mais elle était DexHolder et après tout elle avait sauver le monde une fois …

Se rassurant comme elle pouvait, elle se résolut une nouvelle fois à aider Lance par tous les moyens.

Sentant sa détermination, ses pokemon enfermés dans leurs pokéballs à sa ceinture s'agitèrent fébrilement et elle serra ses doigts autour de l'hyperball d'Archie, comme pour affirmer sa résolution.

XXXXX

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour parcourir les routes à l'ouest de la ville de Ecruteak et d'arriver à Olivine sur le dos de leurs pokemon.

Silver et Gold sur le dos de son typlosion, Yellow montée sur doddy et Morty et Clair sur le dos de son draco.

Une fois arrivés au port, le vent froid et salé venant de la mer leur fouetta le visage. Morty rejoignit rapidement Jasmine qui les attendait près du phare.

« Morty ! Tu as fais vite ! » l'accueillit t elle avec un timide sourire, ses couettes hautes suivant les changements du vent comme les oreilles d'un carabaffe.

« Nous sommes pressés par le temps. » dit il en hochant la tête.

« Jasmine. » déclara Clair pour la saluer en s'approchant des deux gym leaders.

« Trois gym leaders au même endroit ? On va finir par attirer l'attention ... » maugréa Silver resté un peu en retrait avec ses camarades.

Gold haussa les épaules

« Pas plus que nous trois en plein centre ville de Goldenrod City. »

Le rouquin renifla.

« Genre monsieur croit qu'il a de l'importance, qu'il est connu et tout ? »

« Ouais et ? La radio parle de nous, les journaux parlent de nous, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus monsieur je préfère me la jouer solo et rester dans l'ombre. Un peu de célébrité ça peut pas faire de mal non ? T'es pas d'accord Yellow ? »

« Hm ? » répondit la petite blonde distraitement, son regard tourné vers la mer.

Dans la baie du port, l'eau était calme. Malgré cela, le ferry et quasiment tous les bateaux de pêche restaient amarrés solidement à quai.

Il fallait dire que l'horizon était bouché pas de lourds nuages noirs et menaçants, la force du vent était atténué dans la baie mais cela ne trompait pas la jeune fille qui avait l'habitude d'accompagner son oncle pour des sorties en mer depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

« Une tempête se préparer et elle va être très violente ... » murmura t elle.

« T'as dit quoi ? Une tempête ? » répéta Silver d'une voix anxieuse.

Yellow se tourna vers lui.

« Il faut qu'on prenne la mer, maintenant ou on ne pourra pas le faire du tout. »

« Et tu proposes quoi ? Surfer à dos de pokemon en espérant rejoindre une des îles des Whirl Islands avant que le ciel nous dégringole sur la tête ? Je sais pas si t'as remarqué comme moi mais les bateaux sont tous dans la baie, même le gros ferry a son encre de relevée ! »

Silver jeta un regard étonné à Gold.

« Et ouais, je ne fais pas que parler, j'ai des yeux moi aussi. » dit il avec un sourire satisfait.

« On fait quoi ? Comme on en avait déjà parlé, on a pas vraiment des pokemon taillés pour la longue distance en mer, sans parler de toi Yellow qui ne dispose pas de pokemon aquatique assez fors pour monter sur son dos. »

Le front de la petite blonde se plissa sous la concentration un moment avant qu'elle ne se décide à courir vers la gym leader de Blackthorn City, alors en pleine conversation avec Jasmine.

« Clair ! »

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus cessa abruptement de parler et fit volte face.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a ? » dit elle en haussant un sourcil.

Yellow pointa un doigt vers l'horizon.

« On n'arrivera pas à atteindre Cianwood si on ne part pas maintenant. »

Clair suivit l'index de la jeune fille et étudia l'horizon avec attention avant de pester comme un vieux marin, choquant les oreilles innocentes autour d'elle.

« Je connais un vieux marin qui serait volontaire pour nous emmener aussi loin qu'il pourra mais ça ne risque pas de vous plaire. » dit elle.

« Clair, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit prudent. » intervint Jasmine d'une voix douce.

« Prudent ou pas, y a urgence. »

Yellow approuva ses paroles

« Oui, il faut que l'on rejoigne Cianwood au plus vite, quelque chose de grave va se produire si nous n'arrivons pas à temps. »

« Je peux le sentir aussi. » renchérit Morty en hochant la tête.

« Une tempête qui fout les jetons à tous les marins du coin, de grandes chances de se noyer ou pire si on tente la traversée par nos propres moyens et surtout aucune idée de savoir si on va réussir, mais qu'attendons nous ! » déclara Silver, sarcastique out en comptant sur ses doigts.

Gold allait répliquer quelque chose mais son pokégear se mit à sonner. Il décrocha rapidement en essayant de maintenir sa casquette sur sa tête.

« Yo Crys ! Quoi de neuf ? »

_**« Ah !Gold ! Vous êtes où ? »** _

« sur les quais du port d'olivine pourquoi t'as un souci ? » demanda t il comme il l'entendait souffler, comme si elle courait. »

_**« J'essaie juste de vous retrouver, ne bougez pas j'arrive ! »** _

« Ok … on est près du phare. »

_**« Le phare, ça marche, surtout ne bougez pas !! »**_ répéta t elle avant de couper la communication.

« C'était Crys ? »

« Ouais, apparemment elle va nous rejoindre ici, on ferait mieux de l'attendre et de ne pas bouger. »

« Crystal veut venir avec nous ? » demanda Yellow, stupéfaite.

« Je sais pas trop, elle a dit de l'attendre en tout cas. »

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Crystal les retrouvait. Elle atterrit prestement sur les quais en remerciant son Xatu avant de le rappeler dans sa pokéball.

« Ah vous êtes là ! Ouf ! J'ai eu peur d'arriver trop tard ! » Elle se tourna ver la Guérisseuse «Yellow ! je sais où se trouve Lance actuellement, il- »

« Est à Cianwood, oui on sait. » Termina Gold en lui coupant la parole.

Silver était exaspérée et calma Crystal qui allait s'énerver sur Gold à cause du comportement de ce dernier. »

« Te fatigue pas, on a plus important à faire. » dit il en pointant son pouce vers les trois gym leaders rassemblés non loin.

« Clair ? Et Morty ? » déclara Crystal, intriguée.

Jasmine s'approcha alors, suivit de ses deux collègues.

« Oh Crystal ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

« Bonjour Jasmine, ravie de te revoir et … Morty et Clair … » répondit la Dex Holder de Johto en secouant la main, un peu confuse.

« Tiens Crystal, quelle heureuse surprise. » déclara Morty avec un sourire.

« Ahaha oui c'est sûr … comment j'aurais pu deviner que vous seriez tous là au même endroit à ce moment précis héhé ... » ria Crystal nerveusement.

Silver s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une main sur le bras.

« Crys, t'a eu des renseignements c'est ça ? »

« Ben en fait, c'est à dire que ... »

« Te fatigue pas, c'est Blue c'est ça, elle a intercepté la conversation téléphonique de Clair ? »

Crystal écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais comment est-ce que tu- ?? »

« l'habitude. » soupira Silver en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

« C'est bien beau de voir votre petit trio infernal réunit mais on a pas que ça à faire si on veut atteindre Cianwood sans trop de problème. » intervint Clair en parlant tout haut, les bras croisés.

Yellow hocha la tête.

« Il faut qu'on traverse la mer, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. » dit elle en regardant Crystal.

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

« C'est pour ça que je suis venue, enfin Green et Blue m'ont envoyé à votre recherche. Yellow vient avec moi au centre pokemon, je vais te prêter plusieurs de mes pokemon. »

Crystal n'attendit pas, attrapa la main de la petite blonde et l'entraîna vers le bâtiment au toit rouge, laissant Gold et Silver avec les Gym Leaders.

« Ok, Morty et moi on va tenter de persuader un vieux pêcheur que je connais de prendre la mer avec nous, Jasmine reste aux aguets dans la vigie du phare avec la radio branchée. Gold et Silver vous pouvez venir avec nous si ça vous chante, mais ne restez pas dans mes pieds ! » déclara Clair en faisant voler ses mèches rebelles dans tous les sens.

« Et t'es qui pour nous donner des ordres comme ça ? » s'emporta Gold.

« La capitaine et huitième Gym Leader de Johto mais aussi la cousine de la tête brûlée que l'on va essayer de ramener à la raison parce que votre camarade, sa petite-copine blonde, angoisse à mort à cause de lui. Autre chose ? » répliqua sur le même ton la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

Silver leva les yeux au ciel et retint Gold par l'épaule.

« Au moins maintenant elle parle de Yellow sans l'insulter, y a du progrès. » lui murmura t il.

Une fois arrivées au centre pokemon, Crystal ne perdit pas de temps et s'installa sur un pc à disposition des dresseurs.

Yellow la regarda activer l'appareil avec curiosité.

Crystal allait vite, trop vite pour elle qui commençait seulement à se familiariser avec ce genre de technologie.

« Donne moi ton pokedex, je vais te créer une boîte pc avec ton ID, comme ça tu pourras transférer les pokemon que tu ne peut pas transporter avec toi dans cet emplacement. »

« Crystal, je ne sais pas top si ... » commença Yellow avec hésitation.

« Ne t'inquiète, le système est sûr, les pokemon ne craignent rien, ils sont juste mis en stase dans leurs pokéballs quand ils sont envoyés dans la dimension virtuelle que Bill a créé, des tas de scientifiques et d'ingénieurs comme lui travaillent dessus pour sécuriser le système. Et puis Green m'a informé qu'il avait entraîné une vingtaine de porygon pour veiller sur la dimension. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » dit elle un peu inquiète malgré les paroles rassurantes de sa cadette.

« Hm, hm. » répondit Crystal en se tournant vers elle avec un large sourire. « Tiens regarde, tu vois sur l'écran, ce sont toutes mes boîtes, la plupart sont remplies de pokemon que j'ai attrapé pour compléter le pokédex du professeur Oak. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais des pokemon que tu as attrapés et que tu ne veux pas les garder avec toi ? Tu les laisse enfermés pour toujours dans ces sortes de boîtes ? » demanda la petite blonde, pas du tout convaincue par le système.

« Pas exactement, j'en ai relâché beaucoup depuis mes premières captures, une fois que j'avais étudié leurs caractéristiques et remplit toutes les informations qui les concernaient, je les remettaient dans la nature, près de l'endroit où je les avais capturé. Mais certains voulaient restés avec moi alors ils sont soient ici placés dans mes boîtes soit au labo du professeur Elm, soit à l'école des dresseurs de Violet City. Tu vois, tout va bien. »

« Dis comme ça …. » répondit pensivement la petite blonde avec un petit sourire.

« Bien voilà j'ai terminé. Tu as officiellement une dizaine de boîtes à ta disposition, place une de tes pokéballs sur le socle près du pc et la machine se chargera de la dématérialiser et de l'envoyer dans le système. Tu pourras le faire également depuis ton pokédex ou mieux sur ton nouveau pokégear ! Je sais que Blue t'en a offert un récemment, c'est elle qui me l'a dit en fait.

« Eu d'accord … » déclara Yellow en prenant place devant le pc comme Crystal lui laissait la place. « Attends, Blue ? Elle t'a appelé et c'est elle qui t'as dit de nous rejoindre ici c'est bien ça. »

Crystal hocha la tête.

« oui c'est vrai. »

« Elle t'a dit comment elle avait su qu'on se trouvait à Olivine ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais je suppose qu'elle a envoyé un message à Silver, non ? »

« Non, Silver nous aurait prévenu.... Je suis persuadée qu'elle a intercepté la conversation que Clair a eu chez Morty. »

Crystal ecarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Blue, elle ... »

« Elle en est capable oui. Je ne suis pas aussi naïve qu'avant tu sais et puis je connais bien Blue maintenant, si elle est devenue si proche de Clair ce n'est pas sans raison. »

« Oh ... »

Yellow haussa les épaules

« C'est Blue, elle est comme ça c'est tout, dirait Green. D'une certaine manière c'est sa façon à elle de se rassurer, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais Blue est très attachée à ses amis et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour nous tu sais. »

« Je veux bien le croire ! Rien qu'à la façon dont Silver parle d'elle, on sait immédiatement qu'elle compte beaucoup pour lui et vice versa ! » répondit crystal en secouant la tête et en agitant les bras devant elle. « Alors tu veux transférer quelle pokemon ? Si j'ai compris nous allons à Cianwood mais sans utiliser le ferry qui reste à quai. »

« Euh je ne sais pas trop, c'est nouveau pour moi de faire ça et je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me séparer d'un de mes pokemon. »

« Relaxe Yellow, ils seront tout le temps à ta disposition. C'est juste que six c'est la limite autorisé sur soi. » Elle pianota rapidement sur son pokédex. « tiens tu vois, ça c'est mon équipe actuelle, comme je n'ai pas de pokemon qui connaisse la capacité surf, je vais transférer mon arcanin pour le remplacer dans mon équipe par, hm voyons voir ... » elle fit glisser l'écran pour atteindre celui affichant les boîtes pc « Ah oui je sais, j'ai un couple de lokhlass qui seront ravis de nous aider ! » dit elle en programmant l'appareil, faisant disparaître la pokéball de son arcanin dans la machine tandis qu'une nouvelle toute bleue se matérialisait à sa place. Elle tendit la sphère à Yellow.

« Voici Loki, c'est le mâle. Je te le donne si tu veux. »

« Oh Crystal, tu ne peux pas ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Il sera très heureux avec toi j'en suis persuadée ! Tu verras il est de nature calme. Et J'insiste, ne te sens pas coupable parce qu'il ne sera pas séparé de la femelle lokhlass trop souvent si toi et moi on travaille ensemble ! » ajouta t elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Après une brève réflexion, Yellow décida de placer Omny son amonistar dans la boîte pc pour accueillir Loki dans son équipe. La petite blonde n'était toujours pas convaincue par le système informatique dont la compréhension la dépassait un peu, mais elle décida de faire confiance à Crystal, et après tout Bill avait travaillé à sa création et elle savait qu'il se préoccupait du bien-être des pokemon presque autant qu'elle.

Une fois prête les deux filles rejoignirent le reste du groupe sur les quais.

Des éclats de voix pouvaient être entendus, provenant d'un petit bateau de pêche couvert de rouille et dont la coque à la peinture écaillée était recouverte de mollusques, d'algues et même par quelques kokyas !

Morty, Silver et Gold attendaient tout près.

« Ah vous revoilà les filles ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! » s'exclama Gold.

« Pas vraiment en fait. » répliqua Silver en soupirant « Enfin, avec les deux à bord du bateau qui se gueulent dessus mutuellement depuis que vous êtes partis, je veux bien croire que ça peut sembler des plombes. »

« Clair négocie en faisant valoir ses arguments avec sa voix, elle a toujours fait comme ça. » déclara Morty en soupirant.

« Non sans blague … » répondit Silver sombrement. « N’empêche, y a à peine un mois, elle n'en menait pas large quand elle s'est prise une soufflante par son Dragon Master de cousin, Yellow peut confirmer. »

« Qui ? Moi ? » bredouilla la petite Guérisseuse étonnée d'entendre son nom.

« Oh vraiment ? » demanda Morty dont le ton de la voix incitait Silver à continuer son récit.

Le rouquin croisa ses bras et se tourna vers son camarade.

« Gold, tu aurais adoré le spectacle. Enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. On a éviter la catastrophe de justesse quand même, un peu plus et la moitié de la ville de Viridian City se faisait pulvériser à coup d'ultralaser et la forêt avec ! Green avait des yeux fous, j'ai cru qu'on allait devoir l'interner. »

« Oh ? Tu veux dire que le Dragon Guy de Yellow s'est fritté avec sa propre cousine ici présente au point de presque cramer une ville ? Et c'est elle qui est justement en train de crier après ce pauvre vieux pêcheur dans le but de nous emmener le retrouver ? Chaud ! » Résuma Gold en jouant avec une de ses pokéballs en la lançant d'une main à l'autre.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je garderai Clair sous contrôle, c'est promis. » Déclara Morty en faisant un clin d'oeil.

« T'as intérêt ! Même si je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, faudra juste laisser faire Yellow. Crois-moi si Clair a les jetons face à Lance, lui c'est le plus inoffensif des bébés pokemon face à elle, pas vrai terreur ? » Dit Silver en donnant un léger coup de coude à la petite blonde qui évita de croiser leurs regards en couvrant son visage avec son chapeau de paille qu'elle maintenait en place avec une main.

Les voix se turent bientôt et Clair revint sur les quais en compagnie d'un marin au visage buriné et à la courte barbe grise.

« Nous sommes parvenus à un accord. » dit elle fièrement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et ? » demanda impatiemment Gold.

« Donnie veut bien nous conduire jusqu'au récif du Gardien mais ensuite ça sera à nous de rallier Cianwood par nos propres moyens. »

« Trop bien, j'avais tellement envie de nager en pleine tempête quelle chance ! » intervint le rouquin.

« Aller en route bande de ramoloss ! J'ai pas que ça à faire et j'voudrais bien être rentré pour déjeuner au bar avec l'équipe avant la midi ! »

« Gné ? » déclara Crystal qui n'avait pas comprit un mot du vieil homme.

Yellow soupira et monta à bord la première.

Une fois les autres monter sur son bateau, le vieux pêcheur commença à grommeler des ordres et à pester tout en faisant les cents pas dans son embarcation avant que la petite blonde ne l'aide spontanément en exécutant ses ordres et en continuant à s'affairer sans qu'on le lui demande, pour aider le dénommé Donnie à relever l'ancre et à détacher son bateau des amarres.

« Où est-ce que t'as appris à t'affairer comme ça sur un bâtiment p'tit gars ? » lui demanda le vieil homme d'une voix bourrue.

« Avec mon oncle, il est pêcheur comme vous mais pas en haute mer … et euh … je suis une fille. »

« Par ma barbe ! Mes excuses p'tite demoiselle ! »

« Euh c'est rien, je vous assure. »

« Donnie, sans vouloir te commander, sors ton dragon on a pas toute la journée devant nous. » déclara Clair en claquant sa langue.

« Toujours à jouer les commandeurs hein ma furie des montagnes ? »

« épargne-moi tes blagues lourdingues de vieux loup de mer et aide moi plutôt, ou je m'en charge par moi-même. »

« Hmpf, toujours aussi impatiente, t'es Gym Leader et tout maintenant mais ton sale caractère ne s'arrange pas avec le temps ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'en dit le grand patron de Blackthorn City à ça hm ? Paraît que l'Héritier a fait du grabuge à Kanto et puis pouf ! Il s'est évanouit dans la nature y a quelques années dit on. Ce gamin est retourné dans c'te maudite forêt c'est ça ? Faut dire qu'il a jamais été tout à fait normal le fils d'Arthur à ce qu'on dit... »

« La ferme. » répondit Clair d'une voix sèche toute en sortant son hyporoi de sa pokéball en même temps que le vieux pêcheur sortait une pokéball jaune et noire de sous son manteau pour la jeter vers le large, faisant apparaître un hyporoi.

Les deux pokemon ayant l'air de bien se connaître, échangèrent quelques cris avant de se mettre en position à l'arrière du bateau et de coller leurs têtes le plus proche possible de la poupe.

« Accrochez vous les gamins, ça va secouer ! » prévint le vieux marin.

Prenant l'avertissement très au sérieux, Crystal, Silver et Gold se cramponnèrent au bois du bateau et aux cordes enchevêtrées tandis que Morty s'asseyait sur le banc près de la cabine.

Les deux pokemon dragons aquatiques donnèrent de puissants coups de nageoires qui propulsa l'embarcation a toute vitesse sur les vagues, l'emmenant au large en quelques minutes à peine.

Le port d'Olivine devint bientôt tout petit derrière eux tandis que le bateau approchait dangereusement vite de la zone couverte de lourds nuages menaçants qu'ils avaient put apercevoir plus tôt.

« Ces deux là se connaissent ou bien je me trompe ? » demanda soudainement Crystal comme pour briser le silence.

Morty hocha la tête.

« Oui, Donnie a entraîné Clair quand elle était plus jeune, il l'a aidé à faire évoluer son hypocéan en hyporoi. »

« Sérieux ? C'est qui ce vieux, un genre de mentor ? »

Morty eut un petit rire.

« On peut dire ça oui, c'est un des Anciens du Clan dragon de Blackthorn. »

« Un autre Dragon Tamer … fallait s'y attendre. » grommela Silver.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre avec madame je me crois supérieure à tous avec mes pokemon dragons ? » se moqua Gold.

Crystal lui jeta un regard noir.

« N'empêche que grâce à elle on avance ! »

« Ouais même si c'est son mentor ou je ne sais pas quoi, compte pas sur le vieux pour nous secourir si ça tourne mal par contre, t'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Je pense qu'aucune aide ne viendra de toute façon, regardez ! » décalra Yellow en pointa son index vers l'avant.

Une énorme barrière de récifs tranchants dépassaient des vagues sombres, telles des dents d'un monstre posté là, caché au creux des vagues et attendant qu'un bateau passe à proximité pour l'entraîner vers le fond et vers une mort certaine.

Des bouées d'avertissement avaient été placées le long des récifs mais toutes les cloches étaient brisées ou incapables de fonctionner correctement, laissant les dispositifs complètement inutiles, certaines bouées étaient même déchiquetées et dérivaient dans la mer.

Les passagers du bateau passèrent tous près dans un silence pesant.

Passé le récif, le vieux pêcheur commanda aux hyporoi de cesser la propulsion et le bateau s'arrêta net, tout près d'un écueils bien visible.

« Voilà jeunes gens, j'irai pas plus loin, si vous voulez vous frotter à la tempête c'est vous seuls que ça regarde maintenant, aller du balai ! » aboya le vieux Donnie en faisant de larges gestes avec ses mains.

Clair n'attendit pas plus et invoqua son léviator en invitant Morty à prendre place sur le dos écailleux du monstre tout en lui tenant fermement la main.

Gold et Silver suivirent son exemple et tous deux montèrent sur le dos de leur pokemon.

Crystal et Yellow furent les dernières à quitter le bateau, l'experte en capture prenant place avec agilité sur le dos de son lokhlass tandis que la petite guérisseuse hésitait toujours.

Elle prit le temps de coincer son chapeau dans son sac et de resserrer le ruban retenant sa queue de cheval tout en soupirant. Yellow jeta un coup d'oeil vers Silver perché sur la tête de son léviator rouge, il la rassura en hochant la tête avec détermination.

Hors de question de reculer, il était impossible de faire marche arrière dans tous les cas pour eux maintenant.

Inspirant profondément elle lança la sphère dans les airs pour en libérer le lokhlass que lui avait donné Crystal.

Loki apparut flottant sur l'eau sans éprouver la moindre difficulté.

Yellow grimpa prudemment sur la carapace grise du pokemon et s'agrippa fermement à son cou.

« Bonjour Loki, moi c'est Yellow, et heum … je crois que c'est moi ta nouvelle dresseuse ... » décalara la petite blonde en riant nerveusement.

Le pokemon émit un doux cri comme pour lui dire qu'il savait déjà.

Yellow parut étonnée par le comportement du pokemon.

« Oh eu d'accord … désolée je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir un pokémon si compréhensif alors qu'on à peine fait connaissance toi et moi et que je te demande déjà de faire quelques chose de dingue.... »

Le lokhlass poussa un petit cri mélodieux avant de nager rapidement pour rejoindre Crystal et la femelle lokhlass.

« Ok c'est parti, on ne traîne pas et on reste groupé ! Et tâchez de garder les deux yeux ouverts, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attends ! » cria Clair depuis la tête de son léviator bleu, son draco et son hyporoi tout près d'elle étaient chargés de contrôler un minimum les éléments autour d'eux pour leur faciliter le voyage.

Les pokemon de Silver et Gold l'encadraient de près suivit par Yellow et Crystal.

Le vent s’intensifiait à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers là où se situaient les îles. La pluie s'ajouta rapidement au vent, cinglant leurs visages et les forçant à s'abriter les yeux comme ils pouvaient. Les pokemon nageaient tous à un bon rythme malgré le courant très fort et les vagues de plus en plus grandes, les cinq dresseurs furent bientôt trempés jusqu'aux os après environ une heure de surf en pleine mer.

Clair décida alors d'accélérer le mouvement, pointant du doigt l'île la plus proche.

« On va s'abriter là un moment avant de continuer ! » cria t elle, sa voix emportée par le vent. »

« Non on continue ! » répondit Yellow de la voix la plus forte qu'elle pouvait.

Gold se retourna vers elle, il vit ses yeux déterminés.

« Euh, je veux pas être relou mais elle a raison ! On va pas tenir encore longtemps dans ses conditions ! Tu as vu Silver ? On dirait un vieux corboss tout mouillé ! Et puis il claque des dents autant que moi et Crys ! »

Yellow jeta un bref coups d’œil à sa droite, Crystal luttait contre le vent et la pluie, recroquevillée sur la carapace de son lokhlass, sa capuche étroitement serrée autour de sa tête.

Silver n'était pas mieux, il était redescendu de la tête de son léviator pour se réfugier entre deux nageoires acérées, dans une vaine tentative de se protéger des éléments. Ses longs cheveux rouges plaqués contre son visage.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, les aveuglant un instant d'une lumière blanche. C'était comme si quelque chose voulait les empêcher d'approcher les îles mais Yellow n'était pas effrayée et décida sur une impulsion d'avancer plus avant. Encourageant son lokhlass à avancer un peu plus vite,elle dépassa bientôt Clair.

Celle-ci, toujours perchée sur la tête de son léviator, vit la petite blonde braver les vagues sur le dos du pokemon bleu qui poussa un cri plaintif, clairement inquiet.

« Mais quelle idiote ! » siffla la Dragon Tamer avant d'ordonner à son léviator de nager plus vite pour la rattraper.

Morty se cramponna tant bien que mal aux écailles bleues lorsque le serpent de mer fouetta furieusement l'eau salée avec sa queue.

« Reviens ici ! Nous sommes tout près de la première île et tes amis n'ont plus la force de continuer ! » cria t elle en vain comme elle voyait la petite guérisseuse s 'enfoncer au loin dans la tempête.

Clair vit avec horreur qu'elle se dirigeait tout droit vers un énorme tourbillon. Aspirant tout ce qu'il y avait à sa portée, l'énorme masse d'écumes et de débris en tout genre grondait sinistrement.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus tenta de se rapprocher du lokhlass sans mettre en danger son pokemon, Morty et les autres mais dût garder ses distances comme une énorme vague allaient les engloutir.

Heureusement son hyporoi était là pour briser les lames d'une puissante attaque ultralaser, illuminant les alentours un bref instant.

Voyant la lueur, Yellow se retourna un instant avant de plonger dans l'eau sous le regard ahurie de la Dragon Tamer.

« Mais bordel c'est quoi son problème ?!! » hurla t elle, alertant les autres qui la rejoignirent rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » cria Morty, il daignait à peine ouvrir les yeux.

Silver arriva bientôt tout près, les deux léviator nageant furieusement contre le courant pour se tenir à distance du siphon. Gold lui, avait rejoint Silver avec l'aide de son démanta qui l'avait propulser de justesse près du roux sur le dos du léviator rouge.

« Silv' ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore mort crétin ! » répondit sèchement son meilleur ami en repoussant ses mains.

« Ok, ok, je vérifiais c'est tout ! »

« Gold ! » cria Crystal.

« Quoi ? »

« Yellow ! Elle, elle a plongée ! »

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Regarde Loki, il n'a plus de passager ! »

« Mais elle est dingue ! »

« Je vais la chercher . » déclara la Dragon Tamer, déjà prête à plonger dans les eaux sombres.

« Clair non ! »

« Inutile, regardez ! » cria Morty en redressant sa tête.

Effectivement, Yellow avait refait surface, entourée pas des dizaines de tentacool et de tenacruel.

« Wow, on est mal là ... » grommela Gold.

Mais les pokemon sauvages ne semblaient pas hostiles envers la petite blonde. Ils l'aidèrent à grimper à nouveau sur la carapace du lokhlass.

Yellow fit faire demi tour au pokemon et rejoignit ses amis très rapidement suivit de près par la horde de tentacool.

« Tu m'expliques ? » hurla Clair, en rage.

« Il y a un passage sous l'eau près du siphon, les pokemon disent que c'est plus sûr de passer par là pour rejoindre l'île et qu'ils peuvent nous conduire jusque Cianwood ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non ! J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais plonger en pleine mer comme ça sans raison !? »

« Franchement Yellow, on s'est tous posés la question ! » cria Crystal.

« Désolée, pas le temps d'expliquer suivez moi ! » s'exclama t elle en poussant Loki à aller tout droit vers le siphon.

« Silver ! Ton aligatueur ! » cria t elle comme le rouquin relevait la tête dans sa direction.

Sans un mot, Silver libéra le pokemon crocodile qui fonça à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Yellow.

Se servant de ses pouvoirs, elle indiqua quoi faire au pokemon qui réagit immédiatement au contact de sa main.

« Oh par le Grand Dragon, j'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait ! » grimaça Clair qui n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la situation.

« Elle le sait, fais lui confiance. » répondit Morty en claquant des dents.

« Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand elle agit comme une tête brûlée, sérieux mon cousin à vraiment déteint sur elle ou quoi ? »

« Non, il n'a rien fait. Elle ne fait que suivre son instinct, regarde ! Tu as vu tous ces pokemon sauvages ? Ils sont venus l'aider spontanément, parce qu'elle les a appelé et ils l'ont entendu ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux rester si calme et si confiant en de telles circonstances, ça me dépasse ! »

« parce que que j'ai confiance. »

« Mouais, désolée mais il m'en faut plus à moi. » répondit Clair avant d'ordonner à son léviator de suivre le lokhlass de Yellow qui allait bientôt disparaître dans le siphon.

Silver et Crystal la talonnaient de près et le groupe fut bientôt entraîné vers le fond dans le tourbillon.

L'aligatueur de Silver tentait de se frayer un passage entre deux rochers et de contrôler le siphon pour créer un passage. Clair comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire envoya ses pokemon l'aider et bientôt ils réussirent à créer un passage suffisamment grand pour que les léviator l'emprunte sans problème.

Une fois passés le tourbillon, le groupe se retrouva en plein cœur de l'oeil de la tempête là ou la mer était étrangement calme et le ciel d'un bleu éclatant et sans nuage au dessus de leurs têtes.

Ne s'attardant pas plus, Yellow rejoignit la plage de la petite île, se laissant tomber sur le sable chaud, essoufflée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention long chapitre !

Ne s'attardant pas d'avantage, Yellow rejoignit la plage de la petite île, se laissant tomber sur le sable chaud. Son lokhlass poussa un petit cri d'inquiétude.

« Par le Grand Dragon, c'était quoi ça ?!! » haleta Clair en se laissant glisser de son léviator et en tombant à genoux sur le sable, ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

Gold et Silver l'imitèrent quelques instants plus tard et Crystal vint aider Morty à descendre du dos du léviator avec l'aide de son lokhlass.

Gold eut le réflexe de sortir son typhlosion de sa pokéball pour se réchauffer dans sa fourrure et invita les autres à se rapprocher. Il savait que Silver,Clair et Morty ne possédaient pas de pokemon de type feu.

« Crys, sors ton arcanin qu'on réchauffe tout le monde avant qu'on ne meurt de froid ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, je l'ai laissé dans le pc pour prendre Lokhlass. »

« Ah bah bravo mam'zelle du club des super sérieuses ! »

« La ferme Gold ! Et sors plutôt ton héliatronc pour déclencher une attaque zénith ! » répliqua Silver en claquant des dents.

« T'es trop intelligent sérieux Silv', tu me fais flipper des fois ! » répondit Gold en claquant des doigts avant de faire appel à son pokemon plante.

L'attaque zénith ne fit pas effet tout de suite mais le soleil devint brûlant après quelques minutes, chauffant le sable à une température presque insupportable.

« Chaud ! Chaud ! »

« Trop chaud, Gold fais quelque chose ! » intervint Crystal avant de faire apparaître son méganium.

« Désolée ! Tu peux arrêter Sunbo. » demanda l'Eleveur à son pokemon tournesol.

La femelle héliatronc cessa son attaque en poussant un petit cri plaintif avant de retourner dans sa pokéball.

« Bon, et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant on repart par la mer, direction sud-est. » déclara Clair qui tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa crinière bleue en la peignant avec ses doigts.

« Mouais, je suis pas sûr que ça soit très intelligent de surfer à nouveau, on est dans l'oeil de la tempête. Tout autour de nous le vent et la pluie font un mélange plutôt mortel aussi bien pour nous que pour nos pokemon. Yellow qu'est ce que tu proposes ? » Intervint Silver en se tournant vers la petite blonde assise tout près sur un rocher.

« Je … d'après le tentacruel sauvage, il existe un passage souterrain qui mène au cœur de l'archipel des Whirl Islands, de là on pourra accéder à un tunnel qui relie une des îles à Cianwood apparemment. »

« Le fameux tunnel que Lance n'a jamais découvert... » maugréa le rouquin.

Yellow et Clair le regardèrent avec un drôle d'air.

« Oh ne faites pas cette tête là. Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le rappeler, mais j'ai vécu avec lui ici même pendant un petit bout de temps ; et je peux vous dire que tout son temps libre il le passait à explorer les grottes des îles, certaines sont bien reliées entre elles mais débouchent toujours sur une plage d'une autre île. »

« C'est un vrai labyrinthe, sans mon hyporoi je me serai perdue plus d'une fois en cherchant mon cousin dans ces satanées galeries ! » Confirma Clair en hochant la tête.

« Alors c'est la tempête de dingue ou bien le dédale de grottes sombres et humides infestées de pokemon sauvages en tout genre c'est ça ? »

« Pour être mouillé pour mouillé, autant choisir les cavernes. Si j'arrive à repérer les lieux, je retrouverai peut être la source d'eau chaude que Lance a découvert. » déclara Silver tout en continuant d'essorer ses cheveux et sa veste.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent que c'était la meilleure décision, compte tenu des circonstances.

Le groupe se rassembla alors vers l'entrée de la caverne la plus proche. L'obscurité qui y régnait à l'intérieur était loin de les enchanter mais cela leur semblait la meilleure option car la tempête ne faiblissait pas, comme contrôlée par une puissance mystérieuse.

« Chuchu, utilise flash ! » ordonna Yellow à la tête de leur petit groupe.

Gold fit de même avec son pichu. Chuchu était ravie de pouvoir être réunit avec son rejeton et démontrait son affection par tous les moyens possibles.

Clair derrière ne quittait pas Yellow d'une semelle, son draco faisant briller l'orbe de son cou d'une douce lueur bleuté.

Silver et Crystal entouraient Morty que l'obscurité ne gênait absolument pas, mais son ectoplasma restait tout de même serré contre sa jambe, tapit dans l'ombre de son dresseur.

Le groupe de dresseurs avançait prudemment. La caverne à l'intérieur de laquelle ils s'avançaient grouillait de pokemon sauvages en tout genre, et même si Yellow paraissait confiante dans la direction à prendre, Clair et Silver restaient très prudents. Qui savait ce qui les attendait au détour d'une paroi rocheuse ou d'un tunnel particulièrement étroit ?

Leur progression était lente et paraissait interminable pour Gold qui ne cessait de soupirer tout en jouant avec l'écran de son pokegear qui ne captait presque aucun signal.

Yellow tourna brusquement dans un tunnel plus étroit encore, semblant s'enfoncer d'avantage dans les profondeurs. A tel point que les plus grands d'entre eux furent obligés de courber le dos pour pouvoir avancer.

Et finalement après un long moment, ils finirent par arriver dans un endroit plus spacieux.

La salle était jonchée de roches, de stalactites et de stalagmites sur lesquelles ruisselaient de l'eau en permanence rendant l'atmosphère très humide.

Soudain, par delà l'ombre d'une énorme stalactite, Silver aperçut du mouvement et se posta immédiatement contre un rocher, près à faire appel à Sneasel.

Yellow fut plus rapide que lui et courut vers la forme devenue immobile.

« Yellow, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » siffla le rouquin.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste un lamantine sauvage. »

« Juste un lamantine sauvage … la blague, les pokemon sauvages sont loin d'être tous amicaux ! De plus on est sur leur territoire, franchement parfois je me demande comment tu as pu secourir Red en étant si insouciante ! »

La petite blonde qui s'était accroupit près du pokemon de type glace se releva vivement et se planta devant Silver, les joues rouges et les yeux jetant littéralement des éclairs.

« Je n'ai jamais été insouciante ! Je ne suis pas stupide et encore moins irresponsable ! J'arrive à sentir quand il y a un danger non seulement grâce à mes pouvoirs mais aussi par mon expérience, si je te dis que ce pokemon ne présente aucune menace, c'est que c'est vrai ! Il faut que je te le dise dans quelle langue pour que tu comprennes qu'être trop prudent n'est pas forcément mieux ! »

« Wow hey ! Calme Yellow ! Silv' s'inquiète c'est tout, il fait son boulot. » intervint Gold qui avait récupéré les deux pokemon éléctriques, effrayés par la soudaine agressivité de la jeune fille.

Il s'interposa entre elle et Silver en agitant les bras.

Sans sans rendre compte, Yellow avait saisit Silver par le devant de sa veste, l'obligeant à abaisser son visage au même niveau que le sien.

« Je, désolée … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, je ... » bredouilla t elle, confuse. Elle relâcha immédiatement son étreinte sur son cadet et s'éloigna de quelques pas, sous le choc.

« Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici. »

« Oui, l'air est saturé d’énergie. J'ai la tête qui tourne tellement c'est puissant pour te dire. » déclara Morty en secouant sa tête et en replaçant son bandeau sur son front en sueur.

« Des interférences brouillent le signal de mon pokédex. » Ajouta Crystal en pianotant sur son appareil.

« Mon pokégear aussi est détraqué ! »

Clair pesta

« On a pas le choix et on avance, faut trouver la source de toutes ces interférences. »

« Par là, le signal est plus instable de ce côté. » Dit Silver qui s'était mis un peu à l'écart pour reprendre ses esprits.

La Dragon Tamer mit une main sur l'épaule de Yellow, la forçant à lui faire face.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Je … je ne sais pas, c'est comme si, on me demandait de vous repousser au dehors ... »

« Mais qui ça ? »

« Le maître des lieux, le Gardien des Abysses. » souffla Morty en se massant les paupières.

« Tu crois que c'est possible ? » demanda Clair, intriguée.

« En théorie oui, d'après les données que j'avais pu collecter sur nos pokédex, Lugia possède des pouvoirs psychiques très puissants. Et visiblement cet endroit amplifie son pouvoir au point d'affecter toute personne réceptive. » déclara Crystal.

« Autrement dit, on est mal barré avec un médium et une fille qui ne connaît même pas l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. Punaise t'imagines si Dragon Guy était avec nous, le carnage ! Lui qui est trop balèze et tout d'après vous ... » Intervint Gold.

« Lance ! Il n'est pas venu à Cianwood par hasard … depuis tout ce temps il était attiré ici par Lugia ? » S'exclama Clair en fronçant les sourcils

« Lugia ... qu'il a tenté d'invoquer par lui-même il y a plusieurs années ! ça se pourrait qu'en fait ... » commença Yellow.

« Le pokemon tente de le faire venir à lui depuis tout ce temps ? » finit Silver.

« Tu crois que c'est possible Morty ? »

« D'après certaines légendes, oui … Lugia est souvent décrit comme un pokemon qui était très amical envers les humains avant le grand incendie de la Tour que l'on nomme la Tour Cendrée maintenant. Il y a beaucoup de croyances autour de Ho-Oh et de Lugia, surtout à Ecruteak ! Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que certaines choses soient vraies. »

« Du genre ? »

« Les deux oiseaux légendaires ont toujours eu un élu respectif, un être humain capable de communiquer avec eux, des les plier à sa volonté. Il est évident que c'est ce que Pryce cherchait à atteindre avec ses clones. »

« Attends une minutes, des clones ? Comment ça ? »

« Il est évident que les pokemon qui t'ont enlevé toi et les autres enfants, Silver, n'étaient pas les véritables Ho-Oh et Lugia de la légende. Non ils n'auraient jamais pu être contrôlé si facilement j'en suis persuadé. »

« Alors quoi ? Le véritable Lugia est celui qui est apparut à Cerise Island ce jour là ? »

« Oui il y a de fortes chances, et celui-ci doit se cacher dans son antre ici même dans les Whirl Islands en ce moment. »

« Ok … j'ai le droit de dire que ça craint un max ? » demanda Gold.

Yellow s'immobilisa tout d'un coup et fit un geste de la main.

« Vous n'entendez pas ? »

« Entendre quoi ? »

« Ce tintement … on dirait comme une cloche... »

« T'es sérieuse ? T'entends de voix maintenant ? »

« Non, elle a raison, quelque chose appelle ... » intervint Morty.

La Guérisseuse agit par instinct pour suivre ce son sous le regard ahurie de Clair qui lui attrapa le bras rapidement.

« Hey ! Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? »

« Je... »

Ses pieds continuaient d'avancer comme attirer par une force.

Clair soupira bruyamment et saisit le bras de Yellow plus fermement tandis qu'avec l'autre main elle cherchait celle de Morty.

« Ok, on y va mais je ne vous lâche pas ! »

« Gold et moi on va jouer les éclaireurs pour voir si on croisent d'autres galeries et Crystal assurera nos arrières, enfin si tu veux bien sûr. »

« Aucun problème ! » assura la jeune fille.

C'est ainsi que le groupe poursuivit son avancée dans l'incertitude et l’appréhension, guidés par Yellow et Morty suivant eux-même une force qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer.

Il parcoururent plusieurs galeries et gravir et descendirent un nombres conséquents d'échelles d'un âge douteux. Silver observait les alentours très attentivement, tentant de se rappeler quelque chose de familier mais rien, absolument rien ne lui revenait comme s'il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans ses cavernes.

En revanche pour les autres, exceptée Clair, c'était une totale découverte.

Bien sûr comme beaucoup d'habitants de Johto ils avaient entendus des légendes sur cet endroit ; bon nombre de récits parlaient de moines gardant un sanctuaire souterrain lié au Gardien des Abysses, que nul ne pouvaient pénétrer sans craindre d'être maudit par le maître de lieux.

Tous les mythes et les légendes construits sur les Whirl Islands incitèrent les marins de toutes époques à se méfier des lieux. Que ce soit à cause des récifs et des écueils meurtriers entourant les îles ou bien à cause des superstitions. Mais évidemment cela n'empêchait pas les plus téméraires et aventuriers de braver le danger en quête d'un supposé trésor. Car certaines légendes faisaient mention d'un mystérieux trésor que garderaient les moines dans ce sanctuaire, une sorte d'artefact précieux et puissant pouvant invoquer un pokemon aux pouvoirs terrifiants.

C'est en sachant tout cela que Morty avait insisté pour les accompagner. Il espérait en apprendre plus sur Ho-Oh d'une façon ou d'une autre car il savait que Lugia était très lié à l'oiseau arc-en-ciel, même si on ne les avait pas réellement vu embles depuis des décennies, ces deux pokemon ne s'étaient pas éloignés de la région de Johto, il en était convaincu.

D'après ce qu'il constatait, Yellow ne semblait pas vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait et pour cela il comprenait l’inquiétude de Clair, mais il savait aussi pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon et par qui elle était attirée, ici même dans les profondeurs souterraines.

En empruntant une énième passerelle pour descendre d'avantage dans les entrailles de la terre, le petit groupe se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme.

Le vieillard avait une longue toge grise sur laquelle pendait une longue barbe blanche au travers de laquelle dépassait un collier supportant un lourd médaillon d'argent luisant faiblement dans la lumière que procuraient les pokemon.

Silver recula vivement tout en agrippant Morty et Yellow et fit signe aux autres de se regrouper près de lui.

« C'est qui lui ? L'ermite du coin ? » chuchota il.

« En quelque sorte, c'est le gardien du passage. » répondit Morty tout naturellement.

« du passage de quoi ? »

« De l'épreuve du Gardien des Abysses. »

« T'as l'air super au courant toi ... »

« Ouais, j'avoue ! Allez Morty crache le morceau, dis nous tout ce que tu sais. »

« Je- »

Mais il fut interrompu par la voix forte et grave du vieux gardien.

« Étrangers, pas un pas de plus ! Vous foulez un sol sacré que nul ne doit profaner en dehors des prêtresses et de l'Elu du Gardien des Abysses. »

« Il est aveugle ! T'as vu ses yeux ? »

« La ferme Gold ! » Siffla Clair.

« Mes yeux sont clos pour l'éternité mais je peux toujours vous voir et vous sentir ! Enfants ! »

« Wow … euh désolée monsieur, je ne voulais pas manquer de respect et tout mais c'est qu'il ne fait pas forcément très lumineux dans le coin et tout alors on vous avait pas vu... on va poursuivre notre chemin maintenant, euh salut ! » déclara Gold maladroitement.

Clair soupira, consternée par l'attitude de l'adolescent.

Morty prit alors les devants et s'avança vers le vieil homme.

« Je suis Mortimer Matsuba d'Ecruteak city, je suis l'actuel Gym Leader de la ville et Gardien de la Tour Ferraille. Nous sommes venus ici guidés par vraisemblablement la volonté de Lugia lui-même, je ne saurai l'expliquer. »

« Maître Matsuba, c'est un honneur de pouvoir parler avec vous mais je regrette, seules les prêtresses et l'Elu peuvent pénétrer dans le sanctuaire. » intervint le vieil homme calmement mais fermement.

« ça c'est la meilleure ! Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin dans ce dédale de cavernes humides pour nous faire sermonner par un vieux barbus gardant une salle du trésor à la noix ! »

« Clair, je t'en prie ... »

« Ah non ! J'en ai plein les bottes de cette situation ! Ça fait des heures qu'on ère dans le noir avec une bande d'ados et toi tu veux écouter docilement un vieux sortit de je ne sais où ! Y a des limites à ma patience et là j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Tout ce que je veux c'est atteindre Cianwood, récupérer mon débile de cousin et rentrer fissa à Blackthorn ! » s'emporta Clair en avançant dangereusement vers le vieux gardien.

« Jeune dame, vous n'irez pas plus loin je regrette. »

« Jeune dame ? Je suis Clair Ibuki de Blackthorn, mon nom seul devrait vous faire trembler ! »

Le vieil homme se mit à rire doucement « Quelque soit ton rang, Dragon Tamer de Blackthorn, tu n'as aucune permission ici, même si tu étais le chef de ton Clan en personne ou même encore le Dragon Master, cela ne changerait rien à la situation. »

« S'il vous plaît monsieur, euh monsieur le gardien. Nous voulons juste passer par cette caverne et prendre le tunnel qui mène à Cianwood, rien d'autre ! » Intervint Yellow d'une voix timide.

« Que- Comment ! Jeune demoiselle comment es tu au courant pour le tunnel ? Personne n'en connaît l'existence car tous ceux qui étaient au courant de son existence ne sont plus de ce monde ou ont juré de l'oublier ! Parle ! »

« Je, les pokemon me l'ont dit ! » s'écria Yellow.

« Comment, tu, tu peux parler avec les pokemon jeune fille ? C'est insensé, seuls les élus ont ce pouvoir. »

« Je ne suis pas une élue, je suis une Enfant de Viridian ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous ou cet endroit ou ce Lugia que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! S'il vous plaît, il faut que vous compreniez que nous sommes pressés ! Il faut que j'aille rejoindre la personne que j'aime avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur ! » S'exclama la petite blonde à présent complètement rouge.

« Enfant de Viridian … ce terme m'est familier.... »

La petite blonde décida d'agir et de prouver qu'elle disait la vérité, elle saisit les mains caleuses du vieux Gardien dans les siennes en espérant communiquer ses émotions au vieil aveugle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ! »

« Je vous en prie, il faut que vous nous laissiez passer ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je ressens sa peine et il ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout en ce moment même ! J'ai vraiment peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose si je ne suis pas près de lui... Je lui ai déjà causé beaucoup trop de souffrances. »

« Tes sentiments sont sincères et pures, je peux les sentir à travers tes mains mais je regrette. »

« N'entendez vous pas ce tintement venir du fond de la grotte ? Vous qui êtes le Gardien des lieux, n'êtes vous pas sensible à ce son qui résonne dans nos oreilles à moi et à Yellow depuis notre arrivée ici ? » demanda soudainement Morty voyant que le vieil homme ne fléchissait pas.

« Que voulez vous dire ? Non je n'entends rien … mais vous deux, vous ! Non impossible ! » s'exclama le vieil homme d'une voix tremblante.

« Il est dit que le Glas Tempête résonne dans le cœur de ceux liés au Gardien des Abysses, les clochettes des âmes perdues furent brisée en mille éclats il y a bien des siècles mais son pouvoir est toujours vivace ! Ceux qui ont entendu ce son ne peuvent plus revenir en arrière et la folie et la mort les prendra bientôt si leur quête n'est pas achevée. » récita Morty.

« Quelle quête ? » demanda Clair.

« Rejoindre le Gardien des Abysses dans son sanctuaire ici-même en plein cœur des Whirl Islands tel est sa volonté, il ne peut en être autrement. »

« Légendaire ou pas je le ferai écouter et lui ferai changer d'avis ! »

« Tu as perdu la raison jeune demoiselle, nul ne peut s'opposer à la volonté d'un dieu ! »

« Lugia n'est pas un dieu, c'est un pokemon ! Et comme tout pokemon je peux communiquer avec lui et je le ferai ! » dit elle en passant devant le vieux Gardien, le faisant s'écarter avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage, talonnée de près par les autres.

La salle caverneuse où ils arrivèrent était immense, les parois rocheuses se perdant dans l'obscurité bien au delà de la clarté que pouvait fournir les petits pokemon électriques. Le sol descendait en pente vers le fond de la caverne, tandis que le rugissement de la cascade couvrait quasiment tout autre son.

Les eaux rugissantes se déversant dans une vasque profonde en contrebas.

Une sorte de ponton avait été construit tout près, donnant une vue sur la cascade et la cavité se trouvant derrière le rideau d'eau. D'immense cloches en argent avaient été placées l'une en face de l'autre de par et d'autre du large ponton, clairement destinées à servir lors d'une cérémonie.

« Yellow ! N'y va pas c'est de la folie. » s'écria Clair, tentant de faire entendre sa voix dans le vacarme de la cascade.

« Laisse la y aller, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. » intervint Morty en la prenant par la main.

Yellow se tourna vers ses compagnons.

Gold, Silver et Crystal restaient tout près, se tenant par la main et leurs pokemon starters tout près d'eux, prêts à passer à l'action.

Morty et Clair prirent position près de chacune des immenses cloches, se préparant à les frapper de toutes leurs forces.

Yellow se plaça au centre de la passerelle de bois sculptée et attendit.

Les cloches résonnèrent en écho sur les parois rocheuses dans se perdre dans le grondement de la cascade quelques minutes plus tard.

Rien ne se passa pour le plus grand désarroi de Yellow.

Désespérée et prête à tenter n'importe quoi, elle sortit trois de ses pokéballs et fit apparaître Archie et Chuchu, gardant une hyperball bien serrée dans une de ses mains, elle grimpa sur le dos du dracolosse.

« Il faut qu'on traverse la cascade ! » dit elle au gros dragon orange.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et fonça tout droit sur la chute d'eau avant de disparaître au travers.

Yellow était à peine mouillée vu à la vitesse où avait volé Archie.

Observant son environnement, elle constata qu'elle était dans une sorte d'anti-chambre gravée de symboles anciens et au fond de laquelle se trouvait un bassin profond. La masse d'un pokemon endormit se dessinait dans l'eau.

Le dracolosse se tenait instinctivement derrière Yellow. Celle-ci s'avança d'avantage jusqu'à s'agenouiller près du bord du bassin et tremper sa main dans l'eau.

Aucun son ne se fit entendre, même pas le clapotis de l'eau pourtant troublée par la main de la jeune fille.

Sur une impulsion, comme si on lui demandait de le faire, elle plongea sa tête entière dans l'eau.

Archie était inquiet de la voir agir ainsi mais attendit patiemment.

Après quelques instants qui parurent des heures au dracolosse, Yellow ressurgit, à bout de souffle.

« Il dort. D'un sommeil vraiment très profond ! » dit elle, essoufflée.

_« Qui ça ? »_

« Lugia. »

_« Vraiment ? Il est là dessous ? »_ s'étonna le gros dragon orange en pointant sa patte griffue vers le bassin.

Yellow secoua la tête.

Chuchu restée en retrait avec une hyperball dans les pattes, rejoignit Archie.

_« Ilex veut t'aider. »_ traduisit Archie.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pris que vous trois et que j'ai laissé les autres à Silver. On risque d'être coincé ici un bon moment. »

_« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Pas attaquer Lugia directement quand même ? Je te préviens, je ne pense pas faire le poids. »_ déclara le gros dragon, clairement inquiet.

« Non pas l'attaquer, simplement gagner du temps. » répondit elle avec un sourire.

Le petit pokemon verte apparut alors dans un flash de lumière rouge et voleta près du visage de Yellow, ses grands yeux bleus sondant ceux de la jeune fille.

Il savait ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était extrême et risqué mais elle semblait déterminée.

Sans un mot, Yellow se plaça à nouveau sur le rebord du bassin et trempa ses mains dans l'eau salée.

Ilex voleta près d'elle et attendit qu'elle se concentre.

Sous les regard intrigués d'Archie et de Chuchu, le celebi se mit à luire d'une lumière verte, toute d'abord faiblement puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que sa lumière englobe toute l'antichambre.

Archie le ressentait plus que ne le comprenait que Yellow et le celebi tentaient de rentrer en contact avec l'esprit de Lugia.

Le pokemon légendaire était plongé dans un profond sommeil mais son pouvoir restait bien actif.

L'air était à présent saturé, presque palpable en la présence de tant de pouvoirs réunis dans un même endroit.

Après ce qui leur parut des heures, la petite voix de Yellow rompit le silence pesant.

« Lugia. »

_« Lugia je sais que tu nous entends ! Tu sens notre présence, nous sommes venus à toi. »_ ajouta Ilex, sa voix psychique se réverbérant dans tous les esprits présents.

_« Qui ose troubler mon repos !?_ »

« Ilex et moi, Yellow de Viridian. » répondit la jeune fille à voix haute.

_« Enfant de Viridian ! Ne te mets pas entre moi et mon Elu ! Ou tu le regretteras ! »_ Siffla une voix menaçante dans la tête de la petite blonde qui plissa étroitement ses paupières closes.

_« Ton, ton Elu ? Qu'est-ce que- »_

_« Tu n'as aucune idée de la véritable identité de celui que tu cherches à protéger ! Son sort m'appartient ! »_

_« Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! »_

_« Lui faire du mal ? As tu oublié que c'est lui qui m'a invoqué, demandé, supplié ! Son âme m'appartient désormais ! Viridian ne peut le réclamer ! »_

_« Ilex ! »_

_« Cette fille humaine est son âme sœur ! Elle est liée à lui et lui à elle ! Lugia tu le sais ! Tu n'as pas oublié ce que c'est ! »_

_« Je ne serai pas apaisé tant que je ne lui aurai pas pris son âme ! C'est presque déjà fait ! »_

_« As tu perdu la raison ! La vengeance ce n'est pas toi ! »_

_« C'est toi qui est devenu fou Ilex ! Tu obéis aux humains comme un bon petit esclave ! Toi le fier Esprit de la forêt ! Pathétique ! »_

_« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! »_ se résolu le petit pokemon vert en secouant la tête

_Tu oses me défier ? Et bien soit ! »_ menaça le Gardien des Abysses dont la voix psychique était assourdissante.

L'eau du bassin se mit à briller brusquement, forçant Yellow à s'en écarter le plus rapidement possible. Archie la prit dans ses pattes et Chuchu vint se coller à sa jambe, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer.

Ilex le celebi concentrait ses pouvoirs, de tel sorte qu'il sollicitait ceux de Yellow par instinct.

Le jeune fille restait comme pétrifiée, dans ses iris dansaient une lueur verte familière et elle était incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'eau du bassin.

En dehors de l'antichambre, par delà la cascade dans la vaste salle caverneuse, le groupe de dresseurs restés à attendre furent témoin d'un phénomène étrange.

L'air devint flou et la cascade se figea soudain, plongeant l'endroit dans un sinistre silence

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? » S'exclama Clair, grimaçant à l'écho de sa propre voix.

« Le temps est comme distordu ! » s'exclama Crystal

« On a déjà vu ça, tous les trois dans la forêt d'Ilex avec le vieux Pryce. » Ajouta Gold

« Bordel, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ! Elle va finir par nous causer pleins de paradoxes temporels si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard avec ce fichu pokemon ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles, quel pokemon ? »

« Je parle d'un foutu celebi ! T'es vraiment médium ? Nan parce que là j'ai de sérieux doutes excuse moi ! » S'emporta Silver comme si Morty avait posé la question la plus stupide du monde.

Une lumière verte et aveuglante engloba bientôt toute la caverne, forçant le groupe à s'abriter les yeux. Silver tenta tout de même de regarder et ce qu'il aperçut, l'horrifia.

Des silhouettes comme fantômes, presque transparentes, se livraient un combat sans merci et au milieu de toute cette agitation était Yellow monter sur le dos du dracolosse, Chuchu à ses côtés.

Silver cligna des yeux et c'est comme si la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister n'avait jamais eu lieu.

La cascade reprit abruptement sa course, déversant ses eaux avec une force décuplée.

Clair eu le réflexe de faire appel à son léviator et de sauter vers Morty avant que le courant ne les emporte au loin et avec force contre une des parois de la caverne.

Silver grimpa rapidement sur le dos de son aligatueur qui luttait contre le fort courant et aida Gold a grimper sur la carapace du lokhlass de Crystal.

En une fraction de seconde, tous furent balayés loin dans la caverne.

Son léviator agrippé contre un rocher, la Dragon Tamer s'efforça de rassembler les autres en envoyant son hyporoi en reconnaissance. Le pokemon dragon revint bientôt suivit d'un aligatueur et d'un lokhlass.

« Tout le monde va bien ? Personne n'est blessé ou autre? » s'écria t elle.

« On est complètement trempé, pour ne pas changer, Crys s'est éraflée le bras gauche et Gold à failli se noyer mais à par ça tout baigne. » répondit Silver d'un ton acide.

« Ok maintenant on quitte cet endroit avant de vraiment y laisser la vie ! » Déclara Clair.

« Yellow ... » commença Morty qui ne semblait pas en très grande forme et encore tout secoué.

« Elle se débrouillera bien toute seule, c'est son problème après tout ! Regarde autour de toi ! Elle nous à tous mis en danger ! »

« Non, elle … au contraire ! Elle nous a sauvé d'une mort certaine, je l'ai vu ! »

« De quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? »

Soudain un pokemon volant surgit de derrière la cascade et les survola de près, éclairant les alentours avec une source de lumière se trouvant sur son dos.

Clair pouvait reconnaître le rugissement du pokemon entre mille, surtout celui-là en particulier.

« Pas le temps d'expliquer ! Suivez moi ! » cria une voix familière tout en passant au dessus de leurs têtes et en continuant en direction du fond de la caverne.

_Cianwood, quelques heures plus tôt._

Lance se frotta les yeux et étira ses longs bras au dessus de sa tête.

Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Son esprit errant de rêve en rêve sans relâche et sans qu'il ne puisse s 'en rappeler concrètement leur contenu.

Et ce tintement de plus en plus insupportable résonnant dans sa tête et qui l'empêchait de trouver la paix dont il désirait tant...

Il se décida finalement à bouger, ses yeux étaient encore lourds de fatigue et malheureusement sa migraine ne baissait pas en intensité, même avec toutes les tisanes et autres remèdes et herbes médicinales que lui faisait avaler la femme de Chuck.

Il savait que le couple s'inquiétait franchement pour sa santé aussi physique que mentale mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir agacé et franchement gêné par toute cette attention.

De son point de vu il était tout à fait capable de prendre soin de lui-même, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait d'ailleurs … enfin c'est ce qu'il avait plutôt cru jusqu'à sa récente rencontre dans le jardin de Yellow avec cette étrange femme aux cheveux verts venant de la forêt.

Les souvenirs concernant Emma lui revenaient par flash, éclairant des zones sombres de son passé qu'il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer jusqu'alors.

Des mois de convalescence, Emma à son chevet, à le protéger et à prendre soin de lui malgré son sale caractère, on arrogance et sa mauvaise volonté. Ses années à se planquer dans la forêt de Viridian, à errer sans véritable but et à se demander pourquoi et par quel miracle il était encore en vie.

Lui qui avait pourtant reçu une attaque mortelle de quelques milliers de volts en plein dans la poitrine...

Portant inconsciemment sa main sur sa cicatrice, ses pensées dérivèrent inévitablement vers Yellow et son cœur se serra.

« Mais quel véritable abruti je suis ... » murmura t il en fermant les yeux tout en exhalant bruyamment.

« Abruti ? Oh je ne pense pas non, imprudent et déboussolé je dirai plutôt. » répondit une voix provenant de l'entrée de la pièce.

Sa crainte d'avoir été entendu se confirma quand l'épouse de Chuck s'avança d'avantage dans la pièce.

Elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit et plaça gentiment sa main sur son front.

Lance fit un tel bond, qu'il recula vivement sur le côté, heurtant de plein fouet le mur opposé.

« Oh, pardonne moi, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Je ne voulais pas te faire peur tu sais, juste prendre ta température.

Le Dragon Master tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et de ralentir sa respiration avant de lui répondre.

« C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser … je vous le répète, je ne suis pas très tactile... » Bredouilla t il, encore sous le choc.

« Je le constate à nouveau en effet. J'ai cru que c'était ta mésaventure en mer qui influait sur ton comportement mais je dois t'avouer que cela ne me surprend pas vraiment. »

Lance fronça les sourcils, étonné par ses paroles. Et madame Shijima répondit à sa question muette avec un demi sourire.

« Tu es très perturbé jeune homme. J'ignore les événements qui t'ont mis dans un tel état mais tu devrais faire d'avantage confiance aux gens qui t'entourent. Ne compter que sur soi-même constamment ne peut que être néfaste. »

« Je ne suis jamais seul. » réplique automatiquement le Dragon Master.

« Tes pokemon ne comptent pas, ils ne peuvent pas avoir la même interaction que nous avec nos semblables. »

« Hmpf, qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous pouvez leur parler ? NON, vous pouvez ressentir les moindres de leurs souffrances, connaître leurs pires souvenirs ? NON. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Sauf tout le respect que je vous dois à vous et à Chuck, presque personne ne peut réellement comprendre. »

La femme de Chuck ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa réponse vive et pleine de hargne, elle le regarda simplement en silence un moment avant de se rapprocher de lui et de l'entourer de ses bras comme elle le faisait pour réconforter ses propres enfants.

Elle le sentit tendu pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne se relâche légèrement.

Elle sentait les battements du cœur du Dragon Master s'apaiser lentement mais sûrement . Bien qu'elle le touchait à peine, elle le sentait essoufflé, comme si elle l'avait serré très fort contre elle.

« Il y en a bien une n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t elle d'une voix apaisante à son oreille.

Lance leva la tête vers elle, confus.

« Tu murmures son nom dans ton sommeil. Quasiment toutes les nuits depuis ton arrivée chez nous à Cianwood. Qui est cette Yellow ? Une amie à toi ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas ! » répliqua vivement Lance sentant une soudaine chaleur lui embraser les joues.

« Oh oh, je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible. »

Piqué au vif le jeune homme roux se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce poursuivit par les gloussements de madame Shijima.

Il quitta la maison puis le jardin clôturé pour s'avancer finalement sur la plage à grandes enjambées, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans le sable frais et humide.

Il pleuvait doucement ce matin là. La mer restait agitée mais beaucoup moins comparées aux vagues déchaînées qui l'avaient fait échouer ici quelques jours plus tôt.

« Déjà dehors ? Tu préfères te laver à l'eau de pluie plutôt qu'à l'eau chaude d'une salle de bain ? Et moi qui croyait que les dragons ne supportaient pas le froid !» Demanda Chuck de sa grosse voix en s'asseyant près de lui avec toute la délicatesse d'un ursaring.

Lance tenta de calmer ses tremblements en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Tentant de paraître le plus stoïque possible, le large t-shirt et le pantalon de pyjama qu'il portait ne le protégeaient absolument pas contre les éléments.

Même Cianwood qui était tout au sud de la région de Johto n'était pas épargnée par la baisse de température annonçant le mois de novembre.

Chuck voyait bien que le Dragon Masters était trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait froid et surtout qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

« Chuck, laisse-moi seul, je, je t'en prie. » Exhala Lance, à deux doigts de craquer.

« Oh, toi t'as le moral dans les chaussettes. Allons bon, c'est ta Guérisseuse qui te manque ? »

Le Dragon Master tourna la tête dans la direction opposée.

Le couple l'exaspérait au plus haut point, comment pouvaient t ils tous les deux savoir précisément ce qu'il avait dans la tête ! Il était en colère contre lui-même d'avoir tellement ses émotions à fleur de peau que des personnes comme Chuck ou sa femme puissent lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il ne contrôlait plus vraiment rien depuis Cerise Island et le constat d'avoir été calme et serein que depuis les quelques mois derniers en la seule présence de Yellow le désespérait et l'effrayait à la fois.

« Je suis irrécupérable. » murmura t il.

« Quoi ? T'as parlé ? »

Lance soupira bruyamment avant de tourner la tête vers Chuck, les yeux fermés il serra les points pour ne pas trembler mais la rage et la tension accumulée en lui finit par l'emporter cette fois-ci.

« Tu veux quoi ? Que je te dise ce qui ne va pas chez moi comme à un putain de psychologue ? D'accord, tu vas être servit ! Ils me manquent ! Tous ! Ceux que je ne reverrai jamais, mon père … ma mère … ceux qui s'accrochent à moi alors que je ne le mérite pas … mes pokemon, Archie … Yellow … Alors j'ai fuis. Je ne suis qu'un lâche qui mériterait juste qu'on l'abandonne à son triste sort et voilà que j'échoue chez toi et que toi et ta femme me traitez comme un gosse qui a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui en attendant que sa maman vienne le chercher ! Et bien mauvaise nouvelle, ma mère est morte ! Je l'ai tué en venant au monde ! Et mon père, il … »

« Wow, et oh ! Du calme ! On veut simplement t'aider tu sais, nan parce que t'as l'air d'avoir vécu un enfer avant d'arriver chez moi là. » Tenta de le calmer Chuck, paumes en avant.

Lance commençait à sentir son anxiété envahir peu à peu son corps et son esprit. Sa tête le faisait souffrir de plus en plus et bientôt il fut obligé de se tenir les tempes à deux mains tandis que résonnait encore ce drôle de tintement dans son crâne.

Ce son persistant qu'il entendait depuis quelques temps déjà à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal.

Le tintement redoubla d'intensité cette fois

Lance s’effondra rapidement sur le sable, le corps parcouru par de violents spasmes.

Et Chuck se précipita vers lui ; il allait le toucher quand il s'immobilisa soudainement. Le Dragon Master ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir subitement.

Ses iris étaient d'un bleu glacial, inhumaines.

Lance se redressa brutalement et avança d'une démarche anormalement raide droit vers la mer.

« Lance ? Ça va mon gars ? » demanda Chuck franchement inquiet avant de se lever à son tour et de le poursuivre, sifflant une note claire en portant ses doigts à sa bouche.

Deux des ses pokemon accoururent aussitôt, son tartard et son mackogneur.

« Tartard reste avec moi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, mackogneur va chercher du secours ! » ordonna t il en continuant à s'avancer vers Lance.

Une fois à la hauteur du jeune homme roux qui continuait de marcher d'un pas lent, presque automatique, il put observer son visage.

Une expression figée, stoïque, sans émotion aucune, seulement des yeux d'un bleu si intense qu'il était difficile de les fixer trop longtemps tant l'intensité de ses iris étranges semblait brûler et glacer à la fois.

Constatant qu'ils avaient déjà les pieds dans l'eau et imaginant le pire, Chuck se mit en travers de Lance, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

« T'es pas dans ton état normal p'tit gars alors si tu m'entends, on va gentiment faire demi tour et revenir à la maison d'accord ? »

Lance ne bougea pas, seuls ses yeux brillèrent avec plus d'intensité encore avant qu'il n'attrape violemment le Gym Leader par les épaules et le projette quelques mètre plus loin sur la plage détrempée avant de se retourner et de s'enfoncer dans la mer en reprenant sa marche robotique.

Chuck se releva difficilement en crachant du sang, son tartard accourant vers lui.

« Empêche-le d'aller plus loin et ramène le par la force s'il le faut ! » ordonna Chuck en se relevant avec difficulté tout en essuyant sa moustache ensanglantée.

« Chuck ! » s'exclama son épouse en courant vers son mari comme le mackogneur la laissait descendre doucement de ses bras musclés.

« Lance ... il est comme possédé ! Faut qu'on l'arrête où il va se noyer ! » dit il en recrachant du sable avant de se racler la gorge.

« Quoi ? Mais il allait bien ce matin, j'ai juste essayer de le rassurer en lui faisant un câlin, je ne comprends pas. »

« Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je l'ai trouvé là assit sur le sable dans un piteux état avant qu'il ne commence à se mettre à crier et puis tout à dérapé d'un seul coup. »

« Il est en transe c'est ça ? »

« Et pas qu'un peu ! L'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvé avant hier c'est rien comparé à comment il est maintenant. »

Son épouse se tourna vers la mer et observa la forme à nouveau immobile du jeune Dragon Master, à présent presque totalement immergée dans l'eau froide tandis que le tartard de son mari nageait pour le rejoindre. »

« Chuck rappelle ton pokemon. »

« Quoi ?! Mais Satsuki il va se noyer si l'on n'intervient pas ! »

« Non ça n'arrivera pas, fais-moi confiance. » dit elle en ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune homme roux.

Lance tourna sa tête lentement vers la falaise à l'ouest avant de se remettre à avancer de son étrange cadence, longeant la plage en nageant presque à travers les vagues comme si ni l'eau salée ni le froid ne le gênait.

Les époux Shijima le suivirent attentivement, marchant au même rythme que lui sans le quitter des yeux.

Il n'y avait presque personne sur la plage, seuls quelques pêcheurs irréductibles que Chuck invita à quitter les lieux avec de grands gestes.

L'un d'eux croisa le regard inhumain du Dragon Master et prit ses jambes à son cou quand le rugissement de léviator sauvages résonnèrent non loin.

« Punaise mais c'est quoi ça !? » s'exclama Chuck en écarquillant les yeux à la vue de tous les pokemon marins qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans l'horizon brouillé par la pluie.

« Ho-Oh tout puissant ! Se pourrait il que ? … »

« Que quoi ? Satsuki qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Chuck voyant sa femme courir vers la falaise, là où se dirigeait Lance.

Le chantier du tunnel avait été interrompu à cause des conditions météo, laissant l'expansion de la grotte falaise à la merci des éléments.

Une partie des rochers bloquant l'accès avaient glissé en contrebas, creusant un trou béant dans la paroi naturelle, révélant un ancien tunnel creusé à même la roche.

Lance atteignit l'entrée du tunnel a une vitesse surprenante, nageant rapidement avant de marcher sur la plage, Satsuki sur ses talons à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas le déranger.

Chuck rejoignit sa femme flanqué de ses deux pokemon. Le Gym Leader partit un instant pour revenir auprès de sa femme avec une grosse lampe de chantier.

L'obscurité ne gênait absolument pas Lance dont les yeux luisaient dans la pénombre.

« Bah voilà autre chose, voilà qu'il a les yeux qui clignotent dans le noir maintenant ! »

« Chuck ! Chut ! Ne le perturbe pas ! »

« Désolé, mais faut avouer que c'est pas vraiment naturelle, si ? »

« Non mais j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part, décrit dans un livre très ancien à Ecruteak City. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr mais nous allons le découvrir très vite regarde ! »

Le Dragon Master marchait dans le tunnel comme s'il en connaissait déjà l'endroit, ses pieds nus heurtant parfois les rochers saillants sans pour autant qu'il n'émette une seule plainte.

Ils descendirent à sa suite des marches creusées dans la roches, les pierre étaient glissantes et érodés par le temps mais l'escalier étaient encore un peu visible à la lueur de la lampe que tenait Chuck à bout de bras.

Le fond du tunnel était à moitié inondé par la mer mais visiblement il se poursuivait encore loin dans les ténèbres.

Satsuki sortit une pokéball d'une des poches de son tablier et la lança pour faire apparaître un aquali.

« Uteki, laser glace sur le fond du tunnel ! vite » commanda Satsuki.

Le pokemon aquatique s'élança en avant sur les marches et projeta un puissant rayon de glace vers le fond de la caverne, gelant en un instant la paroi et l'eau de mer pour former un épais mur de glace.

Lance qui continuait de descendre dans l'eau, s'arrêta net avant de se tourner vers le pokemon, ses yeux luisants sinistrement dans la pénombre.

L'aquali jappa de peur avant de se réfugier dans sa pokéball.

« Bien et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? C'est pas qu'il a l'air dangereux avec ses yeux comme des phares et tout, mais il a l'air vraiment dangereux le p'tit gars ! » demanda Chuck en se frottant la moustache.

« Malheureusement on ne peut qu'attendre. Son corps a des limites et vu qu'il n'est pas en grande forme ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'effondre d'épuisement. Si mes soupçons sont fondés, _Il_ ne risquera pas de le tuer en le contrôlant si longtemps, cela n'aurait aucun sens. »

« Mouais, espérons que la glace générée par ton aquali tienne le coup parce que vu comment il tape dessus, m'étonnerait pas qu'il fasse une brèche rapidement ! Regarde le ! T'as déjà vu ça ? Même moi j'arrive pas à frapper la glace avec mes poings comme avec autant de force, c'est complètement dingue ! »

« Pauvre Lance … Je m'en veux de dire ça mais pourvu que son corps se fatigue le vite possible, nous aurons peut être alors une chance de briser son état de transe. »

Une heure passa sans que rien ne change, le couple Shijima regardait impuissant le jeun Dragon Master se blesser en tambourinant sur la glace avec une force à peine croyable. Son corps à moitié immergé,sa peau écorchée et bleuit par le froid, ses poings ensanglantés.

Soudain, de l'autre côté du tunnel scellé par la glace leur parvint un grondement sourd suivit d'une brusque détonation.

un puissant rayon lumineux accompagné de puissants jets d'eau pulvérisèrent la glace avant d'inonder totalement le tunnel, l'eau balayant tout sur son passage. La pression était telle qu'elle éjecta avec force Lance, Chuck et son épouse sur la plage au pied de la falaise, tous entraînés par le fort courant.

La petite blonde ne perdit pas de temps, elle sauta du dos du dracolosse qui venait de voler jusqu'au trois personnes échouées sur le sable. Faisant une roulade sur le sable tout en le rappelant dans sa pokéball, elle couru vers Lance qui tentait de se relever, les yeux bleus luisants de rage. Avant même qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit, Yellow fit un geste de la main avant de crier :

« Chuchu cage-éclair ! »

la souris électrique bondit en avant, les joues projetant des étincelles.

L'attaque atteignit Lance de plein fouet, l'électrocutant violemment.

Après quelques pas, il s'effondra sur le sable et resta inerte sous les yeux horrifiés de Chuck et de son épouse.

La petite Guérisseuse se précipita vers le Dragon Master et s'agenouilla rapidement près de lui avant de tourner son visage vers elle.

«Lance !! oh pardonne moi ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'avais pas le choix, je ... »

Les yeux révulsés, celui-ci était parcouru de violents spasmes dus au choc paralysant de l'attaque électrique.

Priant de toutes ses forces pour que cela fonctionne elle commença à concentrer ses pouvoirs avant d'appliquer ses paumes tendus sur le torse de Lance.

Serrant les paupières au point d'en pleurer, elle mit toute la volonté et les forces qu'il lui restait dans son pouvoir de guérison.

A sa grande surprise, ses paumes luisirent bientôt d'une douce lueur verte et son pouvoir commença a se propager dans le corps de Lance, soignant ses blessures et sa paralysie.

Les spasmes cessèrent bientôt et le Dragon Master respira plus lentement avant d'ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Ses iris dorés fixées sur la seule chose qu'il pouvait distinguer.

« Yellow ? » murmura t-il faiblement.

Elle soupira de soulagement avant de lui mettre un doigt sur les lèvres puis de l'embrasser subitement.

Trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Lance l'enlaça étroitement avant que tous deux ne s'endorment, complètement épuisés.

Chuck s'approcha prudemment des amoureux endormis l'un sur l'autre, allongés sur le sable humide. Il les observa un long moment en se grattant la tête, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Il fut rejoint rapidement par sa femme accompagnée de Morty, Clair et les autres.

« Alors c'est elle? »

« Chuck, je te présente Yellow, la- »

« Douce et tendre de notre cher Dragon Master. » termina l'épouse de Chuck.

« Euhm, désolée d'interrompre ses retrouvailles si chaleureuses, mais nous sommes quatre à vouloir un endroit au sec où se reposer si ce n'est pas trop demander. » intervint Clair tout en essorant sa cape du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Près d'elle, Gold, Silver et Crystal n'étaient pas en meilleur état.

Chuck se mit à rire de sa grosse voix.

« Haha ! Je vois ça jeune gens ! On dirait que vous avez fait un tour dans une machine à laver ! »

« Vous n'avez pas idée. » soupira Crystal qui grelottait.

« Bien, suivez moi, je vais vous préparer un bon repas chaud en attendant de laver et faire sécher vos vêtements. Toi Chuck, occupe toi de ramener Lance à la maison, et toi Morty, prends Yellow s'il te plaît. » demanda madame Shijima avec un sourire.

Les époux Shijima ne s'attendaient pas à voir tant de jeunes dresseurs débarquer chez eux en même temps. Chuck réinstalla Lance dans la chambre qu'il occupait depuis son arrivée chez lui, s'assurant qu'il reste sagement dans son lit en lui ôtant tous ses vêtements trempés, constatant avec étonnement que son corps ne souffrait d'aucune séquelle comparé à ce qu'il avait subit quelques heures plus tôt.

Il ressortit de la pièce en soupirant, un panier de linges sous le bras.

« Il dort ? » demanda sa femme en lui prenant le panier des bras.

« Comme un ronflex ! »

« Elle aussi … je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre eux mais en tout cas leurs retrouvailles étaient pour ainsi dire, très intenses ! »

« Haha pour sûr ! Non seulement elle l'électrocute puis elle le soigne et enfin elle l'embrasse en lui sautant dessus ! Quelle femme ! C'est un chanceux notre jeune Dragon Master ! » s'exclama Chuck.

« Chut ! Pas si fort ! »

« Désolé. Où sont les autres ? »

« A la source chaude. Sauf Morty, il a l'air épuisé et tout secoué mais il affirme que tout va bien. »

« Hm … je te laisse t'en occuper. Après tout, vous avez sans doute beaucoup de choses à vous dire. »

Satsuki regarda son mari s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle savait ce qu'il sous-entendait, et ce qui les attendait allait être une longue nuit !

Ayant finit de s'occuper de sa lessive, Satsuki rejoignit Morty, resté dans la cuisine à l'attendre.

Le jeune homme blond semblait fatigué mais calme et serein, comme à son habitude. Elle l'avait rarement vu inquiet, même lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il avait découvert ses dons de médium et sa faculté à pouvoir interagir avec les spectres.

« Ah Satsuki ! » l'accueillit Morty avec un sourire avant de changer d'expression en voyant son visage.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« A toi de me le dire. » dit elle en croisant les bras, exigeant des réponses.

Morty soupira « J'aurai dû t'appeler pour te parler de mes soupçons depuis longtemps déjà. »

« En effet tu aurais dû. L'actuelle grande prêtresse est elle au courant ? »

« Non, elle n'est au courant d'absolument rien et c'est mieux comme ça. »

« Morty c'est très grave ! Le passage par lequel vous êtes arrivés … Lance la trouvé naturellement, enfin si on peut dire ! »

« Oui, le tunnel caché des Whirl Islands que seuls les membres de l'Ordre connaissent. Satsuki, nous sommes entrés dans le sanctuaire. _Il_ est là-bas ! J'ai senti sa présence ! Et Yellow, elle … je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a fait mais tout est lié, je le sens ! »

« Tout est lié en effet, Morty, c'est un Elu. Ses yeux deviennent bleus et surtout il possède la marque, je l'ai vu ! » dit elle le plus sérieusement possible.

« Oh ? Je ne crois pas que Lance appréciera de savoir que tu l'aie inspecté sous toutes les coutures durant son sommeil. » dit il en riant légèrement.

« Oh je t'en prie, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. I l n'a pas besoin de le savoir, et j'ai eu quatre enfants et trois sont des garçons je te le rappelle. C'est juste un jeune homme de plus, grand, timide, farouche et qui a surtout de sérieux problèmes... Morty ça fait vingt ans que l'Ordre le recherche ! Et depuis tout ce temps il était là sous mon nez ! »

« I ln'y a pas que l'Ordre qui le recherche à mon avis … Et tu oublies quelques détails : c'est un Enfant de Viridian et l'héritier du Clan de Blackthorn, il est Dragon Master ! Un véritable prodige pour son clan qui n'a jamais connu un autre membre possédant de tels pouvoirs depuis la fondation même de la ville de Blackthorn ! » Ajouta calmement Morty en se servant une tasse de thé.

« … ça fait beaucoup de fardeaux à porter pour un seul individu, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place ... Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? »

« De garder ses informations pour nous, de ne rien dire. » déclara sombrement Madame Shijima.

« Satsuki, on ne peut pas ! Il est de mon devoir de lui dire, de lui expliquer qui il est vraiment, de l'informer de ce qui sommeille en lui. »

« Comment être sûr qu'il acceptera ce que tu as à lui dire ? Morty, ses pouvoirs sont terrifiants ! Il peut vraiment devenir très dangereux. »

« Pour cette raison qu'il faut interrompre la connexion psychique dès ce soir. »

« Qui ? Toi et moi ? Oh non, non, non, c'est trop risqué ! »

« Avec l'aide de Yellow ça sera possible. »

« Tu sembles bien sûr de toi. »

« Parce que j'ai confiance en elle. Cette fille peut commander à des pokemon qui ne sont pas les siens ! Même les sauvages semblent lui obéir si elle le veut ! L'Esprit de la forêt l'accompagne. »

Satsuki réfléchit longuement avant de parler à nouveau.

« Très bien, laissons passer la journée, nous agirons dès la nuit tombée mais je te préviens, cela ne va être plaisant pour personne. » soupira t elle.

« Je le sais mais nous devons essayer. »

Les heures passèrent sans que ni Lance ni Yellow ne montrent des signes de réveil. Comme si ce qui s'était passé sur la plage avait drainé toute leur énergie.

Silver et Clair étaient inquiets pour Yellow.

Silver parce qu'il redoutait les actions de la petite blonde avec son celebi et Clair parce qu'elle connaissait que trop bien les effets du pouvoir de Viridian et le contre-coup qu'ils infligeaient à son utilisateur.

Gold et Crystal étaient totalement dépassés par les événements mais Silver tenta de leur expliquer au mieux tout ce dont il savait sans pour autant entrer dans les détails, certaines choses étant délicates à expliquer, même lui ne comprenait pas vraiment. Tous les trois restèrent à l'écart, partageant une pièce pour dormir.

Contre toute attente, Yellow se réveilla la première. Tout à fait reposée et alerte, elle quitta la chambre dans laquelle on l'avait placé, à la recherche de ses camarades.

Dans la maison silencieuse, elle finit par atteindre le salon dans lequel une femme lisait tranquillement un énorme livre ancien, assise sur le grand canapé.

Sentant sa présence, elle arrêta sa lecture.

« Oh tu es déjà debout ? » dit elle, surprise.

« Euh, bonjour ? Ou bonsoir ? Je suppose... »

La femme lui sourit tendrement.

« Bonsoir en effet, Yellow n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille courba la tête.

« Je suis madame Shijima, l'épouse de Chuck le Gym Leader de Cianwood mais tu peux m'appeler Satsuki. » répondit la femme avec un large sourire avant de faire un signe de la main. « Je t'en prie, assieds toi près de moi. »

La petite guérisseuse obéit silencieusement tout en essayant de ne pas dévisager la femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Euhm... » commença Yellow timidement.

« Je t'écoute. »

« C'est vous qui avez appelé Clair quand nous étions à Ecruteak chez Morty. »

« Effectivement, c'était bien moi. »

« Est-ce que vous savez où est Lance ? » demanda t elle d'une toute petite voix, les joues rouges.

Satsuki lui sourit tendrement.

« Je me doutais bien que voudrais le voir. Mais il dort encore tu sais. J'ai bien peur qu'il aie besoin de bien plus de repos que toi ! » dit elle en se levant et en invitant Yellow à la suivre.

Madame Shijima s'arrêta devant un mur et fit glisser doucement et sans bruit le panneau coulissant servant de porte.

Après une moment d'hésitation, Yellow pénétra dans la pièce plonger dans l'obscurité. Elle s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'agenouilla près de là où se trouvait la tête de Lance. Elle le regarda dormir un moment avant d'écarter quelques mèches de cheveux roux de son front et de lui caresser délicatement la joue de ses doigts.

Ces simples gestes esquissa un sourire sur les lèvres du Dragon Master sans pour autant qu'il ne montre des signes de réveil.

Satsuki s'approcha silencieusement, prenant place à côté de Yellow.

« C'est incroyable comme ta présence le rassure et l'apaise. » chuchota t elle.

Yellow la regarda, étonnée.

« Comment vous arrivez à voir ça ? »

Satsuki étouffa un gloussement. « Je m'occupe de lui depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, mais je n'ai jamais vu son visage aussi détendu ! C'est complètement nouveau. »

La petite blonde esquissa un sourire.

« Je dois te demander quelque chose. » demanda Satsuki après un moment.

« Je vous écoute. » répondit Yellow avec précaution.

« J'ai besoin que tu le réveille. Il faut qu'il soit pleinement conscient dès ce soir, nous avons des choses importantes à lui dire. Moi et surtout Morty. Toi aussi tu dois être au courant également. »

Yellow fronça les sourcils.

« Vous voulez que je le réveille ? Mais vous avez dit qu'il avait besoin de repos. »

« Oui, je sais mais c'est très important. Et je ne veux pas risquer qu'il nous fasse une autre crise de panique si moi ou mon mari tentons de le faire. Alors, s'il te plaît ?»

Yellow grimaça, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de déranger Lance qui paraissait littéralement épuisé, la peau pâle, les joues creusées, il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux.

« D'accord, je vais le faire » répondit elle à contre cœur.

Satsuki hocha la tête puis la laissa seule, s'occupant d'aller trouver Morty.

Yellow opta pour la manière la plus douce qu'elle pu penser sur le moment. Même si le réveiller en sursaut et le gifler pour l'avoir inquiéter autant, elle et Archie, la démangeait furieusement ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça.

Elle se contenta de lui caresser la joue à nouveau, attardant le mouvement de ses doigts bien plus longtemps que la première fois.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, Lance étant très tactile, il se réveilla presque immédiatement. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, ses iris dorées se posèrent finalement sur le visage de la petite blonde.

« Yellow ? » dit il d'un voix rauque et pleine de sommeil, très surprit de la voir.

La petite guérisseuse croisa les bras et prit un air pincé.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient encore de te donner une baffe ou encore de laisser Archie te hurler dessus ! Bon sang Lance, tu nous a fait tellement peur ! Même Silver s’inquiétait ! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer plus tôt aujourd'hui si j'étais arriver trop tard ou pas du tout même ! »

Lance se redressa légèrement et porta automatiquement sa main sur sa cicatrice au côté gauche. Il écarquilla les yeux légèrement, sentant que sa peau n'était pas comme d'habitude.

« Mais enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Que s'est il passé … qu'est-ce j'ai fait ? » demanda t il tout en craignant sa réponse.

« Lugia en a après toi. J'ai réussi à le calmer grâce à Ilex mais cela ne durera pas, il est bien trop fort. »

Les paroles de Yellow étaient dures, il sentait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle était en colère contre lui.

« Ilex ? » répéta t il, confus.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Le plus important maintenant c'est toi. J'aurai pu t'aider, non, _on_ aurait pu t'aider bien plus tôt si tu ne t'étais pas enfuis l'autre jour! Tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas fêter ton anniversaire pour une raison stupide et surtout parce que tu penses qu'on a une trop grande différence d'âge toi et moi pour être ensemble, enfin Lance c'est complètement ridicule ! »

Il fit une grimace.

« Outch, tu sais toujours appuyer là où ça fait mal toi... »

« Je n'exprime pas que mes sentiments, ceux de tes pokemon aussi. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle se pencha sur lui, le forçant à reculer par instinct. Mais Yellow savait comment il réagissait et lui agrippa ses épaules avec ses petite mains, le maintenant dans une étreinte digne de Chuck avant de l'embrasser.

Trop surpris pour réagir autrement, Lance répondit à son baiser en l'enlaçant, la pressant contre lui.

« Yellow … Je te dois des excuses, à toi et à Archie aussi … mais comment dire, là tout de suite tu pourrais te retirer s'il te plaît ? Comment t'expliquer ça sans que ça devienne encore plus gênant … je viens de me réveiller, tu m'embrasses comme ça après m'avoir passé un savon et je … » articula t il difficilement, le visage complètement rouge.

Yellow s'écarta vivement, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Désolée... »

« Ahem ! On ne vous dérange pas ? Non parce que c'est pas vraiment le moment pour vous faire des câlins et plus et affinité. » Déclara une voix féminine provenant de l'entrée de la pièce.

« Clair ! » maugréa Lance en laissant retomber sa tête sur les oreillers et en se cachant le visage avec une main.

Yellow ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

« On a à te parler, vous ferez des trucs de couples un autre soir. » poursuit la Dragon Tamer aux cheveux bleus, un sourire en coin.

« Tu permets ? Je suis à peine réveillé et vous me sauter tous à la gorge sans me laisser même le temps de me lever ou d'enfiler des vêtements ! »

A cela, Clair réagit en lui jetant une pile de vêtements à la figure.

« Habille toi, on a pas toute la nuit. » dit elle en invitant Yellow à la rejoindre avant de claquer le panneau coulissant qui servait de porte derrière elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lance s'avança prudemment dans le couloir. Rejoignant la seule pièce encore éclairée en cette heure tardive.

Dans le salon, il reconnut madame Shijima à côté de laquelle était assise Yellow.

Clair et un homme blond avaient pris place sur de larges cousins, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir près de madame Shijima qui l'invita avec un geste de la main.

Morty se déplaça pour s'asseoir en face de Lance, affichant un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir. »

« On se connaît ? » demanda le Dragon Master sur la défensive.

« Pas directement non, c'est la première fois que l'on se voit en fait. » Répondit simplement Morty.

« Pas directement ? » releva Lance en haussant un sourcil.

« Disons que nous avons des connaissances en commun et que l'on m'a demandé de te retrouver à plusieurs reprises avec mes dons. »

« Matsuba … Morty c'est ça ? » réfléchit Lance à voix haute tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« C'est exact. Je suis flatté et surpris que tu connaisses mon nom ! »

« Gym Leader d'Ecruteak city, le médium de la Tour Ferraille. »

« Tu es bien renseigné, Lance de Blackthorn. »

« J'ai mes sources … qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » coupa Lance.

« Droit au but ! Clair m'avait prévenu. » dit il en jetant un coup d’œil vers la jeune femme.

« Clair ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans cette histoire ? » demanda directement Lance à sa cousine qui ne broncha pas.

« Disons que Clair et moi on ... » continua Morty.

« Stop ! Je ne veux pas le savoir ! J'ai une migraine atroce, alors abrège. » le coupa à nouveau Lance, déjà agacé.

«D'a, d'accord. Bon et bien rentrons dans le vif du sujet alors … Je vais te poser plusieurs questions, essaies de répondre le plus honnêtement possible s'il te plaît. » il fit une pause et fixa ses prunelles violettes dans celles du Dragon Master. « Lance depuis quand est-ce que tu as des visions et des trous de mémoire ? Que tes yeux deviennent bleus lorsque tu n'es plus conscient de ce que tu fais ? »

« Quoi ? Comment es-ce que tu ? - »

« Ils savent Lance. ils veulent juste t'aider. » déclara Yellow sur un ton encourageant.

« Mais enfin de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Tous ? »

« De tes pouvoirs psychiques mon cher. Il faut que nous intervenions sans ça tu risques d'en mourir. » répondit Satsuki, l'ai grave.

Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs psychiques c'est clair ?! » s'emporta Lance avant de faire une grimace et de se prendre la tête à deux mains.

Yellow se précipita vers lui, le rassurant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Morty prit le livre que lui tendait l'épouse de Chuck et l'ouvrit en grand sur une page où figurait une grande gravure.

« Lance, as tu déjà rencontré ce pokemon, as tu été en contact avec lui récemment ? »

Le Dragon Master observa attentivement la gravure et y reconnut Lugia. Des flashs de la bataille de Cerise Island lui revinrent douloureusement en mémoire.

Yellow pressa ses doigts contre son épaule.

« Ah génial, vraiment ! Cette histoire va me poursuivre toute ma vie ou bien ? »

« Justement nous sommes là pour t'aider. Je sais que tu as des difficultés à trouvé le sommeil, que tu ne manges plus, a des visons même éveillé et que tu as l'impression que quelque chose aspire ton énergie ? Tu entends un son particulier également je me trompe. » Poursuivit Morty.

Lance releva la tête, incrédule.

« Comment est-ce que tu ? »

« Tu as encore une connexion psychique avec Lugia, et il essaie de prendre le contrôle de ton esprit ! Lance il faut que l'on te libère de son emprise ou tu risques d'avoir de graves séquelles, voire pire, comme l'a dit Satsuki, tu pourrais en mourir ... » Exliqua Yellow.

« Tu n'es pas assez fort mentalement pour tenir tête à un tel légendaire encore bien longtemps, personne ne le peut. » Ajouta Satsuki.

« Vous avez l'air d'en savoir long sur le sujet ! » dit Lance sur un ton acerbe.

« Oh je t'en prie, ne te braque pas ! Morty est venu avec nous parce qu'il pense pouvoir t'aider avec ton petit problème de pouvoirs. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais dans ton état normal, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça d'ailleurs... On a risqué notre peau dans ses foutues îles pour arriver jusqu'ici, tu devrais prendre ça en compte ! » intervint Clair.

Lance lui jeta un regard noir mais préféra concentrer son attention sur Morty. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'ombre de l'ectoplasma dans le dos du Gym Leader.

Le médium suivit son regard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ectoplasma ne te fera rien. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de ton pokemon. Il me rappelle juste de mauvais souvenirs. » Répliqua Lance, ennuyé par l'attitude bienveillante de Morty.

Celui-ci le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux avant de courber la tête.

« Pardonne moi pour ce que ma grand-mère a bien pu te faire par le passé et rassure toi, je ne suis absolument pas comme elle, loin de là. »

« Alors c'est ça, tu es le petit-fils d'Agatha ! J'aurai dû m'en douter. »

Lance avait les yeux durs, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, quelque chose clochait à propos de ce gars.

« Lance, s'il te plaît, écoute ce qu'il a à dire, c'est très important ! » s'exclama Yellow en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

La soudaine colère, quitta immédiatement le visage du Dragon Master, remplacé par de la confusion. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yellow prenait la défense de Morty de cette façon.

« Merci Yellow » déclara Morty en courbant à nouveau la tête avant de poursuivre. « Nous avons découvert que Lugia veut te forcer à venir à lui, toi qui a osé l'invoquer par le passé. Je crois qu'il t'en veut.... Et Satsuki m'a dit que tu étais en transe avant que l'on arrive et que Yellow t'électrocute … ces transes sont certainement causées par le lien que tu partages avec Lugia. »

« Me quoi ?! » dit il en regardant la petite blonde avec de grands yeux.

Elle fit une grimace.

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! Archie m'a dit que tu étais sous l'influence de quelque chose de puissant et qu'il pouvait se retourner contre moi alors j'ai utilisé Chuchu pour te paralyser quand on t'a trouvé sur la plage ... » expliqua t elle.

« Ok … autre chose que vous avez oubliez de me dire? » demanda t il en respirant fortement.

« Je t'ai guérit en utilisant mes pouvoirs. »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs sur moi ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?! » S'exclama Lance complètement abasourdit.

« Je ne savais pas que je pouvais le faire ! C'est Ilex qui me la dit ! » répliqua la petite blonde sur la défensive.

« Encore ce nom ? C'est qui cet Ilex à la fin ? »

« Il est comme Viridian. » murmura Yellow pour lui seul.

« Comment ça Viridian ? » Il ressentit alors comme une sorte de malaise « … Il faut, il faut que je rentre à Kanto... »

« Pas avant qu'on te libère de l'emprise du Gardien des Abysses. Te servir de tes pouvoirs te venant de la forêt de Viridian ne fera qu'aggraver la situation. » Déclara Morty en attrapant le poignet du Dragon Master.

Ce simple contact eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur les deux hommes. Ce qui ne fit que confirmer les soupçons qu'avait Morty depuis le début.

« Morty ... » avertit Clair.

« Moi, Yellow et Satsuki nous allons essayer de briser ce lien, il le faut, tu me fais confiance ? » demanda t il en forçant Lance à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je comprends bien. » répondit ce dernier en baissant les yeux après un moment.

« En effet ... » déclara madame Shijima en se levant. « Il va bientôt être minuit, ne perdons pas plus de temps et allons au sanctuaire. »

« Je reste ici avec les morveux. Morty n'hésite pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'aide. » Ajouta Clair tout en les accompagnant jusqu' à l'entrée de la maison.

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête en silence.

Une fois dehors, Lance s'arrêta de les suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez me faire ? Me faire subir un exorcisme ou un truc dans le genre ? » demanda t il en croisant les bras, l'air nocturne le faisait frissonner.

« En quelque sorte, c'est plus complexe que ça. C'est de l'ordre spirituel il est vrai mais cela ne concerne absolument pas le domaine des spectres ou de la possession je le crains. » répondit madame Shijima en s'approchant de lui pour lui jeter une couverture sur les épaules.

Lance ne prononça plus un seul mot et suivit dans un silence pesant les autres personnes l'accompagnant vers le sanctuaire de la falaise de Cianwood.

Une fois arrivés en haut de la falaise, ils remarquèrent que de la lumière provenant de là où se situait le sanctuaire.

S'approchant d'avantage ils découvrirent que ce n'était autre que Chuck avec une grosse lanterne à la main.

« Pas de pleine lune cette nuit, y a trop de nuages, c'est le calme avant la tempête comme disent les vieux marins. »

« Tu viens assister à mon exécution ? »

« Dis pas de connerie ! Tu t'en sortiras, t'es un Dragon Master oui ou non ? Hm ? »

« Pff, toujours une réplique pour tenter de me remonter le morale ? »

« Bah, je dis que la vérité p'tit gars. »

« Tu as trouvé le coffret ? » demanda son épouse.

« Bien sûr ! A l'endroit exact où tu l'avais laissé. »

« Bien. Procédons. » répondit son épouse en agitant les bras. « Ô Gardien des Abysses, nous sollicitons ta présence par le biais e l'être humain que tu as désigné comme ton élu ! Entends nos prières ! Moi Satsuki, Grande prêtresse de l'Ordre du Vent Nocturne requiert ta présence ici et maintenant ! Viens à nous ! » Clama Madame Shijima en saisissant le contenu coffret en bois qu'elle avait posé devant la statue du pokemon légendaire. Elle prit délicatement la clochette d'une main et la laissa se balancer dans le vent.

L'objet de produisit aucun son audible mais Lance se boucha rapidement les oreilles et courba le dos.

« Chuck, prépare toi à l'attraper, il va tomber. » chuchuta Morty à son collègue.

L'homme musclé hocha la tête, rejoignant le jeune homme roux, il le maintint fermement par une main sur l' épaule avant de l'aider à s'agenouiller sur le sol avec l'aide de Yellow.

« C'est comme si ma tête allait exploser ! C'est, c'est insupportable ! » articula le Dragon Master avec peine.

« Morty ! Faites quelque chose ! » supplia Yellow, ne supportant pas de voir Lance dans cet état.

« Chuck, faut que tu m'aides à l'emmener près du bassin. »

« Ok, doucement, voilà. »

« Allonge le s'il te plaît et pose sa tête dans l'eau. » instruisit Satsuki, tenant toujours le glas à bout de bras près de la statue.

Lance essayait de respirer le plus calmement possible mais son stress ne faisait que s'accroître à mesure que les minutes passaient. Quand on le força à s'allonger, il ne résista pas. Une drôle de sensation parcourut tout son corps lorsque ses oreilles se remplir d'eau, immergeant tous ses sens dans une sorte de torpeur et lui procurant un sentiment soulagement.

Le tintement qu'il entendait dans sa tête était comme atténué par l'eau.

Yellow lui continuait à le tenir la main, il resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

« Yellow, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? » Demanda Morty.

« Euh oui ? »

« Tu as déjà soigné Lance plusieurs fois d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. »

« Euh en effet … »

« C'est un peu délicat de te demandé ça car je sais que tu es une jeune fille, mais a tu remarqué s'il avait des tâches ou des marques sur le corps ? En dehors des cicatrices bien sûr. »

« J'arrive encore à t'entendre même avec les oreilles dans l'eau ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Matsuba ? M'examiner à la loupe ? » Intervint le Dragon Master en claquant la langue.

« Excuse moi Lance, je pensais que tu serais dans l'incapacité de parler vu ce que l'on est en train de te faire subir. J'avais tort, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étonnant. »

« Épargne moi tes compliments et dis moi ce que tu cherches ! Ne va pas traumatiser Yellow, elle en a déjà assez vu comme ça, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes très proches elle et moi que tu peux lui demander tout et n'importe quoi ! »

« Même dans ton état, tu continues à défendre ta demoiselle. Quel homme ! »

« La ferme Chuck. »

Ce dernier ce contenta juste de rire à l'insulte.

« Morty, près des dernières côtes, sur son côté gauche. » déclara Satsuki toujours très concentré à brandir la clochette.

Le jeune homme blond hocha la tête et commença à soulever le t-shirt que Lance portait sous l’œil inquiet de Yellow qui avait du mal à savoir ce que lui et madame Shijima cherchaient.

Une fois les vêtements dégagés, Morty appliqua quelque chose de froid sur la peau de Lance, à l'endroit où il avait toujours eu une marque, comme un tourbillon irrégulier en relief.

Lance siffla, sa peau le brûla soudainement, à l'endroit même où Morty avait versé l'eau.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de me faire !? »

« désolé si c'est un peu froid, c'est de l'eau venant du sanctuaire des Whirl Island. » Expliqua Morty.

« Préviens la prochaine fois ! » Grogna le Dragon Master.

« Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire. »

« Le p'tit gars à raison. »

« Si vous aviez prévu de me torturer en plein milieu de la nuit, vous n'aviez pas besoin de mêler Yellow à ça ! »

« Je suis là de mon plein gré et surtout pour te soigner si ça tourne mal idiot ! » S'exclama la petite blonde en le frappant légèrement sur le bras. Elle regarda soudainement au loin, vers les îles Whirl Islands « D'ailleurs Ilex m'a dit qu'il me retrouverait dès que Lugia se servira de ses pouvoirs. »

« Ça ne devrait pas tarder, le glas est en train de vibrer de plus en plus. » déclara Satsuki.

L'eau du bassin dans lequel était immergée la tête de Lance se mit à vibrer également. Et bientôt le tintement fut audible pour tous.

Yellow serra les deux mains de Lance dans les siennes, anticipant le choc qu'il allait recevoir.

Au même moment où les yeux du Dragon Master devenaient bleus, une boule de lumière verte se matérialisait tout près de Yellow.

Le petit celebi voleta rapidement vers Lance et le toucha de sa petite patte, englobant tout son corps dans une douce et familière lueur verte.

« Morty maintenant ! » Ordonna Satsuki.

« D'accord, ectoplasma hypnose ! » cria le Gym Leader comme le pokemon de typ spectre lançait son attaque directement sur le Dragon Master, le plongeant dans un profond sommeil.

Malgré cela, Lance gardait les yeux ouverts et tenta de se lever mais il était maintenu fermement par Ilex, Yellow et Chuck.

« Devorêve maintenant ! » commanda Morty.

Son ectoplasma ne perdit pas de temps et absorba avec appétit toutes les pensées que Lance avait dans l'instant.

Ilex en profita pour renforcer ses ondes psychiques, éclairant toute la clairière de ses pouvoirs.

Lance poussa un cri inhumain, un cri que seul un pokemon pouvait pousser : Lugia lui-même.

La clochette vola en éclat dans les mains de Satsuki puis tout s'arrêta comme cela avait commencé, plongeant le sanctuaire dans les ténèbres. Même la lampe que Chuck avait abandonné sur le sol avait cessé de fonctionner.

Et seuls les yeux rouges de l'ectoplasma de Morty luisaient dans le noir.

Yellow rappela son celebi dans sa pokéball et Satsuki vint l'aider à sortir Lance du bassin.

Ce dernier était inconscient mais respirait normalement.

« Est-ce qu'il - »

« Nous le saurons demain matin. En attendant retournons à la maison et essayons de nous reposer un peu, la nuit à été longue. » déclara Satsuki en se levant.

Son mari prit Lance dans ses bras comme s'il s'agit d'un enfant et Morty et Yellow lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Redescendant le sentier de la falaise lentement, ils arrivèrent sur la plage déserte, le bruit des vagues était apaisant et le vent frais mais calme.

La tempête avait cessé, c'était un bon présage.

Sur les quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée était assise Clair. Une couverture sur ses épaules, elle tenait dans ses bras un debugant endormit. Une lanterne allumée était posée tout près d'elle. Elle dodelinait de la tête, prête à s'endormir à tout moment quand son draco poussa un doux cri en voyant le petit groupe revenir de la plage.

Sautant sur ses pieds elle se précipita vers eux.

« Alors ? » demanda t elle à Morty comme il venait vers elle.

« Il est encore trop tôt pour dire si nous avons réussi, nous verrons demain. »

Clair sembla déçu et regarda avec inquiétude Chuck porter son cousin aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon et passer devant elle pour rentrer dans la maison.

Yellow la rejoignit.

« Il a juste besoin de repos et de retourner dans la forêt de Viridian, on pourra l'aider là-bas. » dit elle d'une voix ensommeillée et en baillant largement.

« Qui ça on ? »

Mais la petite blonde ne répondit pas, se contentant d'entrer dans la maison. Elle suivit Chuck dans la chambre que Lance occupait et l'aida à l'installer dans le lit puis l'homme musclé alla chercher un autre matelas et l'installa tout près. Sans dire un mot, Yellow s'allongea et s'endormit rapidement sous les yeux amusés du Gym Leader qui referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

« C'est vraiment fusionnelle chez ces deux là ! »

« Chut ! »

« Désolé. »

« Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je vais finir ma nuit. Morty tu viens ? » Déclara Clair en étouffant un bâillement.

Le jeune homme blond la suivit sans un mot et tous les deux disparurent dans le couloir sans un mot de plus, laissant les époux Shijima seuls dans le vestibule.

« Et bien, quelle journée ! »

« Je suis exténuée... Faisons comme eux et allons nous coucher. »

« Comme tu voudras, ma grande prêtresse. »

« A la retraite Chuck, à la retraite ! J'ai quitté l'ordre pour t'épouser tu te souviens ? »

« Haha ! Comment oublier ! » dit il en riant avant de rejoindre son épouse dans leur chambre.


End file.
